Dragon Rider of Magix
by Cloud4012
Summary: Ragnar had things rough, weakest member of his team and constantly bullied. Until one night he finds something that will change his life forever. With the help of his new friend Ragnar must rise to become the hero of both his world and their world not to mention get the attention of a few pretty girls. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Rider**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I was inspired to do this one after seeing How To Train Your Dragon: A Hidden World. This takes a little before Season 1 of Winx Club and after A Hidden World, so warning this has some spoilers if you haven't seen the movie. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

A figure was running through the woods as fast as he could. He had medium length brown hair, brown eyes with an average body size and dressed in a Red Fountain specialist outfit. This was Ragnar.

Jumping down a hill Ragnar tumbles as he tries to hop across a river to the other side. Turning around he heard some footsteps chasing after him.

"They found me." Ragnar gulps as he continues running when his path is blocked by a rocky wall. Groaning in annoyance Ragnar jumps up and tries climbing it, but as he was halfway up, he falls to the ground.

Getting back up Ragnar looks around for another way up and notices a large tree nearby reaching to his belt he activates 4 glowing blue daggers. Throwing them against the tree Ragnar climbs them and jumps across landing at the top of the wall.

"Phew." Ragnar said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be smiling just yet." A male voice said from behind. Turning around Ragnar was met with a punch to the gut knocking him down the rock wall and slamming his back against the hard ground.

As Ragnar groans in pain he looks up to see three guys looking down at him. One had long blonde hair, one had short brown hair and one had short orange hair and glasses. These were Brandon, Prince Sky and Timmy.

"And the last member of our team has been caught." Timmy said.

"You okay Ragnar?" Brandon asks offering him a hand.

"That was some fall." Sky said looking up to see a guy with short spiked magenta hair at the top of the rock wall, this was Riven. "Riven, did you have to hit him so hard?"

"What? It's not my fault Raggy the Ragdoll can't take a punch." Riven said.

"Stop calling me that." Ragnar groans.

"Why do we keep doing these training exercises? We should be out on missions like real Specialists." Riven said.

"We do these so we can improve our skills as a team and our individual abilities as well." Timmy said.

"You mean we do, Raggy's lucky if he can even survive a minute before we find him." Riven mocks causing Ragnar to frown.

"Hey, don't listen to him you're getting better." Brandon said.

"Yeah that move with the tree was pretty smart." Sky said.

"Yeah a lot of good that did me. I'm still the weakest member of our team." Ragnar sighs.

"Look Ragnar, you're still learning, we all are. You just need to find something that works for you." Brandon assured him as Riven came down.

"Raggy if you want to be a Specialist you gotta stop being all...this." Riven said gesturing to him.

"You just gestured to all of him." Sky said.

"No he's right…I do. I'll see you guys back at the dorm room." Ragnar said walking away.

"Do you have to be like that? He has it hard enough without you making fun of him at every chance you get." Brandon asks.

"Oh, like the enemy is gonna be nice to him? You guys spoil him." Riven said.

"Riven we're a team if one of us isn't at our best it affects us all." Timmy said.

"Whatever." Riven said as they walked back to Red Fountain School for Specialists.

* * *

Meanwhile in what seemed like the middle of the ocean a large, cloaked figure on a boat was sailing towards what seemed to be a hole in the ocean.

"There it is…the Hidden World." A grim voice said as an evil grin formed under the cloak. The figure reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glowing vial.

Inside the hidden world thousands maybe even millions of dragons were flying around and living their lives worry free, but one dragon wasn't so happy.

Toothless, a Night Fury had just said goodbye to Hiccup his closest friend in the world and was still sad about it.

Looking around he saw all his friends that had been with him since Berk; Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Meatlug the Gronkle, Barf and Belch the Zippleback, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Cloudjumper the Stormcutter, and Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn were feeling the same way as him but had tried to make the best of their new home.

Suddenly something flies up in the air nearby, looking over Toothless saw what looked like a white version of himself, this was the Light Fury his girlfriend.

As she winks at him Toothless smiles seeing that being here had some perks.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight." A voice said alerting Toothless, turning around he sees the figure remove his hood to reveal a man with long black hair and scars running down his face. This was Drago Bludvist. "Hello Night Fury."

Toothless growls as he took a stance ready to attack.

"Oh so you do remember me? Well I could never forget the dragon that ruined everything for me. You and your rider destroyed everything I had worked so hard to create and now I will destroy everything you love." Drago said taking out the glowing vial.

Toothless roars alerting all the dragons. Taking to the air they all flew towards their alpha causing Drago to grin as they surrounded him, smashing the vial to the ground creating a dark portal that started pulling the dragons towards it.

Toothless looks in shock as his friends, girlfriend and several other types of dragons were pulled in.

"You and the other dragons will be lost from this world forever!" Drago declares as the portal pulls him in.

Toothless tries to hold his ground but the portal pulls him in too before it closed.

* * *

Back at Red Fountain, it was the dead of night as a small light was around the lake. Zooming in we see multiple lights around the area as Ragnar was practicing with a blue sword.

"I'll show Riven, I'm not useless." Ragnar pants when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice said as Ragnar turned to see his blonde-haired friend.

"Oh hey Brandon." Ragnar said lowering his sword.

"Seems like you're always out here." Brandon said. "You okay?"

Ragnar sighs as he sits down on a nearby log. "Brandon be honest, am I a good Specialist?"

"Of course, you are." Brandon said sitting next to him. "You're smart, you're amazing with technology and no one thinks outside the box like you do. You just need to work on your confidence. We all believe in you even Riven does."

"Somehow I doubt that." Ragnar said rolling his eyes.

"Look he may not show it, but he just doesn't want you to fall behind us." Brandon said.

"Riven actually cares about something other than himself?" Ragnar smirks causing Brandon to chuckle.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Brandon said standing up. "Hey you want to come get some dinner?"

"You go ahead I'm gonna stay here awhile." Ragnar said.

"Don't stay too long buddy we got training tomorrow." Brandon said walking away.

Ragnar nods as he waves goodbye before laying down on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Someday I'll be a great Specialist and my life will get so much better, no more Raggy the Ragdoll." Ragnar said when he hears a roaring noise in the sky. "What the?"

Standing up Ragnar looks to see some sort of shadow fly through the air before crashing into the lake.

Grabbing a light he shines it towards the lake where he sees it surface revealing the creature to be Toothless.

"What the heck? Is that a…dragon?" Ragnar asks as Toothless shakes off the water and looks towards Ragnar.

Looking at him Toothless' vision was fading as he thought he saw Hiccup running towards him. Letting out a soft growl Toothless passed out in the water as Ragnar dives in and struggles as he drags him to shore.

Panting heavily Ragnar looks at the new dragon. "He doesn't look like any of the dragons I've read about in books...where did you come from?"


	2. Dragons

**Chapter 2: Dragons**

**Hey everyone I'm back. I'm surprised so many people enjoy this after one chapter. It's your support that motivates me to continue writing. In this one I reveal another dragon team that I think you'll really like as well as one of my favorite moments from the whole HTTYD franchise. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As Toothless lay asleep near the fire Ragnar was pulling a fish out of the lake to eat for dinner.

"Could this thing be a new species? I wonder if it's friendly?" Ragnar asks when he heard a groaning noise startling him.

Toothless turns as he slowly opens his eyes and looks towards Ragnar.

"Uh nice dragon." Ragnar said nervously as Toothless examines him carefully and notices the fish in his hand. "Y-You want this?" Ragnar asks holding it out for him. Toothless opens his mouth to reveal just his gums. "T-Toothless? But I thought you had—" Before he could finish Toothless' teeth appeared, and he bit down on the fish swallowing it whole. "Teeth."

Toothless looks down at Ragnar and for a second sees the exact same face Hiccup made when they first met, however Toothless wasn't gonna be fooled by another human. He decided to give Ragnar the ultimate test.

Toothless approached Ragnar causing him to fall backwards and crawl into the nearby logs. "I-I don't have anymore." Ragnar said fearing he could be the dragon's next meal when he heard a regurgitating sound.

Looking up Toothless spit up the half-eaten fish which lands in Ragnar's lap. Confuses Ragnar holds it up for Toothless to eat, but Toothless motions his head for Ragnar to have some causing his eyes to widen.

'Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke.' Ragnar kept thinking to himself as he lifted the fish up to his mouth and took a bite.

Struggling just to keep it down Ragnar swallows it causing Toothless to smile. Ragnar had passed the test.

Slowly Ragnar holds his hand out in front of Toothless and looks away afraid of what might happen, but Toothless leans in allowing Ragnar to pet him surprising him as he feels the dragon's scales.

"I uh don't suppose you have a name?" Ragnar asks as Toothless nods his head. "Alright…let me see if I can guess it. Uh Shadow?" Ragnar guesses as Toothless tilts his head not liking that. "Alright what about…Wildwing?" Toothless sticks out his tongue in response to that one. "Hey give me a break I'm thinking. I would be easier if you told me you toothless fire breathing hothead." Ragnar said when Toothless nods his head and calls out happy.

"Your name is Hothead?" Ragnar asks as Toothless shakes his head. "Wait…Toothless?" Toothless nods signaling he got it. "Well Toothless, my name's Ragnar. Does this make us friends?" Toothless nods his head and smiles. "So Toothless, what are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Toothless frowns as roared softly indicating yes.

"Hey it's okay buddy. I'll help you the Specialists will help you figure things out." Ragnar said sounding confident for the first time in a while.

Toothless looks at Ragnar's smiling face and that familiar feeling of having a rider again put him at ease.

* * *

The next day Ragnar was leading Brandon, Sky, Riven and Timmy through the woods and boy was he excited to show them what he found.

"Ragnar what's the rush?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah you're never this excited." Sky said.

"Guys last night the most amazing thing happened." Ragnar said.

"You finally grew a pair." Riven smirks.

"Ha, ha I forgot how to laugh." Ragnar said sarcastically as he led them to the lake only to find Toothless wasn't around. "What the? Where'd he go?" Ragnar looks around.

"What's a matter Raggy? Lost your big surprise?" Riven asks.

"I'm telling you he was right here. Toothless! Toothless!" Ragnar calls out.

"Toothless?" Timmy said confused.

"Ragnar what is going on?" Brandon asks.

"Isn't it obvious? All those punches have knocked all sense out of him." Riven said when they heard the flapping of wings and a shadow flew over them. Looking up all their eyes widen as Toothless drops down in front of Ragnar.

"Toothless there you are." Ragnar smiles rubbing the dragon's forehead causing his team's mouths to drop.

"Ragnar, what is that?" Sky asks.

"Oh right, Guys meet Toothless. Toothless meet Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven." Ragnar introduced as Toothless growls happy to meet them, but Ragnar's friends were more than surprised.

"Ragnar is that…a dragon?" Timmy asks.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?" Ragnar smirks.

"Ragnar this is huge, how did you find him?" Brandon asks.

"He crashed into the lake last night and I pulled him out." Ragnar said as Toothless nuzzled him. "And I guess he likes me."

"Ragnar you have to tell Headmaster Saladin, I mean you want to keep a pet dragon?" Sky said.

"Look I'm as confused as you guys are but at the moment Toothless doesn't have anyone. He's lost." Ragnar said when some birds flew off in the distance.

Ears perking up Toothless turns towards where the birds were flying. Listening closely Toothless hears something that caused his eyes to widen.

Letting out a roar Toothless startles them as he flew into the air.

"Toothless wait! Where are you going?!" Ragnar asks when they heard a loud roar in the distance.

"I'm gonna guess towards whatever made that noise." Timmy said.

"Something's in trouble." Brandon said worried.

"Finally, some action. Let's go!" Riven said running through the woods after Toothless.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Timmy said as they ran after him.

* * *

In a clearing Skullcrusher was roaring as multiple poachers were trying to tie him down with metal chains but Skullcrusher pulled sending a few poachers crashing to the ground but they soon overwhelmed him and pinned Skullcrusher to the ground.

"Oh man, a dragon like this is gonna make us rich." A poacher grins.

"Here comes payday." Another said when they heard a roar. "What the?" Looking up they saw Toothless flying near the clouds above them.

"What is that?"

Toothless lets out a roar and flies in firing a plasma blast causing the poachers to scatter.

"That dragon had backup!"

Toothless lands next to Skullcrusher and growls telling them to stay away when Ragnar, Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven ran out of the woods to see Toothless fighting off the poachers.

"Whoa, look at that dragon." Timmy said surprised.

"Another new species? It looks like it's in trouble." Brandon said when poachers draw their weapons and tie up Toothless' wings.

"Toothless!" Ragnar gasps running down to him.

"Ragnar wait!" Brandon yells running after him.

"Timmy give us some cover. Riven let's go." Sky said as they ran after them.

"Hey!" The poachers look up to see the Specialists running towards them.

"Great those Red Fountain brats were nearby. Take care of them." The leader said as 4 poachers rushed towards them.

Riven summons a ball and chain weapon and throws it wrapping around a poacher's arm.

"Too easy." Riven smirks as Timmy fires multiple blasts from his pistol knocking the poacher to the ground.

Brandon ran up to Skullcrusher with his sword ready, but Skullcrusher thought he was another poacher and growls at him.

"Hey easy there big guy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Brandon said as he sliced the chains setting Skullcrusher free surprising him. "There you go, don't you feel better?"

Skullcrusher looks at Brandon but notices a poacher coming up behind him. Roaring Skullcrusher rams into the poacher causing Brandon to look at the dragon impressed.

As Sky, Brandon, Skullcrusher and Riven were taking care of the poachers with Timmy covering them from the top the leader growls about to retreat when he notices Ragnar sneaking around towards Toothless.

"Are you alright bud?" Ragnar asks trying cut Toothless free with his daggers. "Hang on I got ya."

Toothless roars when sees the leader approach Ragnar, letting out a roar he startles Ragnar who turns around to see the poacher swing glowing red scythe at Ragnar who narrowly dodges.

Ragnar moves backwards narrowly dodging the scythe attacks.

"Guys! I could use some help!" Ragnar said.

"We're a little busy at moment!" Sky yells locking blades with a poacher.

Ragnar draws his sword but the leader clashes weapons with him causing Ragnar to stagger backwards.

Toothless watches Ragnar try to fight back, and the poacher gave him lots of openings, but Ragnar just kept up his defense blocking his attacks.

'Come on don't get hit, just keep up the defense.' Ragnar thought as he sidestepped the attack and knees the poacher in the gut causing him to stagger back but that only pissed him off. "Uh oh."

The poacher readies his scythe and charges towards Ragnar. Acting quickly Toothless fires a plasma blast at the poacher's feet getting his attention.

"I wanted to sell you alive, but I guess you're better off stuffed." He growled.

"Toothless!" Ragnar gasps.

The poacher throws his scythe at Toothless who tired to fly away but his wings were still chained together.

Acting quickly Ragnar drew his daggers and threw them at the scythe causing them to move upwards and cut the chains holding Toothless setting him free.

"No!" The poacher gasps as Ragnar delivers a kick to his side making him drop. Looking up he saw Ragnar point his sword at his face.

"Step away from the dragon." Ragnar glares as the poacher backs up trying to escape but when he did he came face to face with Riven who delivers a punch to the face knocking him out.

* * *

Making their way back towards Red Fountain the poachers were tied up on Skullcrusher's back.

"You know Ragnar, you didn't do half bad taking down that poacher." Sky said.

"Well I didn't do much." Ragnar said nervously.

"Hey don't sell yourself short. You saved Toothless back there." Brandon said when Skullcrusher roared. "And you too buddy." Brandon said when Skullcrusher nuzzles him. "Hey you're welcome."

"Hey Toothless does that one have a name?" Ragnar asks as Toothless nods running over to grab a branch with his mouth and started drawing something in the dirt.

"Oh I love this game." Timmy said as they looked over to see Toothless drawing what looked like skull.

"Uh head?" Sky guessed.

"Skull." Brandon guessed as Toothless steps on the drawing crushing it.

"Skull Smash?" Timmy guesses.

"Skullcrusher." Ragnar said as Toothless nods.

"Skullcrusher huh? Tough name, are you a tough guy?" Brandon smirks.

Skullcrusher bucks the poachers off him and onto the ground before chuckling.

"I like this one." Riven chuckles as they arrive at Red Fountain.

After the poachers were escorted away the group of boys and dragons were in the office of Headmaster Saladin, a short old man with a dragon shaped scepter who was examining Toothless and Skullcrusher.

"Very interesting, where did you find such unique species of dragon?" Saladin asks.

"Ask Ragnar, it all started when he found Toothless." Brandon said as they turned to him.

"Well it all happened so fast. I was out by the lake last night when I heard a roar and then I saw Toothless fall out of the sky." Ragnar said.

"That doesn't give us much to go with." Saladin said before turning towards Toothless. "Are there more dragons that came with you two?"

Toothless looks to Skullcrusher and paused to think, if Drago sent them both here then it's pretty clear that the others made it too. Turning towards them Toothless nods.

"I see…tell me boys how long have you been at this school?" Saladin asks.

"Sir, we are first year specialists and proud to serve sir." The 5 of them said at the same time.

"My first years, so full of potential and yet you already are onto something…boys you showed courage and bravery in helping these dragons and for that I'm giving you all a mission." Saladin said as the Specialists pumped their fists happy to hear this. "You're to help these dragons reunite with their kind and make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. Are you up to it?"

The Specialists look at each other and to Toothless and Skullcrusher. Ragnar looked down nervously as Toothless gently nudges him. Looking at him Toothless smiles signaling he would be there for him.

Smiling softly Ragnar was the first to step forward. "I'm in."

"Us too." Brandon said as he and Sky stepped forward.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun." Riven said.

"Count me in too." Timmy said as Toothless and Skullcrusher stepped forward as well.

"Very good." Saladin smiles.

* * *

Walking out Ragnar and Brandon were setting up sleeping quarters for Toothless and Skullcrusher.

As Brandon put some fish down for Skullcrusher the dragon smiled happily before digging in. Brandon slowly reached out but nervously pulled back not sure if he should.

"You know I think Skullcrusher is a great dragon for you Brandon." Ragnar said walking over.

"You think so, but what about you?" Brandon asks.

"Toothless is my dragon, you should have one too." Ragnar said as Toothless nods.

"What did you do to get Toothless to accept you?" Brandon ask as Ragnar shudders remembering the raw fish he had to eat.

"Just hold out your hand and wait for him to come to you." Ragnar said.

Taking a deep breath Brandon looks Skullcrusher in the eyes before slowly reaching his arm Brandon waits as Skullcrusher slowly presses his head against it causing Brandon to smile.

Ragnar and Toothless smile as Ragnar lead Toothless to his sleeping rock. Crawling onto it Toothless breathes plasma on it making it warm enough for him to lay down on.

"Toothless I got a feeling you and I are gonna make quite a team." Ragnar said petting him which Toothless who licks Ragnar grossing him out. "Ugh this is slimier than the fish." Ragnar groans causing Toothless to laugh.


	3. Worst Specialist meets The Worst Witch

**Chapter 3: The Worst Specialist meets The Worst Witch**

**Hey everyone I'm back, wow I am amazed by how popular this story is getting so quickly. I hope you like what I have planned for this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as Ragnar was bringing a basket of fish for Toothless and Skullcrusher.

"Toothless, rise and shine." Ragnar calls out as he laid down the fish which both dragons happily ate. "Hope you guys like it. We got trout, snapper and a whole eel."

Hearing that both dragons retreated in fear.

"What's wrong?" Ragnar asks as both dragons looked at the eel in the pile. "Oh, uh well I don't like eel much either." He said tossing the eel aside.

After both dragons finished eating Brandon came over to take care of Skullcrusher. Walking to the training ground of Red Fountain, Toothless looks over to see the Specialists zooming around on their wind riders.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ragnar asks standing next to Toothless. "Those are wind riders, everyone in this school likes to race them. In fact, Sky, Brandon and Riven are some of the best racers."

Toothless grumbles looking to him. "Me? Nah I'm not that good at those. I wouldn't mind being a rider though."

Toothless looks at Ragnar and shrugs. "What you think you could race faster than a wind rider?" Toothless nods full of confidence. "Now that I would be interested in seeing." Ragnar said when he Toothless comes up from under Ragnar and knocks him onto his back.

"What the? Toothless what are you doing?!" Ragnar asks as Toothles sgrins spreading his wings telling Ragnar he wants to fly. "Oh no, Toothless please I've seen you fly and uh I don't have anything to hold onto." Ragnar stutters when Toothless launches forward after the wind riders.

Ragnar struggles to hold on as they gained on them.

As Brandon, Sky and Riven were racing each other they were coming up on the finish line when suddenly Toothless flies next to them with Ragnar holding onto the dragon for dear life.

"Whoa Ragnar?" Sky said surprised.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asks.

"What's it look like? I'm riding a dragon!" Ragnar said as they crossed the finish line first.

As the three of them come to a stop they saw Toothless flying over the towers.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch out Toothless! That way! No that way!" Ragnar said as he tries to figure out the whole flying thing, but Toothless manages with ease.

From his office Prof. Saladin was working on his papers when he sees Toothless zoom past his window.

"Amazing…such speed." He said as he noticed Ragnar clinging to his back causing Saladin to chuckle.

When Ragnar started holding on too tight Toothless whacks Ragnar with one of his ears causing him to loosen up.

"Hey give me a break, this is my first time flying and I don't have anything to hold onto." Ragnar said when Toothless decides to take things easier.

Slowing down to a glide Ragnar loosens his grip and sees the view of Red Fountain.

"Whoa." Ragnar said speechless as Toothless smirks. "This is amazing."

When Toothless lands on the ground Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven ran over.

"Oh man, Ragnar you guys were unbelievable." Brandon said.

"Who knew you found such a fast dragon." Timmy said as Ragnar fell off Toothless' back.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna need a saddle or something if I'm gonna be able to ride him." Ragnar said.

"If can count clinging to Toothless for dear life riding." Riven smirks.

Ragnar picks himself and glares. "I'm going to Magix." He grumbles.

Toothless looks to Ragnar and then to Riven, all his teasing and mocking reminded Toothless of all the times Hiccup was ridiculed by Snotlout.

Suddenly Riven climbs onto Toothless' back startling him. "Come on Toothless let a real specialist have a ride."

Toothless narrows his eyes as he bucked Riven off his back knocking him to the ground.

"I think Toothless prefers just one rider." Timmy smirks as Brandon and Sky chuckle causing Riven to growl.

* * *

Two hours later, in the town of Magix, located at the center of the magical world Ragnar was walking through town with a large box of supplies.

"Hopefully Toothless, doesn't mind wearing a saddle." Ragnar said as he walked past a café where the Witches of Cloud Tower hang out.

In the café a girl with short red hair was sipping her drink before looking at her watch, this was Mirta.

"I hope nothing's keeping Lucy. She should be here by now." Mirta said.

Outside a girl with long green hair and a thin boney figure was running to the café, this was Lucy. She was about to arrive when Ragnar walks in front of her causing the two of them to crash into each other and Ragnar to drop his supplies.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Lucy snaps to Ragnar who bent over to pick up his supplies.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Ragnar said when a few witches were looking out the window watching the commotion.

"What's got everyone so interested?" Mirta asks as she walks over to see Ragnar picking up the box.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Ragnar said.

"Well you got trouble." Lucy said when she notices the sword handle strapped to his belt. "Well look what we have here, seems a specialist has decided to enter witch territory."

"What?" No I was just walking back to the bus to Red Fountain." Ragnar said when multiple witches surrounded him.

"Oh look, the little Specialist is shaking." They all laughed.

"Look just leave me alone." Ragnar said when one walks over and pulls out a bunch of leather for Ragnar's saddle. "Hey give that back!"

"What's a matter Specialist? Fight back." The witches mocked as they shoved Ragnar in a circle.

"Leave me alone." Ragnar said as the witches pushed him to the ground and laughed as they kicked his box knocking the contents everywhere before walking away laughing.

Walking out Mirta looks over to Ragnar who was picking up his supplies.

"Are you alright?" Mirta asks offering him a hand causing him to look up.

"Yeah it's sad, but I'm used to being picked on." Ragnar said as she bent down to put supplies into his box.

"I thought all Specialists were these tough warriors." Mirta said.

"Well in case you didn't notice I'm not exactly tough. I'm pretty much the worst Specialist in the world." Ragnar frowns.

"Well…I guess we have something in common." Mirta said getting his attention. "Everyone calls me the worst Witch of Cloud Tower."

"Really?"

"Would I honestly lie about being the worst?" Mirta said putting the last of it in his box. "So what are you making with all this stuff?"

"Just uh…saddle." Ragnar said.

"Saddle, huh?" Mirta asks curious. "Why did you let them all pick on you?"

"It's not that I want to be picked on, but…I'm not exactly strong enough to fight back yet. So until I do I guess I have to put up with it." Ragnar frowns.

Mirta looks at Ragnar's sad face and knows exactly how he feels.

"You know everyone says I'm too nice to be a Witch, they make fun of me all the time for that." Mirta said.

"What's wrong with that? Being nice allows you to make more friends." Ragnar said.

"A lot of good that does, I only have one friend in the whole school." Mirta frowns.

"Yeah well being the weakest isn't that great either." Ragnar frowns.

"Well if you don't want to be weak why don't we work together?" Mirta suggests surprising him.

"The worst Specialist friends with the worst Witch?" Ragnar said.

"At least this way if we continue stinking, we have someone to watch our backs." Mirta smirks causing Ragnar to chuckle. "I'm Mirta."

"Ragnar." He said shaking her hand.

"Maybe I'll see you around Ragnar." Mirta said walking away.

"Yeah…I hope so." Ragnar smiles. "Wow, my newest friend is a witch. Oh man if Riven was here he'd never let me hear the end of it."

* * *

That night, Ragnar was taking measurements of Toothless' body so he could properly get the saddle fitted.

"Alright this should do it." Ragnar said putting the finishing touches on the leather saddle.

Smiling Toothless looks to see Ragnar walking over. "Alright Toothless, this is for you. We're a team now okay? You and me." Ragnar said as Toothless nods.

Putting it on Ragnar takes a deep breath before climbing on. "What do you say we go for a fly?"

Toothless roars happy to hear that.

With the moon high in the air, Ragnar braced himself as Toothless spread his wings. Launching himself into the air Ragnar held onto the saddle as Toothless did a series of aerial maneuvers.

Ragnar struggled but he kept his eyes open taking in the entire sensation. As he flew through the air Ragnar felt like nothing could tie him down, that he could be stronger, a real Specialist.

Suddenly Ragnar notices a broken tree ahead of them. Acting on instinct Ragnar leans to the side causing Toothless to dodge the tree.

Growling Toothless looks at Ragnar impressed.

"Alright bud let's see what else you can do." Ragnar grins.

Accepting the challenge Toothless flies off into the night with Ragnar ready for it.

From his office Prof. Saladin watched the two of them train and grins. "Those two make quite a team."


	4. Secret Training

**Chapter 4: Secret Training**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This idea was given to me by ShadowUzumaki55. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was another day at Red Fountain as a burly gruff man stood in front of the class. This was Battle Master Codatorta and he was evaluating everyone's progress in the Simulator Room.

In the simulator it was Sky and Riven as everyone watched eagerly to see the two of them face their opponenet.

Growling interested Toothless sits next to Ragnar asking what it was.

"Pretty cool huh? It's the Mission Simulator, it can push a Specialist to his limits. Battle Master Codatorta only picks the students he thinks can handle it." Ragnar said.

"Which means you'll never get train in it Ragdoll." One said causing a few to laugh before Toothless growls scaring them away.

In the room Riven and Sky were fighting against a large troll. Spinning his ball and chain Riven throws it wrapping around Troll's neck while Sky rushed in and slashes the troll's legs bringing it to its knees.

"Very good Riven, excellent form Sky." Master Codatorta said ending the simulation.

As the two of them walk out the other Specialists applaud them before they made their way to their seats.

"Alright class at the end of the week another team will take on the simulation. I choose Brandon and…Ragnar." He points causing the class to snicker.

"Looks like Brandon's gonna have to fight twice as hard to win this one."

"Talk about bad luck getting teamed up with Raggy."

When the bell rings Ragnar picks up his books when Brandon walks over.

"Hey don't let them get to you, with you, me and Toothless we'll knock them dead." Brandon said.

"Uh yeah." Ragnar nods when he notices Battle Master Codatorta walk out of the room dropping his key to the simulator.

Walking over Ragnar bends down and picks it up. He was about to call out to him when he looks over to the simulator.

Toothless growls walking over to him.

"Hey Toothless, what do you say we do some late-night training?" Ragnar suggests getting his attention.

* * *

That night after dinner, Brandon was making his way to his room when Codatorta approaches him.

"Brandon, I need your help." He said.

"Uh yes sir, what is it?" Brandon asks.

"I to have forgotten to lock the Simulator room, would you mind going there and making sure everything is where it should be?" Codatorta asks.

"Of course, not sir." Brandon said going to get it.

* * *

In the Simulator room, Ragnar was at the controls plugging in their simulation with Toothless nearby.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'll give it back to him tomorrow. I just want to see how I can do in one of these." Ragnar said scrolling through when he noticed an easy one. Clicking the button Ragnar activates the simulator. "Well bud wish me luck." Ragnar activates his sword and enters the simulator.

A bright light engulfs Ragnar as he finds himself in a dark spooky cave. Holding his sword close Ragnar hears a scuttling sound from the darkness.

Suddenly a web shoots out towards Ragnar causing him to roll out of the way. Turning towards the direction of the web he sees a large spider making its way towards him.

Readying his sword Ragnar charges to deliver a slash, but the Spider dodges and whacks Ragnar backwards with one of its legs knocking the sword out of Ragnar's hands.

Ragnar turns and runs over to try and grab it, but the Spider shoots a web at his leg making Ragnar drop to the floor. As the Spider pulls him in Ragnar draws and dagger and throws it piercing the Spider in the face causing it to scream in pain allowing Ragnar to grab his sword.

Pissed off the Spider moves in trying to stab Ragnar with his legs. Holding up his sword Ragnar blocks the attacks as the Spider forces him backwards before he ends up tripping on a rock and falling backwards.

Using this chance, the Spider ties up Ragnar in a web and was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly a sword goes through its face.

Ragnar looks in shock to see his savior was none other than Brandon.

Once the simulation ends Toothless runs in to check it Ragnar was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Toothless." Ragnar said as Brandon walks over with a bottle of water.

"Ragnar what are you doing? Stealing from a teacher and going into the Simulator by yourself?" Brandon asks sitting down next to him. "You know you could get in serious trouble if anyone found out."

"You wouldn't understand." Ragnar said.

"Why would any part of you even think of doing something like this?" Brandon asks.

"Because I want to be like you guys." Ragnar admits.

"What?" Brandon said confused.

"You, Sky and Timmy are my only friends here. You're the bravest, strongest and coolest guys I know. Everyone loves you guys while I'm stuck being a joke to everyone. I'm tried of being weak and I thought if I could take on one of these simulations by myself, I thought maybe I wasn't as pathetic as everyone thinks I am, but it turns out I am a loser." Ragnar frowns.

"No you're not, you just need help." Brandon said.

"Who's gonna help me?" Ragnar asks when Toothless walks over and nudges him.

"Well you got Toothless and you got me." Brandon said. "How about a deal Ragnar? I'll help train you every night here until you can take on that Spider and whatever else life can throw out you."

"Alright, but what do you want in exchange for it?" Ragnar asks.

"Teach me how to bond with a dragon." Brandon said.

"Really?" Ragnar asks.

"Yeah, you've got Toothless. I want a dragon to call my own." Brandon smiles.

Ragnar pauses to think and comes to decision. "Deal." Ragnar said as they shook hands.

As they made their way back to the simulator neither of them noticed Battle Master Codatorta watching them from an opening in the door.

"That was a smart call asking Brandon to come." Codatorta turns to see Headmaster Saladin walking over.

"I can't believe we actually gave a student a key to the simulator." Codatorta said.

"Yet you didn't have any trouble tricking Brandon into going." Saladin smirks.

"Well I just figured if the kid was going to train here awhile, he should have at least someone helping him." Codatorta said rubbing the back of his head.

The two teachers look inside to see Brandon teaching Ragnar some proper sword strokes.

"He's weak but when he gets stronger, he'll know the true value of strength." Saladin said.

"You really think he'll pull it off?" Codatorta asks.

"I can see it in his eyes. He's got the drive inside of him." Saladin nods as they leave the three of them to train.


	5. New Dragon Riders

**Chapter 5: New Dragon Riders**

**Hey everyone I'm back. Now lots of you have been leaving reviews guessing who would get which Dragon and I'm happy to say you'll be finding out some of them in this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the simulator room, Ragnar and Brandon were clashing swords as they tried to push the other one back and it seemed Brandon was winning.

"Come on Ragnar, get creative don't expect your opponent to give you an opening. You gotta make one." Brandon growls.

Ragnar growls in determination as he breaks the lock and jumps back. Drawing his daggers Ragnar throws them at Brandon who quickly summons his shield deflecting them.

Running forward Brandon rams his shield into Ragnar knocking him to the ground. "Any last words?"

"Toothless!" Ragnar calls out as Toothless flies up from behind and rams into Brandon knocking him to the ground. Looking up Brandon saw Ragnar pointing his sword at his face.

"Clever move calling on your dragon for backup." Brandon smirks as Ragnar helps him.

"You never saw him coming." Ragnar said rubbing Toothless' head.

"Maybe next time we can work on you fighting without Toothless." Brandon suggests.

"Why? Toothless and I are a team and we're becoming a pretty good one." Ragnar said.

"I'm not saying you're not, but sometimes you won't have Toothless or the rest of us around to help you." Brandon said. "Ragnar our test is in three days."

"I know." Ragnar sighs.

"Hey don't worry, you're already making progress. Soon you'll be an awesome Specialist." Brandon said clapping him on the back assuring him.

"Thanks Brandon." Ragnar said as they left the simulator room. "Come on, time for your lesson."

* * *

Making their way to the lake clearing where Ragnar found Toothless, Skullcrusher was waiting by the lake while this was the first time Brandon had a nervous look on his face.

"Really? Skullcrusher?" Brandon asks.

"Hey we only got two dragons right now and no way I'm letting you use Toothless." Ragnar said.

"Fair enough, what do I do?" Brandon asks as Ragnar hands him a fish.

"First up, you gotta feed him." Ragnar said.

"Alright." Brandon slowly walks over to Skullcrusher who looks at him curiously.

"Hey there big guy. Thought you might like a snack." Brandon said holding out the fish.

Skullcrusher studies Brandon for a few seconds before smiling and eating the fish.

"Alright, now hold out your hand gently and if he lets you pet him, he likes you." Ragnar said.

Taking a deep breath Brandon holds out his hand in front of Skullcrusher, examining his hand Skullcrusher looks at him and slowly leans in pressing his hand against him.

Looking over Brandon smiles as he rubs Skullcrusher's head who growls happily.

"And now for the fun part." Ragnar said walking over with a long piece of rope and handing it to Brandon.

A few minutes…

Brandon was cheering as he flew through the air on Skullcrusher's back. "This is awesome!"

Flying nearby on Toothless Ragnar was happy by how much his friend was enjoying this before looking at his dragon. "Come on bud, let's show them how we do things."

Toothless smirks hearing this as they took off higher into the air surprising Branon by their teamwork.

"Whoo!" Ragnar cheers as they did a series of turns before flying up.

"Hmm, when he's with Toothless he acts like a totally different person." Brandon noticed before an idea came to him. "Hey Ragnar!"

Turning around Ragnar flies next to him. "What's up?" He asks when Brandon draws his sword.

"Up for round 2?" He smirks.

"Oh you are on." Ragnar said drawing his sword.

Meanwhile flying through the air nearby was Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Hookfang. They were looking for any sign of their friends or other dragons and so far they hadn't found anything.

Suddenly they heard two familiar roars in the distance. Looking to each other the four dragons quickly flew towards the noise.

* * *

In the skies above Red Fountain, Toothless and Skullcrusher were firing plasma blasts and fireballs at each other trying to knock the rider off meanwhile Brandon was seeing a whole new side of Ragnar.

"Come on Toothless!" Ragnar said as they flew in. Swinging his sword the two of them clashed back and forth.

As Brandon blocks it Ragnar keeps up the attacks not giving him a moment to breathe.

'Whoa, where has this Ragnar been?' Brandon thought pushing Ragnar away and just as the four dragons arrive they look to see Skullcrusher ram into Toothless sending them crashing to the ground and Ragnar flying off Toothless.

"Ugh." Ragnar groans as Brandon lands nearby and runs over.

"Hey you okay Ragnar?" Brandon asks concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ragnar groans.

"How about we call it a night on training?" Brandon suggests.

"That sounds like a good i—" Before they could finish they heard a loud roar.

Landing in front of them Hookfang sets himself on fire before roaring at the two of them.

"What the?!" Brandon gasps as Toothless and Skullcrusher look to see Stormy, Barf and Belch and Meatlug surround the Specialists thinking they were using the dragons to hurt each other.

Flying in Meatlug eats a large rock and fires a large fireball at them.

"Run!" Brandon yells as they scramble to avoid getting blasted when Stormfly fires spikes from her tail at them.

Letting out a yelp Ragnar hides behind Brandon who summons his shield blocking the spikes.

"Toothless a little help." Ragnar said when Barf and Belch appeared in front of him with gas and sparks coming out of both their mouths ready to light them up.

Before they could get killed Toothless lets out a loud roar ordering them to stop.

As the dragons look to their Alpha and listen to him explain their situation and how these humans were friendly Ragnar and Brandon looked at each other and then to the dragons completely blown away.

"Brandon, we might want to call the others." Ragnar suggests.

"Good idea." Brandon nods.

* * *

Back in the stables Riven, Sky and Timmy arrived to see the new dragons surrounded around Toothless who was explaining everything to them.

"Whoa, look at those dragons." Timmy said amazed.

"And when Toothless spoke they all just listened?" Sky asks.

"Yeah, I guess Toothless is like their boss." Ragnar said.

Riven walks right up to Hookfang and the two of them lock eyes with each other before a smile appears on Riven's face.

"I like this one."

"That one nearly burned me alive." Ragnar said.

"Oh I am definitely taking this one then." Riven smirks causing Ragnar to sigh.

As Meatlug was eating some rocks Timmy walks over to her.

"Fascinating, I've never a seen a dragon that ate rocks before." Timmy said interested.

Sky examined Stormfly and slowly made his way towards her, but she had her defenses up.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Sky said grabbing a fish. "Look I've got food."

Stormfly examines Sky carefully before eating the fish and letting out a happy growl.

"Well would you look at that. You found dragons for every member of our team." Brandon said walking over to Ragnar.

"I guess, but what about that one?" Ragnar asks pointing to Barf and Belch.

"Well since you're the dragon expert you now have two." Brandon smirks.

"Hey you're not sticking me with babysitting." Ragnar snaps causing Brandon to chuckle.

'When Ragnar's with Toothless he's much more confident, if I can figure out a way to get him to act that way off Toothless we might have a shot at passing our test.' Brandon thought before looking over at the Specialists with their new dragons.


	6. The Exam

**Chapter 6: The Exam**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am so pleased to see how much you all like this story. I hope you enjoy the surprises I have in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Red Fountain, Brandon was pacing back and forth lost in thought.

"Hey if you keep pacing, you'll make a rut in the room." Timmy jokes.

"Sorry but these new dragons we keep finding have me thinking. Not to mention mine and Ragnar's exam is in a few days." Brandon said.

"You nervous?" Timmy asks.

"Not for me, for Ragnar." Brandon said when Riven walks in.

"You mean because he he'll blow it for you and make you fail?" Riven smirks.

"Hey Ragnar, is a great fighter, he just doesn't know it yet." Brandon said.

"In what world? The only thing I see in that loser's future is that dragon he keeps hanging out with." Riven said pointing outside.

Looking outside they saw Ragnar feeding all the dragons they got and smiling.

"You didn't seem to mind his talent when he introduced you to Hookfang." Timmy said.

"And you to Meatlug and Sky to Stormfly." Brandon adds.

"Face it Raggy's better with dragons than with people." Riven laughs.

"Wonder why?" Brandon said sarcastically as Sky walks in.

"Maybe we should take Ragnar out and meet someone." Sky suggests causing Riven to burst into laughter.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Brandon said as Riven wipes a tear from his eye.

"You can't be serious?" Riven said.

"Why not? A new friend can do wonders. I mean look at what hanging out with Toothless had done for Ragnar. Imagine what a girl could do for him." Brandon said.

Down at the stables, Ragnar was scratching Stormfly's scales and the dragon was enjoying it, but when he scratched under her chin Stormfly collapsed.

"Whoa." Ragnar said looking at his hands when his team walked in.

"Hey Ragnar, we wanted to know if you— what happened to Stormfly?" Brandon asks.

"I'm uh trying to figure that out…so what's up?" Ragnar asks.

"The girls of Alfea are having a concert tonight and we're going, want to come?" Sky asks.

"Why so I can have more girls laugh at me? No thanks." Ragnar said not even looking at them.

"Told you guys it was a waste of time." Riven chuckles before walking off.

Brandon and Sky narrow their eyes before walking over to Ragnar.

"Ignore Riven, he's just being a jerk." Sky said.

"Why don't you want to come?" Brandon asks.

"Guys no offense but I'm already picked on by the witches and as for those fairy girls they wouldn't come near me if one was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in the entire world." Ragnar said.

Toothless looks to Ragnar talking about girls and remembers Hiccup saying those exact same words about Astrid.

"Look guys I appreciate the help, but I don't think I'm ready to meet a girl." Ragnar said when Toothless walks over and nudges towards Ragnar towards Brandon. "Oh come on, not you too Toothless."

Toothless growls urging him to go.

"Looks like you're outvoted Raggy." Timmy said as Sky, Brandon and Toothless laugh.

"Oh great." Ragnar sighs in defeat.

* * *

Changing into their casual clothes the 4 of them rode their wind riders to Alfea the School of Fairies an all-girls boarding school. Like with Red Fountain it was near the end of the year for them and the girls were celebrating.

Arriving at the school, Ragnar looks around to see a large stage set up with a band on stage.

"One of these days we got to teach you how to ride a wind rider Ragnar." Sky said to Ragnar who was holding onto him.

"Well if you guys would've let me take Toothless, we wouldn't have this problem." Ragnar said.

"We explained this, if the staff here saw us bring a dragon, they'd kick us out." Brandon said.

"Looks like a fun time don't you think Ragnar?" Timmy asks.

"I guess, might as well have a little fun before my exam." Ragnar said.

"Don't worry these girls aren't like the witches, you'll be fine." Brandon said.

"Come on let's go have some fun." Timmy said as he, Brandon and Sky made their way inside.

Sighing Ragnar follows in after them.

Inside many girls were dancing to the band that was playing on stage and the guys were enjoying it…well most of them.

Sitting by the snack tables Ragnar gets a glass of punch when he notices a destroyed room nearby.

"Yikes what happened over there?" Ragnar asks when he sees a figure open the door to the room.

Curiosity getting the better of him he walks over to see a girl with long blonde hair sweeping up some of the rubble from inside and mumbling to herself, this was Stella.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. I can't believe Griselda is making we do all this." Stella mumbled when the door opened.

"Hey is everything alright?" Ragnar asks walking in.

"Huh? Oh hey there. What are you doing in the Potions Lab when a party is going on?" Stella asks.

"I could say the same for you." Ragnar smirks.

"Well when it's your fault the room looks this way." Stella said gesturing to the destroyed room.

"Wait you did this? How?" Ragnar asks surprised and intrqued.

"I may have tried using my magic to increase the effect of my potion." Stella cringes expecting him to laugh.

"Wait, you did this with your magic? Wow your magic must be pretty amazing." Ragnar said impressed surprising her.

"Well it's pretty amazing." Stella said brushing it off.

"Can you show me?" Ragnar asks.

"Help me sweep up and maybe I will." Stella said tossing him a broom to which Ragnar stumbles to catch.

"Whoa." Ragnar said holding it in his arms.

"Are you from Red Fountain?" Stella asks as he helped her sweep.

"What gave it away?" Ragnar smirks.

"Sorry it's just I've seen students from that school and you're well…different from what the others look like." Stella said.

"Well I thought the fairies of Alfea were angels but if you did all this you must be pretty different yourself." Ragnar said causing her to giggle.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you if I did." Stella said.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. The guys at my school call me much worse." Ragnar said muttering that last part to himself.

"By the way I'm Stella, what's yours?" She asks.

"Specialist Ragnar at your service." Ragnar said taking a bow making Stella smile.

"Ragnar, that's an interesting name." Stella said.

"It means Warrior, my parents always hoped that I would be a great hero." Ragnar said.

"Well you're on the right path so far." Stella said walking to him. "You saw I was in need of help and you came to my rescue, not bad hero." She teased causing Ragnar to chuckle.

"Wow I never thought of it like that before." Ragnar said.

"Well maybe during the new school year we can meet up and hang out." Stella suggests.

"If I make it to the next school year. First I have to pass my exam." Ragnar sighs.

"Well first off if you want to pass you need to stop thinking that you can't do it and start thinking that you can do it." Stella said sitting down next to him.

"Easier said than done. You might not believe it but I'm not exactly your ideal Specialist." Ragnar said.

"My ideal specialist is someone who's brave and ready to help people in need. Are you any of those things?" Stella asks.

"Well…"

"Stop hesitating, just try saying to yourself "I can do it" instead of I can't do it." Stella said.

"You think that could work?" Ragnar asks.

"Never hurts to try." Stella said putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day at Red Fountain, Ragnar and Brandon were ready to enter the simulator with all the students and the dragons watching eagerly as Codatorta approaches them.

"Are you two ready?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Ragnar and Brandon said.

"For this simulation your opponent will be…a Griffin." Codatorta said surprising everyone.

"An aerial foe? That's gonna be a challenge." Sky said.

"Not quite, I think this might work in their favor." Timmy said deep in thought.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Riven asks.

"You are allowed to use any tools you have acquired throughout your time here." Cordatorta said as Headmaster Saladin and a teenage boy with long black hair, this was his grandson Helia.

Brandon and Ragnar look at each other and nod as Ragnar whistles for Toothless and Skullcrusher approach them.

"Oh, interesting beasts." Helia said.

"Let's see how those dragons do against a fierce opponent." Saladin said as Ragnar and Brandon climbed on their dragon's backs.

"I can do this. I can do this." Ragnar whispers as Brandon pats him on the back.

"We got this buddy." Brandon smiles as Ragnar nods.

Entering the simulator the two of them found themselves in a rocky mountain area.

Toothless growls looking around for the griffin but couldn't see it.

Taking to the skies they scanned the area until they heard a loud screech from above. Looking up they saw flying through the clouds was a large griffin which rammed into Toothless knocking him and Ragnar onto the top of the cliffs and Ragnar was sent flying off Toothless.

"And down goes Raggy." Riven chuckles along with most of the class.

Groaning in pain Ragnar looks up to see the Griffin fly in towards him with claws ready to cut him in half.

"Oh no you don't!" Flying in Skullcrusher rams into the griffin knocking it away from Ragnar.

Drawing his sword Brandon swats the Griffin away getting its attention.

Screeching at Brandon the griffin flies after Skullcrusher who launches a fireball at it before he takes off through the mountain range.

Running towards Ragnar Toothless nudges him back onto his feet.

"Sorry bud, it surprised me. Let's go help Brandon." Ragnar said climbing back on as Toothless took off after them.

Flying through the mountains Brandon was trying to steer Skullcrusher out of the griffin's attack range but the griffin was gaining on them.

Looking ahead Brandon saw a small stone arch ahead, grinning Brandon came up with a plan. Flying in Skullcrusher neared the top of the arch with the griffin right behind him, but at the last second Brandon jumps off Skullcrusher lands on top of the arch before jumping off and back onto Skullcrusher while the griffin crashed into it.

As the class cheered Sky pumped his fist.

"Nice one Skullcrusher." Brandon said as Skullcrusher growls agreeing with him.

As the griffin recovers from it, he flies after Skullcrusher at full speed.

Readying its claws, it was about to slash Brandon when he activated his shield blocking the attack. He tries to push it back when Toothless lets out a roar and blasts the griffin knocking it away from Brandon as they flew up next to them.

"Thanks a lot." Brandon said when he noticed Ragnar looking ahead towards a cliffside. "I know that look, what are we gonna do?"

"Something stupid." Ragnar said tossing Brandon a dagger. "Follow my lead."

Flying towards the cliffside the griffin is right on their tail when both dragons dive down the cliffs with the griffin diving after them.

Grabbing his cape Ragnar readies one of his daggers. "Ready? Now!" Ragnar cuts his cape with his dagger and uses it like a parachute to shoot up into the air behind the griffin with Brandon right behind him surprising everyone.

The griffin turns his head to see both Specialists slam their swords down on its neck killing it and ending the simulation.

"They did it!" Timmy said as the whole class cheered.

Exiting the simulation Brandon grabbed Ragnar and gave him a noogie.

"You crazy genius that was awesome!" Brandon said as Toothless agrees with him when Timmy, Sky and Riven walk up.

"Way to go Ragnar." Sky said.

"We knew you had it in you." Timmy said.

"Thanks guys." Ragnar said liking this change in treatment when he turns to Riven.

"I guess even you can get lucky once in awhile." Riven said before walking away.

Sighing Ragnar turns back to his other friends who were more supportive.

"That boy and that dragon are going to make quite a team." Saladin said as Helia agreed silently as his eyes moved towards the dragons.

"Yeah…quite a team." Helia said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

That night in the stables Ragnar was giving the dragons their dinner. "Alright Toothless eat up, you got me to my second year so you've earned this."

Toothless smiles as he dug in.

"You can't give your dragon all the credit." Ragnar turns to see Helia walking in.

"Oh uh Helia right?" Ragnar said as he nods.

"I saw your exam simulation, you and that dragon put on quite a show." Helia said.

"Thanks." Ragnar said when Barf and Belch stick their heads out and nuzzle Helia causing Ragnar to chuckle.

"Guess they like you." Ragnar chuckles.

"Who are these?" Helia asks.

"That's Barf and the other is Belch, let's just say finding out the names was not fun." Ragnar said.

"Well my grandfather is quite interested in these unique dragons you keep finding." Helia said.

"Yeah, I wish I knew more about these things." Ragnar said as they talked.

Little did they know on the hill overlooking the school Drago Bludvist was watching Ragnar closely.

"So the Night Fury has found a new rider, but unlike the first one this one is could be of use to me." Drago grins evilly.


	7. Drago's Deal

**Chapter 7: Drago's Deal**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you have asked me when I would start the series, well the answer is in this chapter. Also I am pleased to announce that this story has almost reached 5,000 views. Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since the exam and since then Ragnar's confidence has risen greatly. He was still getting teased and picked on, but not as often as normal. He and Toothless were really becoming quite a team and Headmaster Saladin and Brandon were the only ones that seemed to see it.

Late at night in his office Headmaster Saladin was going through papers when he heard a roaring noise. Looking outside he saw Ragnar, Brandon and Sky feeding Toothless, Skullcrusher and Stormfly.

"Where are these dragons coming from and how many more of them are there?" He ponders when he received a message from Farragonda, the headmistress of Alfea.

"Saladin." She said acknowledging him.

"Farragonda, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Saladin asks.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you. I'm sending one of my fairies to retrieve an old artifact and I'd like for you to send one of your Specialists to accompany her." Farragonda said.

"Artifact, which one?" Saladin asks.

"Valtor's Sword." Farragonda said causing Saladin's eyes to widen.

"That's quite the artifact, why may I ask we're going after that one?" Saladin asks.

"I want to have the sword put in a place where it can be safe from harm and I fear someone might try and find it." Farragonda said.

"I understand. I'll send one of my students to meet yours at the mountain range." Saladin said hanging up before reclining in his chair. "Valtor's sword is extremely powerful if in the wrong hands. I'll need to pick a student who I know wouldn't use it to harm others."

"Come on Toothless." Looking outside he saw Ragnar laughing as he flew Toothless through the air around Red Fountain giving Saladin an idea.

* * *

The next morning, Ragnar was at the base of the mountain range waiting for his teammate from Alfea. Wearing his Specialist outfit Ragnar reached down his shirt and pulled out a blue crystal necklace.

"My first mission, I'll make you both proud of me. I promise not to mess this up." Ragnar said to himself when he heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" Ragnar asks standing up.

Coming out of the bushes was Stella in her fairy form. She was dressed in orange, had a magical staff and fairy wings on her back.

"Stella?" Ragnar said surprised.

"Wait I know you. You're Ragnar, right?" Stella said walking over.

"That's right. I helped you clean up the Science lab after you blew it up." Ragnar said.

"It's nice to meet you again. I guess the two of us are a team for this mission." Stella said.

"Well…actually the three of us." Ragnar said looking away.

"Three? Who?" Stella asks when she heard some movement in the woods. Turning around she saw Toothless across the field causing her to gasp. "Get down!" Stella said tackling him to the ground causing Toothless to rush at them. Grabbing her staff Stella was about to blast him when Ragnar quickly gets in front of her.

"Stop!" Ragnar said calming Toothless down. "You startled him."

"I startled him?!" Stella panicked before realizing something. "Wait who exactly is him?"

"Uh Stella, Toothless. Toothless, Stella." Ragnar introduced.

"A dragon…wow." Stella said nervously.

Toothless saw her long blonde hair and for a split second thought she was Astrid before shaking his head and calming down.

"Uh Ragnar why do you have a dragon?" Stella asks.

"It's a long story but Toothless and I are a team so if you need me you also get him." Ragnar said as Toothless roars in agreement.

'Just my luck, there's a whole school of Specialists and I get the one who has a pet dragon.' Stella thought.

"Well Toothless is ready, you ready Stella?" Ragnar asks.

"I guess." Stella sighs as they walked out of the forest to the mountain range turning around Toothless thought he saw something behind them.

"Toothless come on bud." Ragnar said calling out to him causing Toothless to turn away and follow them.

Emerging out of the woods Drago Bludvist grins as he saw the perfect opportunity had presented itself.

Making their way through the caves, darkness was quick to surround them.

"Hey Toothless, think you can give us a light?" Ragnar asks.

"Don't worry boys. I got this." Stella said creating a ball of light.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Ragnar said impressed.

"So, Ragnar this dragon of yours…he's friendly?" Stella asks shifting her gaze towards Toothless nervously.

"Are you kidding? Toothless is the best once you've earned his trust." Ragnar said.

"How do you do that?" Stella asks.

"We get that artifact and I'll show you." Ragnar said.

"Deal." Stella nods. "So how did your exams go?"

"They went great. I passed and in a few days I start up again at Red Fountain." Ragnar smiles.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Stella said.

"Yep so…do you think we can still hang out like you offered earlier?" Ragnar asks.

"I don't see why not." Stella smiles causing Ragnar to blush.

Toothless looks at the two of them interact and couldn't help but chuckle when suddenly his ears perked up as he looked around frantically.

"Uh Ragnar, I think something's up with your dragon." Stella said.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Ragnar asks when the ground below them started to shake causing them both to gasp.

"EARTHQUAKE!" They both yelled as Ragnar hopped on Toothlees and flew through the tunnels with Stella flying right behind them as boulders fell from the ceiling.

Bobbing and weaving a large rock hits Ragnar knocking him off Toothless and into a dark cavern below.

"Ragnar!" Stella screamed in horror as rocks fell down blocking the cavern.

Toothless flies down and starts clawing at the rubble trying to find Ragnar while Stella shined a light to try and spot him.

"We have to find another way around the rubble." Stella said as they ran down another cavern.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar groaned as he found himself in a small cavern where the light shined through.

Picking himself up he saw that his exit was caved in. "Ugh great." Ragnar sighs.

Walking through the cavern he noticed the light was shining down on a long sword which looked like it was made of black steal with red markings running down it.

"Whoa." Ragnar said walking over to them. "Cool sword."

"You know I bet if you had a weapon like that even the dragons would fear you." A voice said startling Ragnar. Turning around he saw Drago Bludvist walking towards him.

"Who are you? This is a restricted area?" Ragnar asks.

"Someone who knows that you've stepped into pure evil finding that Night Fury." Drago said stopping in front of him.

"Night Fury?" Ragnar asks.

"That dragon you claim is your friend." Drago said surprising him.

"Toothless? He's not evil he's my friend." Ragnar said causing Drago to chuckle.

"What's your name boy?" Drago asks.

"Ragnar, and you are?"

"Call me Old Master. I'd be happy to teach you all about that dragon and many more you'll encounter." Dragon grins.

"How many more are there?" Ragnar asks.

"More than you can ever imagine." Drago said when from the ceiling above a Whispering Death dragon crashed through the ceiling and roared at them causing Ragnar to jump. "Meet the cause of that earthquake earlier."

Acting quickly Ragnar draws his blue sword, but Drago holds his hand out stopping him. "Watch a real Dragon Master."

Drago made his way towards the Whispering Death who let out a roar as it breathed fire at him.

"Look out!" Ragnar said as Drago drew his dragon skin cape allowing him to walk through the fire attack shocking him.

Drago let out a scream as he spun his spear in the air before slamming it on the ground causing the Whispering Death to whimper and kneel in front of him.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Ragnar asks completely blown away.

"I showed the dragon who is in charge. Impressed?" Drago asks.

"Yeah…how did you do that?" Ragnar asks when Drago takes out an old book and hands it to Ragnar. "Have a look inside."

Ragnar flips open the page. "Dragon Class: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class? Thunderdrum, this dragon emits a sonic attack that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack, this dragon has wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron, sprays boiling water at its victims. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Changewings, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." With each page he turned Drago saw he was getting under his skin.

'Those Berkians were so quick to throw out their old dragon manual to bury their tracks, they never once thought someone would find it.' Drago thought.

"Extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." Ragnar said when he made it to the last page and saw an image of Toothless. "Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon, your only hope is to hide and pray it doesn't find you."

Ragnar closes the book and looks to Drago. "Now you see what monsters these dragons truly are." Drago said.

"But, but this doesn't make sense. Toothless would never hurt me." Ragnar said.

"For now, but let me ask you something before that dragon came into your life what was it like?" Drago asks.

Ragnar's face immediately turned into a frown. "It was awful."

"Aren't you tired of people growing stronger and not even giving you so much as a thought?" Drago asks.

"Yes." Ragnar admits.

"You try so hard, but all they do is laugh and mock you. But I believe you deserve more. More than anyone has ever imagined." Drago said as he drew Valtor's sword from the pedestal and presented it to Ragnar. "You could finally respected."

Reaching out Ragnar grabbed the sword. "What would I need to do?"

"All you need to do is use the knowledge in this book to control as many dragons as you can. When you have a big enough number I will seek you out again." Drago grins before making his way to the Whispering Death and climbing on its back. "The choice is yours: heed my warning and continue to ignorant and a joke or use this knowledge to become better than you ever imagined." Drago said before taking off.

Ragnar looks at the book and sighs putting it in his backpack when Stella and Toothless burst through the wall.

"Ragnar!" Stella said worried as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Ragnar said.

"Thank goodness." Stella breathes in relief when she notices the sword in his hand.

* * *

Walking out of the caves they saw the moon was high in the air as Stella made a call to Farragonda.

"We have the artifact." Stella said.

"Excellent work you two. Return to Alfea as soon as possible so we can deal with it." Farragonda said when she got a message. When she looked at it her eyes widen. "Hang on, I have a favor to ask of you both."

Getting their attention they looked over.

"I need you both to go to Gardenia in the human world. We got a report of a magical creature wreaking havoc." Farragonda said.

"We're on it." Stella said hanging up. "How are we going to Gardenia? It's so far away?"

Ragnar looks at Toothless and gets an idea. "Stella come here." Ragnar said as she walked over.

Climbing on Toothless he held out his hand for her to take.

"Wait you want me to get on that thing?" Stella asks a little grossed out.

"Trust me." Ragnar urged.

Stella was hesitant as she slowly made her way behind Ragnar and sat down wrapping her arms around him. "Alright, let's go." Stella said.

Smirking Toothless shot up into the air causing Stella to scream as she clung to Ragnar for dear life.

"Toothless what are you doing?!" Ragnar asks as Toothless sped through the woods. "Oh, great the evasive maneuvers. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Please, please stop! I'm sorry just calm your dragon down!" Stella cries causing Toothless to smirk seeing more of Astrid and Hiccup in those two.

Gently gliding through the air, the two of them looked up to see the dimension of Magix flying past them.

"Wow." Stella said amazed as she turns to Ragnar who had a calm smile on his face that she couldn't help but feel drawn to as she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder surprising him.

As they flew off to Gardenia, Drago looked at Ragnar and was happier than he had in years.

"Soon that boy and I will be the rulers of both the dragons and this world."


	8. An Unexpected Event

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Event**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I like to say I officially begin the TV series with this. I hope you like what I have planned. I've got quite the surprise at the end. Please Reivew and Enjoy.**

Arriving in Gardenia, Toothless flies high above the clouds so people don't see him.

"Great, how are we gonna find a magical creature in a city this big?" Ragnar asks looking at the big city.

"Let's start our search over there, it's far away so we can land." Stella said pointing to the large trees in the park.

"You heard the fairy Toothless, let's go there." Ragnar said as Toothless lets out a roar before heading towards a clearing.

As they landed a small bunny saw Toothless causing it to scream and run for its life.

Climbing off Ragnar took the sword they recovered and tied it to his back while Stella got up and stretched.

"How do you handle sitting on those saddles for so long?" Stella groans.

"I guess it just comes with practice." Ragnar shrugs as Toothless walks up to Stella and nudges her causing her to jump backwards.

"Sorry I guess he just wanted to make sure you were okay." Ragnar said.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine…so Ragnar what's the deal with you and this dragon?" Stella asks.

Ragnar was about to answer when he remembered Drago's book was still in his backpack. Shaking his head Ragnar smiles. "Toothless, well he's my best friend, he's got my back and has always been there to lend a hand ever since I found him."

"How did you do it?" Stella asks.

"I'll show you." Ragnar said walking over. "Hold out your hand and let him come to you."

Stella held out her hand in front of Toothless and was a little nervous but Toothless calmed her down instantly as he let her pet him.

Seeing how calm and gentle Toothless was Stella couldn't help but smile when suddenly they heard a loud roar.

"Was that you?" Stella asks looking at Toothless who shakes his head.

Turning around the three of them saw a yellow ogre with a horde of ghouls heading towards them.

"Incoming!" Ragnar yells as he summons his sword and Stella summons her scepter.

* * *

From another part of the park, a girl with long orange hair was laying against a tree eating an apple, this was Bloom. Suddenly, the blue bunny from earlier came running towards her.

"What's wrong Kiko?" Bloom asks as the bunny leads her to the clearing where they saw Ragnar, Stella and Toothless fighting off the army of ghouls.

Letting out a roar Toothless fires a plasma blast sending a large group of ghouls flying.

"Goodness, did you see that Kiko?" Bloom asks to which Kiko faints at the sight of Toothless.

"Solar Wind!" Stella slams her scepter to the ground sending ghouls crashing to the ground as Ragnar drew his sword and slices a ghoul sending it flying towards the ogre who catches the ghoul before crushing it in his bare hands.

"Go away villain or you will feel the wrath of the Sun and Moon Fairy!" Stella threatens.

Letting out a roar the ogre charged at her with all its might.

"Stella look out!" Ragnar jumped in front of her but the ogre swatted him away destroying his blue sword in process.

"Ragnar!" Stella gasps giving the ogre the perfect opening to ram into her knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my goodness." Bloom gasps as the ghouls surrounded Stella.

"You're times up Fairy. Ghouls, take the scepter!" The ogre orders as they surrounded Stella and pinned her to the ground while they handed it to the ogre. "Not so big now, are you?"

Toothless growls wanting to run over and blast them, but he didn't want to hurt Stella.

"Let her go!" Ragnar, Toothless and the Ogre turn to see Bloom and Kiko emerging from the trees. "Or I'll…wait what can I do?"

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Ragnar yells.

"Get her!" The ogre orders as three ghouls attacked Bloom.

Acting on instinct Bloom held out her hands and an orange barrier appeared around her destroying the ghouls.

Kiko looked up and grinned before a ghoul appeared behind him scaring the living daylights out of him when suddenly Toothless fires a plasma blast saving the little bunny.

"Thanks a lot, you uh…what is that?" Bloom asks pointing at Toothless.

"Introductions later." Ragnar groans.

"Okay." Bloom said when the ogre grabs her by the arms and lifts her into the air. "Get over here! I'll smash you like a china doll!"

"No!" Bloom yells as a bright orange magic engulfs her knocking the ogre and many of the ghouls away.

"Whoa, what power." Ragnar said as he and Toothless were in awe.

"I'll say." Stella said standing up to see her scepter was out of the ogre's grip. Walking over she picks it up before turning to Ragnar and Bloom. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine, but my weapon." Ragnar said holding up his broken sword.

"Don't worry, leave this to me." Stella said turning to face the enemy, "I've got my scepter back, you don't scare me anymore." Stella fires blast after blast knocking the Ogre and destroying most of the ghouls.

Ragnar looks at Stella in awe when a ghoul attacked Bloom and ripped part of her pants leg off before retreating.

"We'll meet again fairy." The ogre said before he and the rest of the ghouls vanished.

"Thank goodness they're gone at last." Stella said before collapsing.

"Stella!" Ragnar said as he, Toothless and Bloom ran over to her as she turned back into her regular clothes.

"Hey are you okay? Answer me." Bloom said looking to Ragnar. "What happened? Who are you people?"

"I'll explain everything later, right now we need to get her to safety." Ragnar said.

Toothless growls in agreement when Ragnar walks over to him with a piece of paper. "Fly back to the others as fast as you can and bring help." Ragnar said as Toothless nods before taking off into the sky.

"What was that?" Bloom asks.

"That's Toothless, my dragon." Ragnar smiles.

"You have a pet dragon?" Bloom asks as she and Ragnar picked Stella up and carried her to safety.

* * *

In an unknown location, the ogre was being looked down upon by three eyes shrouded in mist.

"Knut, come forward." A female voice said as the ogre walked up. "So, you failed?"

"Not my fault your highness. I had the scepter in my hands, but this earthling girl, a specialist and his dragon appear and mess everything up.

"An earthling girl?"

"A Dragon?"

"Oh, but this was no ordinary dragon, it was black as night and its roar struck fear into my ghouls and the girl was able to defeat my ghouls like they were nothing." Knut said.

"Describe her." She orders.

"Well she was…"

"Knut, your glasses."

"Right here your highness." He said taking them out.

"Well PUT THEM ON YOU DOLT! A near sighted ogre, how ridiculous."

"If he wore his glasses, he'd be alright." A second voice said.

"Will you stop defending him." The first voice said as Knut put on his glasses.

"An ogre with glasses, how humiliating." Knut whines.

"Quiet! That girl could mean something to us!"

"Oh but highness don't worry. One of my ghouls grabbed this." Knut said pulling out the piece of Bloom's clothing. "To us it's nothing but to a hunting troll it's important." A blue troll walks in and sniffs the clothing to get Bloom's scent. "You see?"

"Good, go back to Gardenia and this time don't let us down!"

* * *

Back in Gardneia, the moon was high in the air as Bloom was explaining the situation to her parents.

"Bloom can you run this by me again?" Her father asks.

"I already told you, she's some kind of fairy and he's some kind of hero." Bloom said pointing to Ragnar who was sitting next to Stella who was sleeping on the couch.

'I wouldn't exactly call me a hero. I was useless in that fight.' Ragnar thought.

"I see." Bloom's dad said.

"You believe me?" Bloom asks hopefully.

"No, we need to get this girl to a hospital." He said.

"No please don't." Stella said waking up.

"Are you alright?" Ragnar asks as everyone turned to her.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping us out." Stella said looking to Bloom.

"It was no trouble at all." Bloom said.

"My name's Stella and this is Ragnar and Tooth—wait where's Toothless?" Stella asks looking around.

"I sent him back to my friends, figured a dragon would be kind of a fire hazard in this world." Ragnar said causing her to giggle.

"Good point." Stella said.

"I'm Bloom, it's nice to meet you both."

"Stella, Ragnar can I call your parents?" Bloom's mom asks.

"Uh." Ragnar said sounding uncomfortable about that.

"That would be pretty hard, Ragnar and I come from another world. I'm a fairy you know." Stella said.

"Okay it's clear these two need serious medical attention." Bloom's dad said going towards the phone, but Stella turns the phone into a cabbage.

"Do you believe me now?" Stella asks.

"Stella and I were on a mission nearby when we heard something was in this world, so they sent us to investigate when we were attacked. Your daughter saved our lives." Ragnar said surprising her parents.

"Yeah she pushed back the ghouls with an energy shield." Stella said.

"Actually, I don't know how I did that." Bloom said.

"A fairy doesn't know she just does." Stella said.

"I'm a fairy?" Bloom gasps.

"It would appear so, have you registered at Alfea?" Ragnar asks.

"Stop talking nonsense please!" Bloom's dad said holding his head.

Appearing from a portal, Knut, the troll and some ghouls walked out.

"Alright, troll do your thing." Knut said as it sniffed the piece of Bloom's clothing.

"This way." It said leading them into the city.

Walking to Bloom's room, Stella looked around curiously while Ragnar sat down in a chair.

"So Ragnar was it? Are you a fairy too?" Bloom asks causing Ragnar to chuckle.

"No, that's only a girl thing. I'm a Specialist. I go to Red Fountain, it's like where boys train to be heroes." Ragnar said.

"Wow sounds cool." Bloom said amazed.

"It's alright." Ragnar shrugs. "Though to be honest you're handling this situation a lot better than I thought."

"Actually, I still have a million questions. I still don't know what happened in the park." Bloom said.

"Bloom, you used your powers to save me and Ragnar. You should be proud. In our world magic is a part of life and magic like yours is perfectly normal." Stella said.

"Your fear during the situation must have brought out your magical powers. If you learn to use them right you can do great things." Ragnar said.

"Wow, that amazing." Bloom said.

"Alfea is where you can learn all this stuff. If you want to see the school, I'll show it to you." Stella offers. Taking out a postcard it grows to the size of window as Stella drops it to the floor. "This is a bottomless postcard."

"How does it work?" Bloom asks.

"Magic." Stella smiles as she goes through it.

"What about you?" Bloom asks looking to Ragnar.

"You go ahead. I'll be here waiting for you girls." Ragnar said.

"My what a gentleman." Bloom giggles before following Stella through the postcard.

Walking out of the room, Ragnar saw Bloom's parents talking.

"Fairies and heroes. It's totally ridiculous." Bloom's father said.

"It is true, admit it. You and I both know that Stella is a fairy, but you're too afraid to admit it." Bloom's mom said.

"If I may join in." Ragnar said walking over.

"Oh it's you. I thought you and your fairy girlfriend would be still talking to my daughter." Her father said.

"Wait you thought Stella was my girlfriend?" Ragnar blushes before shaking his head snapping out of it. "Look I understand you must be really confused right now, but your daughter has a powerful magic. She could do a lot of good with it."

"Mike if this is Bloom's true nature then who are we to say no?" Bloom's mom said.

As Bloom and Stella return from Alfea the troll got wind of Bloom's scent.

"The girl, she's in there." It said pointing to Bloom's house.

"Excellent, we'll go around back and get the whole happy family by surprise." Knut said.

Near the back of the house Kiko saw large shadows heading towards the room causing him to scream and run to the living room.

"Not now Kiko, we'll play later." Mike said pushing him away. "Now is not a good time."

Panicking Kiko waves his arms trying to say something.

"Uh I think he wants something." Ragnar said.

"You just had dinner, if you want to eat, you're gonna have to wait a while." He said.

Running back to the kitchen, Kikp started barricading the backdoor when they suddenly heard a loud smash.

"What the heck?!" Ragnar turns to see the large troll and ogre burst in through the kitchen.

Bloom's parents huddle in fear as Ragnar gets in front of them. Reaching for the only thing he could use as a weapon he unsheathes Valtor's sword and the black blade shined as Ragnar pointed it at them.

"You again? Where are the girls?" Knut asks.

"Right behind you!" Stella yells getting their attention. "Time to settle this!" Stella said transforming into her fairy form.

Flying in Stella kicks the troll in the face as Ragnar charges in and slashes it making it drop to its knees.

"You're getting your butt kicked by a blonde and a talking fishbone." Knut said.

"Wow talking fishbone haven't heard that one in a while." Ragnar rolls his eyes.

"Ragnar, Bloom we gotta split them up we're outnumbered." Stella said.

"I'll deal with the ghouls." Bloom said running outside causing the ghouls to chase after her leaving Stella and Ragnar to face the two brutes.

"You ready?" Stella asks.

"Let's do this." Ragnar said as they both charged.

Outside, Bloom was facing down the ghouls trying to figure out what to do when Stella blasts Knut out the door and on top of the ghouls crushing them.

"Wow, Stella and Ragnar make quite the team." Bloom said when the two of them were thrown out the window. "Are you guys okay?" Bloom asks as the troll makes his way out of the house about to crush the three of them when they heard a familiar roar.

Looking up to the sky Toothless flew in and blasted the troll with a plasma blast.

"Toothless!" Ragnar and Stella smiles.

"Toothless?" Bloom asks confused when Toothless lands and Riven, Sky, Timmy and Brandon appear out of a portal.

"Thanks for sending Toothless, Ragnar. We got here just in time." Timmy said.

"Okay let's take him to jail where he belongs." Brandon said.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little fun first?" Riven asks taking out a purple bola.

"Don't get too cocky, after all this is our first mission." Sky said.

"I knew Raggy would come begging us to save him. He can't do anything on his own." Riven mocks causing Ragnar to growl.

The troll lets out a roar as it makes his way towards them.

"Stay behind me!" Brandon said holding up his shield blocking the troll's punches. "Sky would you mind doing something?!"

"Huh? Oh right." Sky said snapping out of it. Slamming his large green sword towards the ground a crater opens.

"My turn." Timmy fires multiple blasts at the troll's feet and with a quick swipe of Toothless' tail the troll fell through the crater. "Bullseye. Thanks, Toothless."

Toothless roars happily before turning towards the rest.

"He's right, it's not over yet." Brandon said.

Ragnar drew his black sword and charged at the remaining ghouls slicing one in half before other jumps on his back but Riven rips it off only for the both of them to be punched by Knut.

Knut lets out a roar when suddenly he was blasted in the back by both Stella and Bloom.

"See, I told you you could do it." Stella said.

"Then I'm really a fairy." Bloom said in realization.

"Of course, you are. I'm never wrong." Stella boasts.

Knut picks himself up only to see he was completely surrounded. "Drats." Knut said creating a portal and disappearing.

"Finally, this one's over." Stella said.

"Bloom these are my friends: Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy and Brandon, he's Sky's squire." Ragnar introduces when Toothless pops up wanting to be introduced. "Right and this is my best buddy Toothless." Ragnar said when Toothless walks up to Bloom and starts sniffing her. "Uh he's not gonna eat me, is he?"

"Toothless? No way he's a total sweetie." Stella smiles as Toothless smiles and licks Bloom grossing her out.

As the troll tried to escape Timmy slaps a collar on it restraining it.

"I'm going back with the guys to drop the troll off at prison." Ragnar said.

"Well I guess our mission is over. You know Ragnar if you ever want to team up again, I think I might be open to it." Stella said.

"Thanks." Ragnar said when Stella leans in and pecks him on the cheek.

"That's for…everything." Stella said as a blush appeared on Ragnar's face.

As they opened a portal Ragnar looks at Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents before a smile formed on his face and he walked through the portal with his friends back to Red Fountain.

* * *

Walking to Headmaster Saladin's office, Ragnar presents Valtor's sword to him.

"Hmm this sword seems to have been used recently." Saladin said examining it.

"Y-Yeah an ogre broke my sword, so I had to temporarily use it." Ragnar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your weapon was broken? Well we can't have that." Saladin said.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me to go with Stella to retrieve the sword? There must have been tons of Specialists more qualified than me." Ragnar asks.

"I see that the school's insults seem to have gotten to you." Saladin smirks.

"What do you mean?" Ragnar asks.

"You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. The only thing standing in the way of you becoming a great Specialist is you." Saladin said surprising him. "And besides I'm not the only one who thinks that, you've got your dragon and friends who believe in you too."

"Y-Yeah I do." Ragnar nods.

"I'll send word that we have the sword, in the meantime I think it would be better if you held onto it, just until you find your new weapon." Saladin said handing the sword to Ragnar.

"Thank you, sir I won't let you down." Ragnar said walking out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Stella, she was helping Bloom and her parents clean up the house from the battle.

As she walked outside to throw away the rubble a figure was moving through the shadows alerting her.

"Who's there?" Stella asks turning towards an alley where the movement got louder. As it got closer Stella's eyes widen as she sees the Light Fury standing in front of her.

"T-Toothless?" Stella said before looking closely only to see it wasn't him. "I don't believe this."

The Light Fury growls softly alerting Stella. 'Come on what did Ragnar say about getting a Dragon's trust?'

Slowly holding out her hand Stella waited as the Light Fury sniffed her hand before a smile forms on her face.


	9. Romantic Flight

**Chapter 9: Romantic Flight**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I was a little wrapped up in my other stories. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Ragnar had helped Stella bring Bloom to Alfea and since then he has been studying the Book of Dragons he got from Drago.

In his room he was flipping through the pages when he came across the last entry in the book.

"Light Fury?" Ragnar looks at the picture and saw it was basically a white version of Toothless. "Wow I bet if I found that dragon Toothless would be really happy." He said when Brandon walked in.

"Hey Ragnar, come on we got to get ready for the big Gala at Alfea tomorrow. Everyone's going." Brandon said.

"You guys go have fun I'll probably stay here and hang out with Toothless and the dragons." Ragnar said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Oh no, you're not backing out of this one." Brandon said pulling the book out of his hands.

"Hey!" Ragnar said turning around.

"Come on Ragnar you can't tell me you're not the least bit interested in meeting a girl." Brandon said.

"Are you kidding? No girl would come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water for miles." Ragnar said.

"Aw come on what about that girl Stella? Didn't you two really hit it off?" Brandon asks.

"I guess." Ragnar shrugs.

"Then what are you so nervous about? If you know someone there maybe she wants to hang out with you." Brandon said.

"I guess. But what if she doesn't even remember me?" Ragnar asks when suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ragnar good to hear from you." Stella said on the other line surprising him.

"Stella?" Ragnar said as Brandon smirks in victory. "Uh what's up?"

"Well I wanted to call to ask if you were coming to the Gala at Alfea?" Stella asks.

"Uh probably, why do you ask?"

"There's something important that I found that you need to see. When you arrive come find me and I'll show you." Stella said.

"Alright, see you at the Gala." Ragnar said hanging up.

"Guess you're going after all." Brandon smiles clapping him on the back.

"So you thinking of asking any girls to dance at the Gala?" Ragnar asks.

"Actually I do, you think that Bloom girl we met would be interested?" Brandon asks.

"I think so." Ragnar chuckles.

"Would it be too early to introduce her to Skullcrusher?" Brandon asks.

"Start small, start with your dog Lady and work your way up to the dragon." Ragnar suggested.

"Good thinking." Brandon said when Timmy walked down the hall groaning in pain before he collapsed on his bed.

Looking over both boys were curious.

"Hey Timmy, what's wrong?" Brandon asks.

"I just spent the last hour flying Meatlug and my likes feel like jelly." Timmy groans causing Brandon and Ragnar to wince.

"Oh man." Ragnar said.

"Not all of us have custom saddles for our dragons." Brandon said turning to Ragnar. "You think if I gave you some money you could make one for me?"

"Me too?" Timmy asks.

"I'll head into town and go get some supplies." Ragnar nods.

* * *

Changing into his normal clothes, Ragnar was walking down the street carrying a big box full of supplies.

"This should be enough to make those saddles." Ragnar said when he overheard some familiar voices.

"Come on Bloom, let's try this store over here."

Turning to the side he saw Bloom and Stella walking past a store with 3 other girls with them. One had tan skin and brown hair this was Flora. One had short pink hair this was Tecna. And finally, there was a girl with black hair on pigtails, this was Musa.

"Hey Bloom! Stella!" Ragnar calls out getting their attention.

"Hey Ragnar, good to see you again." Bloom said walking over.

"How are you liking Alfea so far?" Ragnar asks.

"It's great, but I'm still working on controlling my magic." Bloom sighs.

"You'll get there." Ragnar said.

"Hey girls, who's your friend?" Flora asks walking over.

"This is Ragnar, he's the Specialist who helped me find Bloom and bring her here." Stella said.

"You're a Specialist?" Tecna asks surprised.

"Yep, me and the rest of my classmates will be seeing you all tonight." Ragnar nods when Musa looks at the supplies in his box.

"What's all this?" She asks.

"Saddle supplies for my friends." Ragnar said. "By the way Stella, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ragnar asks.

"I'll tell you at the Gala tonight, trust me you'll need to see it to believe it." Stella said.

"If you say so." Ragnar said even more curious. "Well I better get back to Red Fountain, see you all tonight." He said walking away.

"Hmm I always thought Specialists were big muscular guys." Musa said.

"Ragnar may not be as strong as most Specialists, but he comes through when it counts. Now come on we got to find Bloom a dress." Stella said as they walked away.

After going to multiple stores Bloom finally found a dress that was nice, but it was too expensive.

"Getting kinda late Bloom." Stella said.

"Yeah we need to get back to Alfea." Tecna said.

"You'll be alright?" Flora asks.

"Don't worry, I'll find something." Bloom said running off. "At least I hope so, the cheapest dress I've seen cost me my weekly allowance for the next 10 years."

Looking around Bloom noticed one store was having a sale and grins getting an idea.

* * *

As the sun was setting at Red Fountain the boys were preparing their gift to the girls at Alfea.

In the stables, Sky and Brandon walk in to see Ragnar sewing the saddles together.

"I didn't know you could sew." Sky said getting his attention.

"Well I had to learn a few life skills. What do you guys think?" Ragnar asks holding up a saddle.

"Not bad Ragnar, but it's about time to go." Brandon said.

"Already? Do I have to?" Ragnar asks.

Turning around he saw Sky, Brandon and Toothless giving him the same look that said "Yes, you do."

"Toothless, mind helping?" Brandon asks.

Nodding Toothless walks over to Ragnar and bit his cape.

"Hey Toothless! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Ragnar said as Toothless dragged him out of the room causing Sky and Brandon to chuckle.

"Guess Toothless is gonna be Ragnar's plus one to this." Sky chuckles.

* * *

Arriving at Alfea, all the boys met the girls who were dressed up in beautiful dresses, well almost all of them.

All the girls were really nervous when they saw Toothless walk in with Ragnar.

"You didn't have to come in with me, you know?" Ragnar said but Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"If he didn't you might have tried to back out. Toothless, keep an eye on him." Brandon said as Toothless nods.

"Great I've got a dragon babysitter." Ragnar groans.

"Ragnar you made it." Turning around he saw Stella walking over in a beautiful orange dress.

"Wow Stella, you look great." Ragnar blushes causing her to giggle.

"Thank you, and how are you Toothless?" Stella asks rubbing his head causing Toothless to smile.

"What on earth is that?" Tecna asks as she, Flora and Musa walked over.

"Girls, meet Toothless my dragon." Ragnar said nervously.

"You have a pet dragon?" Flora asks.

"He's not a pet. He's my best friend." Ragnar said.

"Is he friendly?" Musa asks.

"Absolutely." Ragnar and Stella said at the same time when Bloom entered the room in her normal clothes.

"There they are." Bloom made her way towards them and accidentally bumped into Brandon. "Sorry."

"Bloom are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She nods.

"I'm so happy to see you here." Brandon smiles.

"Yeah me too, but I gotta go." Bloom said running off.

"Already?" Brandon said confused.

"Girls!" Bloom said getting their attention.

"There you are." Tecna said.

"We were starting to worry." Flora said.

"Girls we need to talk it's an emergency." Bloom said.

"Sorry boys we'll be right back." Stella said.

"But wait what about that surprise?" Ragnar asks but they made their way out.

Toothless narrows his eyes seeing something was up. Nudging Ragnar he gestured for them to follow the girls.

Making their way down the hall they listened in on what Bloom was telling them.

"It's an emergency, the witches are here." Bloom said.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asks.

"Icy, Stormy and Darcy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain. I heard them say something about a Snake Rat." Bloom explains causing Ragnar to gasp.

"Snake Rats?" Tecna said looking it up.

"They're nasty little creatures." Ragnar said as he and Toothless walked over.

"Slimy, vicious and venomous. Just like the witches." Stella said.

"Ragnar did you follow us?" Bloom asks.

"Look if they tampered with our gift to you girls it concerns me just as much as you." Ragnar said.

"Much appreciated, by what's in it for them?" Stella asks.

"Stella, let me finish. They plan to use this as a distraction to get your ring." Bloom said.

"Sneaky little plan. We have to stop the eggs from being handed out." Musa said.

"Uh we might be a little too late." Ragnar points to show Timmy and Sky bringing in a chest.

"For you ladies." Sky said opening the chest to reveal a bunch of eggs.

"Egg surprises, great." Musa said.

"And the surprise is a very cuddly Snake Rat." Bloom said.

"We can't have Toothless blow it up, it would cause too much of a scene." Ragnar said.

"We need a counter spell and fast. Come on, let's form a circle." Stella said as all the girls linked hands. "Repeat after me: what it once was, let it be again."

As the girls chanted the spell the chest of eggs changed to what the Red Fountain students originally wanted it to be. When the girls opened it butterflies flew out of the eggs.

"Flora are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance?" Musa asks.

"I am." Flora nods as she grabs one of the eggs and pours magic into it. "And now I'll add a little surprise for our three witchy little friends."

"What did you do to the egg?" Bloom asks.

"Oh you'll see, in the meantime, you better hurry up and get dressed." Flora suggests when suddenly Toothless' ears perked up as he sensed something.

"Something wrong Toothless?" Ragnar asks but Stella smiles knowing exactly what was going on.

"Follow me." Stella said grabbing Ragnar's hand and leading him down the hall.

* * *

In the trees nearby three girls were furious. One had long white hair in a ponytail and a teal outfit, one had puffy purple hair and a magenta outfit and the last one had long brown hair with a purple outfit. These were Icy, Stormy and Darcy, otherwise known as the Trix.

"I don't believe this the spell didn't work." Icy growls.

"Alright, let's go see." Stormy said.

"Never mind Stormy, I always get what I want." Icy said narrowing her eyes.

Walking out back, Stella was leading Ragnar and Toothless to their surprise.

"Well after you and Toothless left I found her in Gardenia and needless to say when Griselda first saw her, she almost had a heart attack." Stella giggles.

"Who's she?" Ragnar asks when Stella opens a large door.

"Ragnar, Toothless meet Crystal." Stella said opening the door to reveal the Light Fury.

Smiling widely Toothless rushes past them knocking Stella into Ragnar causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Looking up they saw their faces were inches from each other causing them to blush before looking up to see Toothless and Crystal nuzzling each other.

"Well look at that." Ragnar said.

"Looks like those two are a couple." Stella said.

"Let's leave those two alone for a bit." Ragnar said as Stella nodded in agreement.

* * *

In Bloom's room, she was about to put on her dress when she saw Stella's jewelry chest floating out the door surprising her and Kiko.

"Stella's jewelry chest! I got to stop it!" Bloom said chasing the chest outside when it falls over and a small case floats away. "Stella's ring!"

As Stella walked back inside Ragnar was about to follow her when he noticed Bloom running across the garden. "Bloom?"

Curiosity getting the better of him he ran after her.

"Hang on, someone's coming this way and so is the ring." Icy said as Bloom catches the box pissing off the Trix. "I don't believe this she's getting away with the ring."

As Bloom walked back the Trix flew out of their hiding spot and dropped behind her.

"Nosy little girl." Stormy said.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Icy said as Bloom turns to see the Trix glaring at her.

"Uh oh, this isn't good. Where are the others?" Bloom asks.

From inside Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa were looking outside in worry.

"Oh no, those witches have Bloom cornered." Flora said.

"Wait, where's Ragnar?" Stella asks.

"He must still be outside." Musa said.

"Young ladies. It's time to offer our guests. Musa would you please play something?" Farragonda asks causing Musa and the girls to cringe seeing they couldn't go out and help Bloom.

"Hope you're ready little fairy." Stormy said as Icy fired a blast of ice at Bloom.

"Bloom look out!" Jumping in front of her Ragnar drew his new black sword and was able to slice the ice blast in half surprising the Trix and Bloom.

"Ragnar." Bloom smiles happy to see some backup.

"Whoa, an Anti-Magic sword? Now this I can use." Ragnar grins.

"What do we have here? Someone trying to play hero to the fairy?" Darcy asks.

"Back off Witches and go back to your school." Ragnar orders.

"And who's gonna make us?" Darcy smirks.

"I am." Ragnar said as Darcy gets in his face.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks.

"Uh yeah." Ragnar said a little nervous.

Swinging his sword at her Darcy jumps backwards and stomps the ground causing it to shake and open up behind him and Bloom.

Releasing a powerful tornado Stormy launches blowing both Bloom and Ragnar into the pit.

Stabbing his sword into the side Ragnar grabs Bloom's hand and hangs on tight.

Using her magic Icy grabs the case holding Stella's ring. "May I do the honors?"

"Of course." Stormy nods.

"You're one your own this time, your friends are not around to help you and your hero is nothing more than a weakling who can barely protect himself. So long little fairy." Icy said.

"No! I am a fairy I must not fail! I will succeed!" Bloom declares as a bright orange light engulfs her changing her into a light blue dress with fairy wings.

Flying up she lifts herself and Ragnar out of the whole. "Now we're evenly matched." Bloom declared looking at her new form.

"It'll take more than a cute outfit to win against us." Icy said.

"Well lucky for us I got just the thing!" Ragnar said before whistling loudly and suddenly the Trix heard a roar.

Looking up in the sky they saw Toothless and Crystal fly in and blast Stormy and Darcy knocking them to the ground.

"What the?" Icy said as the two dragons land next to Ragnar and Bloom. "Dragons?!" Icy gasps before she remembers what Knut said. "A dragon as black as the night."

"Now I'll say it again, return the ring or else." Ragnar said this time with more confidence.

"Ice Prison!" Icy yells as multiple blocks of ice appear around them. "Frost Bite!" Appearing out of one of the ice blocks Icy breathes a gust of ice at them knocking Bloom into Crystal. "Now let's put the icing on the cake. "Iceberg!"

Icy fires a giant blizzard which created a giant block of ice around the area where Ragnar and Bloom were.

Smirking at their victory Icy turns to her sisters. "We have the ring, let's get outta here." Icy said snapping her fingers and they disappeared, but if they had stayed a little longer they would have noticed Toothless and Crystal flying in with Ragnar and Bloom on their backs.

"Whoo that was close." Bloom said turning back into her regular clothes.

"Bloom!"

Turning around they saw Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna running towards them.

"Are you okay?" Flora asks.

"I'm fine, but where were you guys?" Bloom asks.

"We couldn't get away from the Headmistress." Stella explains.

"Is everything alright?" Tecna asks.

"Yeah, luckily Ragnar came by when he did." Bloom said gesturing to him who was petting Toothless and Crystal.

"These two were the real heroes." Ragnar smiles.

"You two took quite the risk." Tecna said.

"I know but they have Stella's ring. I was just trying to get it back." Bloom said.

"Don't worry Bloom, the ring is perfectly safe." Flora smiles.

"What do you mean? Tell me." Bloom said.

"While you were getting dressed I did a magical switcheroo with the egg and the ring." Flora explains.

"I'd love to see Icy's face when instead of the ring all she gets are a bunch of butterflies." Bloom smirks.

"Well that's not quite how it's gonna go." Flora said.

"But it will still be funny." Stella said.

"Hey don't you have a dress that needs fixing?" Ragnar asks.

"My dress!" Bloom gasps running inside with Tecna, Flora and Musa right behind her.

As Stella looks to see Ragnar bonding with Crystal she walks up to him.

"How are you so good with dragons?" Stella asks interested.

"I don't know, I just am." Ragnar shrugs. "She looks really healthy, have flown with her yet?"

"No, not yet." Stella said.

"Well…do you want to?" Ragnar asks surprising her.

"In this?" Stella asks.

"Trust me when you ride with your dragon you really feel close to it. That's why me and Toothless are such good friends." Ragnar smiles as Toothless roars in agreement.

"Well…I don't know." Stella said looking at Crystal who was looking Stella in the eye. "I…guess it couldn't hurt."

Smiling Ragnar helped Stella onto her dragon the two of them took off into the night sky.

As she held onto Crystal she looked to Ragnar and Toothless who were flying next to her.

"The trick is to stay calm and trust your dragon." Ragnar said. "Deep breaths."

Taking a deep breath Stella loosened her grip on Crystal and the two dragons flew gracefully through the sky.

As the moonlight reflected off Ragnar's confident face Stella couldn't help but feel drawn to it as she liked seeing this side of him.

Looking up at her Crystal smirked as she dipped down causing Stella to yelp causing Ragnar to chuckle.

"Oh you find that funny?" Stella asks creating a ball of light in her hands temporarily blinding Ragnar and Toothless causing Stella and Crystal to giggle.

As they regain their eyesight Ragnar looked at Stella's giggling face he couldn't help but blush.

Toothless looks to Ragnar and then to Crystal who nods seeing it too before flying above Alfea.

* * *

At Cloud Tower's School for Witches, Icy opens the case to reveal an egg.

"Hmm what's this? Maybe the ring's inside." She said shaking it. "There's definitely something inside." As she shook it the egg suddenly started to glow and then exploded to reveal a small baby duckling.

"What is that?" Stormy asks.

"Quack Quack. Mommy!" It said leaping onto Icy and kissing her cheek.

"I hate this!" Icy screams.

* * *

After their flight together, Stella lead Ragnar back inside where everyone was dancing.

"Wow look at Bloom." Stella said gesturing to Bloom's beautiful blue dress.

"Looks like she and Brandon are having a good time." Ragnar chuckles seeing him offer to dance with her.

"Too bad we're the only ones that had real fun, now let's dance." Stella said grabbing Ragnar's hands and putting one on her waist as she took the other hand.

Blushing slightly Ragnar looks into Stella's smiling face and a soft smile forms as they danced the night away.


	10. Finding a Style

**Chapter 10: Finding a Style**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you have suggested I should give the Specialists more dragons and this one was a favorite. I hope you guys like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late in the afternoon at Red Fountain as Ragnar was doing a series of pushups with Toothless counting with his tail.

Nearby Brandon, Timmy and Sky were watching him when Riven came up from behind.

"Look at that, Raggy trying to do a pushup is hilarious." Riven mocks. "Is he actually trying to build some muscle?"

"Riven why do you always have to be the guy to put Ragnar down? All is does is try hard pull his weight." Sky said.

"Yeah and you've seen him with Toothless. He's doing great." Timmy said.

"Please, Toothless does all the work. Even with that dragon Ragnar has been and always will be a loser." Riven said walking towards him.

"47…48…49." Ragnar counted when Riven walked up from behind and stepped on him smooshing him into the dirt.

"Oops didn't see ya." Riven smirks as Ragnar groans lifting his head up while Toothless growls at him.

"Riven, always a pleasure." Ragnar said wiping dirt off his face.

"Anytime Raggy." Riven said laughing as he walked away.

"Okay that's where I draw the line. Ragnar, you gotta stand up for yourself." Brandon said.

"He literally walked all over you." Timmy said.

"Yes, Timmy I know. Trust me I would love nothing more than to put Riven through the same hell he puts me through every day and just punch him right in the face." Ragnar growls.

"Ragnar, you can't drop to Riven's level. You gotta be the bigger man." Sky said.

"So what am I supposed to do?!" Ragnar snaps. "Do I fight him? Do I not fight? Or do I let him make fun and be his personal punching bag?! What guys?! Tell me what I should do!"

Unfortunately, all he was met with was silence as the three of them didn't know what to say.

"Aw forget this." Ragnar said before storming off into the woods.

Toothless roars about to follow him, but Brandon holds out his hand stopping him.

"Sorry Toothless, but I think this is something Ragnar needs to figure out on his own." Brandon said.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Ragnar was screaming in rage slashing his sword against a tree trying to chop it down.

"Stupid Riven! I'll show you who's a ragdoll!" Ragnar roars as he drops to his knees exhausted.

"You know if you scream that loud the dragons will be alerted to your presence." A voice said from behind.

Turning around Ragnar points his sword at Drago who was walking out.

"Old Master?" Ragnar said lowering his sword for a second.

"How has your training been going? The book been useful to you?" Drago asks as Ragnar nods. "Good unfortunately from what I just saw I wouldn't say you've been getting any respect from your peers."

"Riven doesn't respect anyone, all he does is pick on me. I would love nothing more than to prove him wrong." Ragnar growls causing Drago to grin.

"Well then, how would you like to try catching a new dragon to prove him wrong? You remember when we first met and how I captured that Whispering Death?"

"Yeah, that was incredible." Ragnar nods.

"Well I found a dragon and you are going to catch, by yourself." Drago points.

"What? But how?" Ragnar asks.

"The trick to taming a dragon is to show it you are the one in charge not it, if you can tame this dragon I guarantee you all the mocking all the insults and all the suffering will be a thing of the past." Drago said.

"You really think so?" Ragnar asks as Drago nods. "Where can I find this Dragon?"

'Whether the boy lives or dies, that powerful dragon will be one more for my side.' Drago thought as he told Ragnar where to go.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cloud Tower a giant lightning storm was echoing from the sky.

Inside the school for Witches, Mirta was eating dinner when lightning flashed startling her.

"Geez what's causing all this?" She asks as she looks to see all the other witches were unfazed by this.

She was about to get up and walk to her room when Icy, Stormy and Darcy walked past her bumping her back into her seat.

"Hey watch where you're going." Darcy said as they walked away.

As Mirta picked herself back up she looks out the window to see a figure making its way towards the school. "Who is that?" Looking closer she saw Ragnar making his way towards the school. "A specialist?"

Down below Ragnar looks to the top of the tower he saw lighting all coming from one spot.

"I wonder what dragon is causing all this?" Ragnar asks himself as snuck inside.

As he took the stairs to the roof he quickly hid down the hall as some witches walk past him. They were about to walk in his direction when a pair of hands grab him and pull him into a room.

"Whoa! Who are…Mirta?" Ragnar said surprised.

"Ragnar what are you doing here? If the witches see you're here you would get into so much trouble." Mirta asks.

"Listen, something dangerous is at the top of the tower and has been controlling this wild lightning storm." Ragnar said.

"Wait what? How is that possible? What's doing this? A fairy, witch, what?" Mirta asks confused.

"A dragon." Ragnar said causing her eyes to widen.

"There's a dragon he—" Mirta panics but Ragnar covers her mouth.

"Calm down, calm down that's why I'm here. I need to get that dragon away from here before anyone else notices." Ragnar said as he lets go.

"But a dragon? How are you gonna stop it by yourself?" Mirta asks scared.

"Mirta, dragons are my specialty." Ragnar grins surprising her.

"Alright, follow me." Mirta said as she peeked her head out to see the coast was clear.

Sneaking up to the roof the two of them reached the top to see the storm was most intense there.

Suddenly the two of them heard a loud roar. Looking up into the clouds they saw something flying above them. It was a dark purple with sharp metallic spikes running down its back along with a crown of spikes on its head as it roared at them lighting surrounded it.

"A Skrill." Ragnar said in horror remembering the picture from Drago's book.

"Ragnar, please tell me you have a plan." Mirta said as the Skrill landed across the tower glaring at them.

Drawing his sword Ragnar walks towards the Skrill. 'Old Master, I hope this works.' Spinning his sword around Ragnar mimics Drago as he screams at the Skrill.

However instead of being afraid of him the Skrill took it as a challenge and fires a blast of electricity at him.

Eyes widening Ragnar jumps out of the way.

"That was your plan?! Scream and swing your sword around?" Mirta asks when the Skrill swings his tail smacking into Ragnar knocking him towards the edge of the tower.

Ragnar groans in pain as he rolls over jus barely avoiding falling to his death.

"Why didn't I bring Toothless with me?" Ragnar groans.

As the Skrill turns to finish him off Mirta quickly snaps her fingers and the Skrill hears something roar at him. Turning around the Skrill saw another Skrill roaring at him.

Using this opening Mirta runs towards Ragnar and helps him up.

"Where did that other Skrill come from?" Ragnar asks.

"It's not, I make illusions." Mirta explains. "I don't suppose you have another idea for getting that thing under control?"

"I don't know what I did wrong? That's how I saw my Master tame one." Ragnar said.

"Well I don't think what your master does is really your style. That didn't really look natural." Mirta said.

Ragnar paused to think and realized she was right; he didn't do any of that when he tamed Toothless and the other dragons. He earned their trust and made them his friends.

"Mirta let me try this again." Ragnar said surprising her.

"What?" Mirta asks.

"I have an idea but I need your illusions." Ragnar said as he whispered his plan to her.

As the Skrill charges it tries to ram the illusion but the second it made impact the illusion disappeared.

Realizing it had been tricked it turns around to see 6 Ragnars facing it.

Hiding behind the staircase Mirta was keeping the illusion going.

"Come on Ragnar." She said watching the Ragnars approach the Skrill.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." They all said at the same time.

The Skrill roars summoning more lighting that struck all 6 of them. Immediately the 5 illusions disappeared while the real Ragnar draws his sword and slices the attack in half.

Surprised by his action the Skrill fires another blast but Ragnar slices that away as he makes his way towards it.

Letting out a roar the Skrill tries to scare him away, but Ragnar keeps walking. Putting his sword down Mirta gasps seeing him hold out his hands to him.

"Don't worry, It's okay, it's okay." Ragnar said holding out his hand.

What happened next shocked Mirta as the scary dragon looks to Ragnar and leans in towards his hand. Fearing the worst she thought it was gonna eat his hand but instead in leaned in and Ragnar was able to pet it.

"There we go, you're not mean you're just scared." Ragnar said scratching his scales causing the Skrill to smile.

"Incredible." Mirta said walking out of her hiding spot.

Looking to her Ragnar gestures for her to come over. Letting out a gulp she nervously walks next to Ragnar.

"Hold out your hand." Ragnar said as she held it out in front of the Skrill. "Now let him come to you."

As the Skrill sniffs her Mirta was paralyzed until the Skrill leaned in letting her feel its scales. Instantly her expression changed to a smile.

"Wow, now this is amazing." Mirta said when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Someone's coming. If they catch you, you'll get in trouble."

Ragnar looks around before realizing there was only one way out. "Come on let's get you back to your new home." Ragnar said climbing on the Skrill's back.

"Wait are you gonna—" Before Mirta could finish the two of them took off into the air leaving her speechless. "He's amazing." She said with a small blush when Headmistress Griffin walks up to see her all by herself.

"Mirta? What are you doing up here?" She asks.

"Uh nothing, just getting some fresh air Headmistress." Mirta said walking inside.

As Ragnar flew back Drago was watching from the ground.

"So, the boy does have potential." Drago grins.

* * *

The next morning at Red Fountain, Brandon, Sky and Timmy were walking to the stables with Toothless looking for Ragnar.

"So Ragnar never came to bed last night?" Brandon asks as Toothless shook his head.

"He must still be out in the forest." Timmy said.

"Well let's grab our dragons and see if we can find him." Sky said as they entered the stables to see Ragnar brushing the Skrill's scales.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ragnar smiles turning to them.

"Ragnar, what is this? What happened?" Timmy asks.

"And what's with the new dragon?" Brandon asks.

"Turns out I can do things without Toothless, I tamed Bolt here I all by myself." Ragnar said as Bolt roars happily.

"Wow." All of them said impressed.

"Wait until Riven finds out just how wrong he was about me." Ragnar chuckles seeing he finally figured out what he's good at.


	11. The Black-Mud Swamp

**Chapter 11: The Black-Mud Swamp**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one took awhile to figure out, but I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the forest outside Alfea, Prof. Palladium had taken his class to near the swamp for today's lesson.

"So as I was saying today's class will be a little difficult." Prof. Palladium said.

"Prof. Palladium a mosquito just bit me." A student said causing the other girls to giggle.

"Yes well we are near a swamp and it is just a mosquito." Prof. Palladium said.

"But look where it bit me." She said causing him to get nervous and the class would laugh.

"Poor Professor." Bloom said.

"If he was a bit more confident, they'd probably respect him more." Stella said.

"Now a fairy must be able to listen to what nature tells us. You've all been put into groups and you have 3 hours to make it out of the swamp and reach the clearing without using magic. Remember to listen carefully." Prof. Palladium said before disappearing.

"It's times like this I wish I brought Crystal with me." Stella sighs.

"He probably would have said no to her too." Bloom said as she, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora made their way into some mud.

"Ugh this place is so disgusting!" Stella groans.

"Yes, my dear all this mud is so very inconvenient." Musa said causing everyone to giggle.

"I don't mean to be rude but we are knee-deep in what is basically a problematic mud puddle. Alright guys, take cover I'll handle it." Tecna said as magic forms in her hand.

"No Tecna don't! We have to listen, I smell something…it smells like gas." Bloom said.

"Gas? Let's get outta here." Stella said as they ran out.

Grabbing a stick Bloom threw it and a small explosion went off the second it hit the swamp. "One spark and we would have been done for."

"That was way too close." Flora said.

"Especially for you Tecna, I would have sent you my cleaning bill." Stella said as they all laughed.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Toothless was growling as he nudged the Hunting Troll that attacked Bloom's house into their ship and into the cell.

"Someone want to tell me why Ragnar gets to bring his dragon on this mission but we can't bring ours?" Riven asks.

"Ragnar and Toothless have the most experience together while the rest of us are still learning." Timmy said.

"Besides it's not like Toothless is the one we need to keep an eye out for." Sky said as they turned around to the cell.

"Alright fine." Riven said as they entered the ship, but just as Ragnar was about to enter Riven stops him. "If you or your dragon screw this up for us you're walking home."

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence Riven. Let's just get this thing to Magix." Ragnar said as they climbed aboard unaware that Knut was nearby and heard everything.

* * *

An hour later, the aircraft was flying over the forest outside Alfea and everything seemed calm as Brandon, Sky, Ragnar, Riven and Toothless were making their way to Magix.

"You know Sky I have a strange feeling something is going to happen." Brandon said.

"Something fun or something bad?" Sky asks.

"I don't know, just something." Brandon said.

"Relax you guys, as you can see I have complete control over this aircraft." Riven said.

"Oh yeah?" Sky smirks.

"That's right and don't you forget to call me Captain." Riven said.

Toothless brushes it off saying as if.

"I know right." Ragnar smirks when Timmy walks in. "So how are things looking back there?"

"Alright, the prisoner is completely calm." Timmy said when something hit the aircraft causing it rock violently. "Although maybe I spoke too soon!"

"What was that?!" Brandon asks.

"It's coming from outside, something's out there!" Sky said.

"Impossible. There's nothing on the sensors." Riven said when they got blasted again.

"Then how do you explain why we're going down?!" Ragnar screams as aircraft plummeted towards the ground.

"Everybody hold on!" Brandon screams.

Down below the Winx saw the aircraft fly past them.

"A Red Fountain Aircraft?!" Bloom gasps as it crash lands. "Let's go see! They might need help!" Making it to the crash site they arrived just in time to see Toothless helping Brandon and Sky up.

"Thanks for the save Toothless." Brandon said.

"Yeah we owe ya one." Sky said as Toothless smiles enjoying the compliments when all the girls arrived to see Riven and Timmy picking themselves up.

"Hey anyone seen Ragnar?" Timmy asks as they looked around to see a hand reaching out of the sludge. Walking over Toothless yanks it up to reveal Ragnar had fallen into the sludge and was gasping for air.

"Thanks bud." Ragnar pants. "Man if things get that ugly I might need to make wings of my own."

Toothless raises his head with interest thinking back to Hiccup's old flight suit.

"You guys okay?" Flora asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Riven smirks.

"We're all fine thanks." Sky smiles when he noticed a big hole in the ship and footprints leading off. "Oh no! The troll!"

"It's escaped!" Brandon said causing all the girls to gasp.

"You guys were transporting a troll and you let it get away?" Tecna asks.

"It wasn't our fault, there was an accident." Riven said.

"Mechanical failure." Timmy said.

"Anyhow there's nothing to worry about, he's handcuffed." Riven said when Ragnar notices something next to his leg.

"Uh guys." Ragnar said pulling it up to reveal the handcuffs causing everyone to gasp.

"Anyhow, what are you all doing out here?" Brandon asks.

"We're out her on an assignment, Brandon." Bloom said.

"Then go back to your assignment and leave it to the Specialists." Riven said.

"Oh the Specialists are coming? When?" Stella asks causing Toothless and Ragnar to chuckle at how she called Riven out.

"I mean us." Riven growls for the first time being on the other end of an insult.

"I think what Riven is trying to say is we don't want any of you to get hurt. We'll handle this." Ragnar said.

"We don't need your input Ragdoll." Riven growls.

"And we don't need to be told what to do. We'll take care of this on our own." A girl said.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Come on guys we got a troll to capture." Riven said as the boys and Toothless walked back to the aircraft.

"What do you think we should do?" Bloom asks.

"I say we go with the guys and help them find the troll." Stella suggests.

"No, it's too dangerous. We should stick to the assignment." Flora suggests.

"We all know that troll is a wild one, Ragnar and the others could be in trouble." Stella said.

"Maybe but there's something else. Did you notice the hole in the ship? Someone helped it escape." Tecna points out.

"Well in that case we don't really have much of a choice." Flora said as they walked over to the aircraft.

As Timmy was working on fixing the aircraft the girls were telling everything to the others.

"Whoever attacked you aircraft also helped the troll escape. That's a Psychic lock which requires a strong mental power." Tecna points out.

"And there's no way the troll could have done it himself." Ragnar realized.

"Exactly." Tecna said.

"Hey guys look at this, notice anything about these footprints?" Bloom asks pointing to the tracks.

"Yeah his feet are as big as an ocean liner." Stella said.

"Huge feet that become less visible, how is that possible?" Musa asks.

"The ground is too soft to just disappear like that." Flora said.

"It's as if the troll magically lost weight." Stella said.

"Or it achieved a state of weightlessness." Musa said.

"But trolls can't use magic." Flora said.

"That means someone is helping it." Bloom said deciding to look for the Specialists to help them in their search.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Specialists, Toothless flew ahead to try and find any sign of the troll.

"Man how are we going to find anything in a swamp this thick?" Timmy asks.

"Don't worry if Toothless spots anything he'll let us now." Ragnar said.

"Yeah now I really feel safe." Riven said sarcastically causing Ragnar to glare.

"You know Riven one day you are gonna—" Ragnar stops midsentence hearing something.

"Gonna what Raggy? Tell me I dare you." Riven said glaring him in the face.

"Riven stop talking." Ragnar warns causing him to smirk.

"Or what? You gonna go crying to your dragon about me?" Riven laughs when suddenly grabs him by the foot and yanks him into some bushes.

"Riven!" Sky, Brandon and Timmy yelled when they suddenly got pulled into the bushes with Riven.

"Guys!" Ragnar gasps when he follows to see two Snaptrapper dragons had the guys tied up in some vines.

Little did they know, the Winx heard their screams and got startled.

"That sounded like the guys!" Bloom gasps.

"We better hurry, they could be in trouble!" Stella said as they ran towards them.

"Ragnar, run!" Sky said.

"Get help!" Timmy screams.

Ragnar tries to get away but the two Snaptrappers turn to him and all 8 heads growl.

As the girls arrive they gasp to see Ragnar on the ground about to be eaten.

"Ragnar!" Bloom and Stella gasp as the heads dived towards him but at the last second they stop.

Everyone was speechless as they saw Ragnar get up and hold out his hands. "Back! Get back!" Ragnar said causing the two dragons to back away in fear. "That's right, you better be sorry." Looking to the girls he gestures for them to help his friends as he led the two dragons away.

The Snaptrappers look in fear especially when Ragnar reaches into his bag and pulls out an eel scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Yeah don't like these much do you. Well you better apologize." Ragnar said as Toothless landed behind the Snaptrappers causing their eyes to widen. "You mind taking over bud?"

Toothless lets out his Alpha roar putting both dragons in their place.

When Ragnar and Toothless walk back to see the girls helping his friends out of the vines they cringe in fear to see the Snaptrappers until they cut them down from the vines.

"Now say you're sorry to them." Ragnar said as the 8 heads bow in apology. "Good now head to Red Fountain." Ragnar said as Toothless orders them to fly away.

When he turns back everyone had speechless expressions on their faces.

"So…is everyone alright?" Ragnar asks breaking the silence when Sky claps him on the back.

"Where has this Ragnar been the whole time?" He smiles when Musa, Tecna and Flora ran over to him.

"How did you do that? That was amazing." Musa said.

"You have to tell me everything you know about dragons." Tecna begs.

"You tamed two dragons at once, please you gotta tell me how." Flora said.

"Uh well." Ragnar blushes not used to this much attention.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Riven said.

"Please if it wasn't for him you boys would have been dragon chow." Stella said as they walked away.

"I really appreciate you coming back to help us Bloom." Brandon said.

"I think at this point we should look for the troll together." Bloom suggests.

"I'm fine with that." Flora said.

"I refuse to team up with fairies." Riven said.

"Then you're on your own buddy, but if you see the troll don't hesitate to ask for help." Sky smirks

"Or if you need me and Toothless to save you from anymore dragons." Ragnar said as Toothless chuckles in agreement.

Riven glares at them before reluctantly agreeing to go along with it.

* * *

Arriving at what seemed like an area they could get through they all leaped onto small patches to get across when suddenly the parts they were standing on started to move.

"Uh what's going on?" Musa asks.

"Toothless?" Ragnar asks looking up.

Toothless flies around and gasps when he sees a whirlpool forming in the water.

"We better move quick!" Brandon said.

"But watch your step!" Ragnar said as they hopped away.

As Stella leaped on one she slips and falls into Ragnar's arms. "Uh Ragnar." She said nervously.

"Hey Stella." He said equally nervous.

Up above Toothless rolls his eyes before swooping in and grabbing them both with his claws and lifting them to shore.

"Thanks bud." Ragnar said.

Riven leaped to the shore he came up short and falls into the water.

"Riven!" Tecna said grabbing his arms and pulls, but the force of the whirlpool started to pull her in. Moving in quick Timmy and Ragnar grabbed her legs.

"Little help please!" Ragnar said as Brandon and Bloom helped them pull Riven and Tecna to safety.

"Come on guys let's go, we've got a troll to catch. We've lost too much time already." Riven said standing up.

"Uh how about a thank you?" Tecna asks as Toothless growls making Ragnar chuckle.

"Yeah that word isn't in Riven's vocabulary." Ragnar chuckles when they heard a scream.

"We found him." Sky said as they ran to see the troll had cornered three girls from Bloom's class against the cliff.

"It's Emeril." Bloom gasps. "They're trapped! We need to do something before it causes trouble."

"We gotta move fast and cause a distraction." Sky said.

"Luckily we have a pretty fast dragon on our team." Brandon said as Ragnar and Toothless nod.

"You ready bud?" Ragnar asks as Toothless nods.

"Then Brandon and Timmy will grab a hold of him while Riven and I slip the handcuffs on him." Sky said.

Climbing on Toothless, they took to the sky and flew towards the troll.

"Hey ugly!" Ragnar yells as Toothless blasts the troll knocking it to the ground and getting its attention. "Remember us?"

The troll roars in anger as he charged at them when from the side Brandon and Timmy leap at him and grab his legs tripping him.

"Now!" Brandon yells as Ragnar jumps off Toothless and helps Riven and Sky try to cuff him, but the troll put up a fight.

"Come on cuff him!" Ragnar yells.

"Easier said than done!" Riven yells.

"Come on guys I can't hold on much longer!" Timmy yells when they slams the cuff down on something, but the troll's hands were still free.

Grabbing Riven and Sky he sent them all flying before making his escape.

Brandon looks to see what went wrong and sees that they cuffed Ragnar, not the troll.

"Well this is humiliating." Ragnar sighs as Brandon took the cuffs off him.

"Lotta good we did." Brandon sighs as the fairies walk up to them.

"You guys call yourselves the Specialists? What's your specialty? Botchery?" Emeril asks as she and her friends walked away laughing.

"Talk about humiliating." Riven sighs.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone constantly mock you despite trying your best." Ragnar said looking at Riven.

Riven looks at Ragnar and realizes that those girls treated him the same way he treated Ragnar.

Walking to a log Brandon sat down when Bloom walked over.

"Even though you lost the troll, that was a really nice thing you guys did." Bloom said.

"That's nice of you to say Bloom, but your friends weren't far off. We're not Specialists, we're a bunch of rookies. The only thing we do really well together is argue." Brandon admits.

Nearby Brandon and Sky were arguing.

"Don't look at me, Sky. I'm not the one who handcuffed Ragnar." Riven said.

"Oh please you practically live to make Ragnar's life miserable." Sky said.

"How about I make your life miserable?" Riven growls.

"That's enough, the first thing we have to do is learn to get along or we'll never catch that troll." Timmy said.

Looking at each other, Riven and Sky nod seeing he was right.

Riven looks to Ragnar who was sitting with Toothless and walks over.

When Toothless sees Riven he growls before Ragnar stops him. "What do you want?" Ragnar asks.

"Look I want to say…I'm sorry." Riven mumbles that last part.

"What?" Ragnar asks not hearing him.

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbles a little louder.

"What?" Ragnar asks.

"I'm sorry alright, look we may not get along well Ragnar, but I guess…it wouldn't hurt if while we're on missions we put this aside and at least try to work together." Riven said surprising them.

"Are you serious?" Ragnar asks as Riven nods. "Alright but don't think this means I'm letting all that bullying you've put me through slide."

As they shook hands Brandon and Timmy walk over.

"Looks like Riven and Ragnar called a truce." Sky said.

"I would have preferred peace, but I'll take it." Brandon chuckles causing everyone to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark part of the swamp, Icy, Stormy and Darcy were waiting.

"I knew it, I knew it." Stormy said.

"You gotta learn to chill out Stormy, everything is under control." Icy said.

"But he could be lost." Darcy said.

"Impossible. When a troll picks up a scent, he never loses it." Icy said.

"Maybe he sunk in the quicksand." Darcy said.

"But our Anti-Gravity spell." Stormy said.

"Well that could have made him lose the scent, but I never make a plan that's not perfect." Icy said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Looking down Icy saw her baby duck hopping towards her.

"Annoying creature." Icy said freezing everything but the duck's legs which it used to hop towards her when the troll came out of the woods.

"Good, we helped you escape, and you kept your part of the bargain. Now you will return to Oblivion." Darcy said surprising it.

"Goodbye Troll, our secret dies with you." Stormy said as the three of them used their magic to make the troll disappear.

"Now, let's get back to Cloud Tower." Icy said as they vanished.

Walking nearby the Winx and the Specialists had just arrived when Toothless' ears perked up.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Stella asks when Toothless runs to where the Trix were and started sniffing the ground.

"The troll must've been here." Ragnar said as they looked around.

"But where did it go?" Tecna asks.

"I wish I knew." Ragnar said when Bloom bends down and picks up some feathers.

"What's that?" Flora asks.

"I don't know, but they look familiar." Bloom said.

"Icy's duck." Musa growled.

"And what does she have to do with this story?" Flora asks.

"I haven't got a clue, but I'd really like to know." Bloom said.

* * *

Later that night, the Specialists dropped off the girls at their class meeting spot.

"Well if you guys don't mind we'll stay here and wish you goodbye." Brandon said as the boys really didn't want to get mocked by their classmates again.

"Don't worry about it, we totally understand." Bloom said.

"Hey Ragnar." Stella calls out getting his attention. "Great job out there today, Dragon Rider." She winks.

Ragnar smiles hearing that as they took off back to Red Fountain.

"I watched you during today's exercise." Prof. Palladium said walking up to them. "And even though you came in last. I'm really satisfied with your work." He said surprising them. "You showed courage, initiative and generosity not to mention great decision making. I would like to say this trip today was like a test run."

"No fair you mean we did that whole thing for nothing?" Emeril asks.

"I wouldn't say that. Some of you learned quite a lesson today." Prof. Palladium said.

* * *

At the Red Fountain stables, Ragnar, Brandon, Timmy, Sky and Riven were sitting around with their dragons.

"This mission was a complete failure." Sky said.

"No arguments there." Ragnar said.

"We did lose the troll but it was a great experience for us." Sky said.

"It's true Prince Sky. For the first time in my life I felt like I was part of a real team." Timmy said.

"You know what I say? A real team of Specialists was born today. Right guys?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah." They all nodded putting their hands together when suddenly Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Skullcrusher, Meatlug and Barf and Belch joined in surprising them.

"What the?" Riven asks.

"Looks like our team just got some more members." Ragnar said as they all laughed.

"But seriously guys don't call me Prince, it makes me feel old." Sky said.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Bloom was walking to her room when she stopped at Stella's to see she was laying in bed with Crystal sleeping nearby.

"Stella? You awake?" Bloom asks.

"Yeah." She said opening her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Bloom asks.

"Yeah. Goodnight Bloom." Stella yawns.

"Goodnight Bloom, goodnight Crystal." Bloom said as Crystal yawns saying goodnight.

"Goodnight Ragnar." Stella yawns not even hearing what she said, but Bloom and Crystal heard it.


	12. Date with Disaster

**Chapter 12: Date with Disaster**

**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas. I'd like to thank Nitro Zeus who helped me with the first part of this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

On the outskirts of Cloud Tower, the Trix were having a meeting.

"There has to be a way we can get Stella's ring from her." Icy said.

"Easier said than done. Every time we tried her annoying little friends get in the way." Stormy said.

"Not to mention that really annoying Specialist with the black dragon." Darcy said causing Icy to growl.

"No way we can fight against those fairies and a dragon with our powers alone. There has to be a way we can get the advantage." Icy said.

"But there is." A dark voice said.

The Trix turn to see Drago walking out of the woods towards them. "Assuming you're willing to do me a favor in return."

"And why should we even listen to what you have to say?" Darcy asks.

"Because I have a way to get the three of you some of the most dangerous dragons." Drago said.

"What exactly is in it for you if we say yes?" Stormy asks.

"To get dragons, you have to find dragons. If I give you three some of my dragons then you have to help me gather more dragons in the future." Drago said.

"We want to see these dragons first, before we agree to anything." Darcy said.

"Fair enough. Follow me ladies." Drago grins leading them into the forest.

* * *

**(Play Shiver my Timbers from Muppets Treasure Island)**

In a hidden camp, Drago led the Trix inside where Dragon Hunters that Drago had taken in were forcing dragons of all shapes and sizes into cages, jabbing at them with swords an guns and dodging fire.

All the hunters were dressed in camo colored outfits with guns strapped to their backs.

Suddenly a hunter with a brownish beard, a military hat, camo combat vest and a stun baton walks over to Drago.

"Sir, we got a new batch. Mostly Nadders and Zipplebacks, but there was Singetail and a Thunderdrum." He said.

"Very good, you know what to do next." Drago orders.

"Yes sir." He said walking out and taking out his baton.

As Icy walked past a cage she sees a Hobblegrunt and a Gronckle bound and tied in cages, but they weren't struggling at all. Their scales and eyes were dulled to the point you could hardly tell if they were alive or dead.

Darcy looks around and notices a Rumblehorn screaming in pain as multiple hunters stabbed it with stun batons as they all laughed at its suffering.

Stormy looks up and notices a Monstrous Nightmare trying to fly away and escape but the Hunters threw many chains around it pinning it to the ground when a large muscular hunter with black hair and an eyepatch hits it in the face with a large club knocking it out.

'This guy is serious he even knows how to break dragons.' Icy thought impressed

"So what do you girls think of my offer now?" Drago asks.

"I'll admit this was not what I was expecting." Stormy said.

"You'd be amazed the kind of help I was willing to find." Drago said as a Hunter handed him his spear. "Do you have them ready?"

"Yes sir, they're right over there." He points to the three cages.

"Excellent." Drago said walking towards them.

"Where our dragons?" Darcy asks.

"They're right here." Drago said banging on three cages that open up.

When the Trix saw them walk out evil grins form on their faces.

"Girls I think we have a deal." Icy said.

**(End song)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alfea, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna were in the kitchens peeling potatoes for dinner.

"I hate kitchen duty, I don't get it." Bloom said.

"What don't you get, Bloom?" Musa asks.

"Why a school of fairies can't use magic to cook dinner. It doesn't make sense. All you gotta do is wave the magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle the nose a few times and voila. Everything's ready without any effort." Bloom said when the chef walks in.

"Maybe so, but homecooked meals taste better and are much healthier." He said.

"Oh hi Master Sfoglia." Bloom said realizing she was busted.

"How's the side dish coming along?" Sfoglia asks.

"We're almost finished sir." Musa said showing him a potato.

"This potato is too small cut off less skin." Sfoglia said. "And what about the omelets? Don't forget to flip them."

"O-Of course." Bloom said as they ran to the pans.

"Cooking is an art, ladies." Sfoglia said.

"When I graduate I'll eat out every night." Musa said.

"Let's see you flip." Sfoglia said.

Flora and Tecna flipped their omelets with ease while Musa almost missed hers, but when they got to Bloom she flipped hers to the point it landed on the ceiling fan.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how that happened." Bloom said.

"Well don't just stand there, turn off the fan." He said.

"I'm on it." Flora said flipping the switch causing the omelet to hit Master Sfoglia in the face.

"I'll need to have a word with the headmistress about permanently exempting you from kitchen duty, you girls cause more trouble than help. I need to go clean myself up before dinner. Keep an eye on the roast." Sfoglia said leaving the room.

"Everything's okay here." Flora said checking the roast when Stella walks in.

"Girls I have some amazing news." Stella said.

"We know, you managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations Stella." Tecna said.

"Oh I have a perfectly valid reason for that. I'm going out tonight." Stella said.

"Oh yeah perfectly valid reason." Bloom said sarcastically.

"I got an invitation, guess who from?" Stella asks taking out an invite.

"Oh we're just dying to find out." Musa said sarcastically.

"It's from Ragnar. To Black Lagoon." Stella said.

"Dragon boy? Wow." Flora said.

"A guy who knows you and still wants to see you?" Musa asks.

"Hmm I never thought Ragnar was the kind of guy to send letters." Bloom said.

"Girls please help me. I have no idea what to wear." Stella said.

"Don't worry, we'll help." Bloom said.

In Stella's room, she opened her closet and they were blown away by how many clothes she had.

"Stella your closet is huge. I think even Crystal could sleep in here." Bloom said blown away by the size.

"That's the problem. I need to choose something." Stella said.

"How about this?" Flora asks pulling out a black dress. "Simple, stylish and elegant."

"For a funeral." Stella said.

"How about this? You're sure to make quite the impression with this." Tecna said pulling out a crazy pink dress with feathers. "How could you buy something like this?"

"I didn't." Stella said.

"Someone bought it for you?" Tecna asks.

"I made it myself." Stella said.

"In the dark?" Musa asks.

"Ooh I like this one." Bloom said pulling out a blue dress.

"That's perfect." Stella said.

"Will Brandon be there too? He and Ragnar always hang out." Bloom asks.

"When he doesn't hang out with Toothless." Tecna giggles as Crystal walks over asking if she could come with.

"Oh sorry Crystal but Ragnar gave Toothless the night off so he won't be there." Stella said causing her to frown. "Musa can you hand me that box?"

Musa grabs a green chest but struggled to lift it. "What's in this thing?"

"Just some jewelry." Stella said opening it to reveal the chest was filled all the way to the top.

"Just some? What's a lot?" Flora asks as Stella put on some bracelets.

"Hmm this ring is too much. Here Bloom you hold onto it." Stella said giving her the ring.

"But this gives you your powers." Bloom said.

"I won't need it." Stella said.

"I wouldn't trust this guy. Something is not right. I smell a rat." Tecna said.

"I smell something too." Musa said when they saw smoke coming from the kitchen making them realize they forgot about the roast.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Flora yells as Bloom, Musa and Tecna ran to the kitchen.

"Oh no what a mess." Bloom said.

"Mess you say?" A voice said causing the three girls to cringe. Turning around they saw Griselda walking towards them. "More like disaster, catastrophe, calamity. Your unreliability is unforgivable."

"Oh no it's Ms. Griselda." Musa winces.

Waving her hand Griselda undid all the damage they caused and turned the kitchen back to normal. "I hope you have a good excuse for all of this."

"Here I come girls!" Flora yells tripping and ends up spraying Griselda with the fire extinguisher.

"Get back to work do you hear me! Dinner must not be delayed." Griselda yells in anger before she left.

"Bread and cheese anyone?" Bloom asks.

* * *

After dinner, the Winx went back to their room exhausted.

"I am so exhausted. How are you feeling Flora?" Bloom asks but Flora had already fallen asleep. "Guess that answers that." Bloom smiles as Kiko put a blanket over her when Bloom heard Musa muttering.

"I want to go out too, with our without a date." Musa grumbles.

"It would be nice if someone asked us out." Bloom said walking over.

"I don't get the point of dating." Tecna said.

"It's fun, you should try it." Bloom said.

"What's the point? It's totally irrelevant." Tecna said.

"Then you have nothing to lose." Bloom said.

"Yeah why don't you ask Timmy out?" Musa suggests.

"I'm going to bed." Tecna said not wanting to deal with it anymore.

Letting out yawns Bloom and Musa went to bed too.

The next morning, Bloom was sound asleep when they heard a loud noise coming from Stella's room waking her up.

"Hey what's going on?" Flora asks.

"I don't know. But it's coming from Stella's room." Bloom said as everyone woke up.

"You heard that too?" Musa asks.

"Stella? Stella?" Bloom calls out to reveal Stella.

"Hey uh guys. What's up?" Stella asks.

"Stella what's with all the noise? And at this hour? It's not even time to get up yet." Tecna asks.

"Uh a bag fell down. Everything's fine go back to sleep." Stella said.

"What's the point? The alarm's about to go off anyway." Bloom said.

"What time did you get in last night? We didn't hear you come in." Flora asks.

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you up." Stella said.

"So how did it go? Come on we want the details." Bloom said.

"Oh but there's nothing to tell." Stella said.

"And you want us to believe that? Come on." Bloom urges.

"I said nothing happened so mind your own business." Stella said closing the door.

"Who does she think she is?" Musa growls.

"No Musa, leave her alone. She'll get over it." Bloom said.

But in the end Stella didn't even show up to class.

* * *

Walking out of the stables, Bloom walked out with Crystal right behind her.

"I don't know what's going on Crystal, but maybe if Stella saw you with me, she might calm down." Bloom said as Crystal nods in understanding.

Making their way to the room they saw the place was completely wrecked.

"What the? Stella?" Bloom ran to Stella's room to see it was a wreck as well. "This place looks like a tornado went through here."

Bloom and Crystal ran into Tecna and Musa's room when the door closed.

"Hey Bloom. Looking for me?" Stella asks.

"Stella you did this? Why?" Bloom asks.

Crystal was about to approach Stella when she smelled something and instantly she growled ready to attack.

"Because Bloom you hid my ring. Now where is it?" Stella asks throwing a chair to the door.

Before she could get any closer Crystal jumps in front of Bloom and roars at Stella.

"Crystal don't hurt her!" Bloom said.

"You want to go you overgrown lizard?" Stella taunts as Crystal fired a blast at her but Stella dodges causing the attack to shatter the window allowing her to escape.

"Stella, what's happening?" Bloom asks as Crystal frowns returning to normal.

When Flora, Musa and Tecna arrived Bloom had showed them the damage.

"I can't believe it." Flora said.

"Believe it girl, this is no dream." Musa said.

"What on earth has gotten into her?" Flora asks.

"Her date with Dragon Boy must've sent her into dizzy mode." Tecna said.

"On Earth, we say she's out of her head, but I don't think Ragnar's behind it. Ragnar always said dragons are incredibly loyal, but the second Crystal saw Stella she attacked her." Bloom said.

"I don't understand the part about the ring, why would she look for it when she gave it to you?" Musa asks.

"What if she lost her memory? What if something happened to make her confused?" Flora suggests.

"That's what we gotta find out and before anyone else does." Bloom said.

"But she's not answering her cell phone." Tecna said.

"Too obvious." Bloom said when Musa picked up the note.

"Well I say we start with last night's date. Ragnar, our number one suspect." Musa said.

"Next stop, Red Fountain." Bloom said.

* * *

At Red Fountain, in the training fields, Toothless and Lady, Sky's dog were in the fields with Ragnar and Sky when the girls showed up.

"Well this is a surprise." Sky said.

"Hey girls what's up?" Ragnar asks when Crystal ran to Toothless who was very happy to see her.

As the two of the nuzzled the girls walked over to Ragnar.

"Ragnar we need to ask you something important." Bloom said.

"Sure what?" Ragnar asks.

"What happened last night between you and Stella?" Musa asks confusing him.

"Stella? I never saw her last night. I was here training." Ragnar said.

"It's true, Brandon and I were coaching him." Sky said.

"But you sent her a note asking her out." Flora said showing it to him.

"What? Me ask Stella?" Ragnar looks at the note. "This isn't even my handwriting."

Suddenly Riven walks out laughing. "Seriously girls, everyone knows Ragnar can't get a date. Even Toothless has more girls than him."

"Very funny Riven." Bloom glares.

"Ha Ha I forgot how to laugh." Ragnar glares.

"Bye sweeties." Riven said walking away.

"I really can't stand that guy." Bloom and Ragnar said at the same time causing them both to chuckle.

"I hope nothing's happened to her." Ragnar said when Lady started barking.

"Would it be possible to turn that animal off?" Tecna asks.

"Lady calm down. Lady." Sky calls out but nothing worked.

"Lady!" Brandon calls out as he and Skullcrusher came over. "There you go, girl." He said petting her.

"She spends so much time with Brandon she stopped listening to me." Sky said.

"Hi Brandon." Bloom smiles.

"Hello Bloom." Brandon said as Skullcrusher walks up to her surprising her.

"Wow you have a dragon too?" Bloom asks.

"Yep, I got Skullcrusher here, thanks to Ragnar." Brandon said clapping him on the back.

"Hey!" Looking up they saw Master Codatorta calling down to them. "Break's over. You boys and your dragons are needed in the arena. So say goodbye to your friends. That means you Toothless." He said pointing to Toothless who hung his head annoyed while Crystal chuckles softly.

"That's Codatorta the terrible, best not keep him waiting." Brandon said.

"You'll let us know if you need any help, right?" Sky asks.

"You got it." Bloom said.

"And Bloom." Ragnar said getting her attention. "Even if things look confusing a dragon can rely on more than just sight to figure things out. Listen to them." Ragnar said as they walked away.

"Now what?" Flora asks.

"Do you have to ask? Let's go to Magix." Bloom said as they left.

* * *

In the town of Magix, the four girls and dragon were walking along the streets but needless to say people were freaking out at the sight of Crystal.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring a dragon into the city." Musa said.

"Yeah but we need Crystal's help in finding out what happened to Stella." Bloom said.

"But she could be anywhere in this city." Flora said.

"She said she was going to the Black Lagoon." Bloom said.

"I'll run a search through my information network." Tecna said as a map showed on her wrist. "Hmm I'm not finding anything."

"Let me show you my information network." Bloom said.

"You have one?" Tecna asks surprised.

"Yep. Excuse me sir do you know where the Black Lagoon is?" Bloom asks a man walking by.

"Sorry, no." He said walking away.

"Feel free to use it if you'd like." Bloom said as the other girls giggle.

After an hour of asking people around town nobody knew about it.

Growling Crystal lays down next to the girls.

"Nothing, this isn't good." Flora said.

"If they wanted to be a cool spot they really should advertise a bit." Bloom said.

"Yeah nobody's heard of it. Something's fishy going on here." Musa said.

"Maybe we should head back to Alfea and warn Ms. Griselda." Tecna suggests.

"Are you girls giving up already?" Bloom asks.

"This kind of perseverance is not always good Bloom." Tecna said.

"Well neither are all your gadgets." Bloom said.

"Hey this is no time to be fighting." Flora said.

"Sorry." Both girls apologized.

"Excuse me ladies." Looking up they saw a boy walking towards them. "I couldn't help but notice you were asking questions and I think I know what you're looking for, but maybe it's none of my business." He said.

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you say so right away?" Bloom asks.

"Do you know anything about the Black Lagoon? Please tell us." Musa begs.

"It's this trendy new restaurant on the edge of town. You keep going down the main road and it's across the bridge. You can't miss it. There's a large tree in front of it." He points.

"Oh thank you sir." Bloom said turning to face him but when she did he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"What a strange man." Tecna said.

"Agreed, Tecna. Strange indeed." Bloom said.

Crystal looked around suspiciously as she sensed something flying in the direction of the Black Lagoon.

* * *

Making their way to the Black Lagoon, they spotted the building and the tree.

"When we get back to Alfea don't forget to upgrade your search program." Musa said.

"My program works very well, it's this place that wrong." Tecna said.

"Tecna's right, there's a strange feeling about this place." Flora said touching the tree. "This tree isn't breathing it feels odd, cold, distant, it's like an illusion."

"Are you sure Flora?" Bloom asks when the door swings open causing a gust of wind turning the tree into a dead one and the building into a rundown dump.

Walking out of the building was the man who told them about the place.

"Oh there you are. Please come in, we've been waiting for you." He said.

"It's a trap." Musa said.

"Too late to back out now. Crystal be ready to blast us a way out." Bloom said as Crystal nods.

Making their way inside the man ran downstairs as quick as he could. "He wants us to follow him."

"I don't like this place one bit." Flora said.

"A fresh coat of paint and a few nice rugs, this place would look totally different." Musa said.

"This is not the time to joke around, Musa." Tecna said.

"That's what Stella would say." Musa said.

"Well look who's here." Walking out of the shadows was Stella. "My friends."

Immediately Crystal growls ready to attack. Looking at her Bloom's eyes widen as she remembered what Ragnar said to her.

"You may have fooled us, but you can't fool Crystal. She knows the real Stella and you're not her!" Bloom points.

"Wait what?" Musa, Tecna and Flora said surprised.

"Right you are little fairy, time to shed the disguise." Stella said as she transformed into Darcy. "And by myself once again."

Appearing next to her were Stormy and Icy.

"The Witches! Let's go girls!" Bloom said as all of them transformed into their fairy forms.

"Wait! Me too!" The man said running towards the Trix.

"Of course Knut." Darcy grins turning him back into the familiar ogre.

"You can't beat all of us." Bloom said.

"No, but we have some new friends." Icy said as the Trix snapped their fingers and three holes burst through the ground causing the girls to gasp as three dragons appeared behind the Trix.

Behind Icy was a fierce dragon with skin as white as snow. This was a Snow Wraith.

Behind Darcy was a red dragon with long wings and a spiky tail. This was a Changewing.

And behind Stormy was a multi colored dragon with a long, slender neck and jagged-edged wings and spikes on its tail and neck. This was a Windstriker.

"You have dragons?!" Tecna said shocked.

"That's right, and our 3 are much better than your wimpy one over there." Darcy said pointing at Crystal.

Crystal roars about to attack them.

"I wouldn't do that." Icy said she stepped to the side to reveal a trapped Stella.

"Stella!" Bloom gasps.

"I'm sorry, the witches tricked me." Stella said.

"No need to apologize it's not your fault. Now what is it that you want?" Bloom asks.

"Haven't you figured it out? We want Stella's ring." Icy said.

"Poor Stella, one false move and she's dragon chow. The ring is very important to us." Darcy said.

"We have to have this ring weaklings." Stormy said.

"Time is running out Bloom. Stella's life or the ring?" Icy said.

"This is blackmail." Flora said.

"And we don't respond to blackmailers." Tecna glares.

"Get ready you evil witches. For the thrashing of a lifetime." Musa said as Crystal growled in anger ready to rip those three dragons apart.

"I've made my choice." Bloom said stopping them. "We can't put Stella's life in danger."

"Bloom?" Musa said in shock as Bloom transformed back to normal.

"Alright Icy you win. But this time keep your word." Bloom said taking out the ring and giving it to her.

"Normally I wouldn't but I don't need her anymore." Icy snaps her fingers and the three dragons stepped away from Stella. "We did it. The scepter is ours!"

Tossing it up in the air the ring transformed into Stella's scepter.

With a glowing light, the Trix, dragons and Knut disappeared.

Bloom walked up to her, but before she did anything Crystal sniffed her and smiled seeing it was the real Stella before nuzzling her.

Outside the Black Lagoon on the bridge, the Winx were feeling awful about how badly they were beaten.

"We've been had, we fell for it like amateurs." Flora said.

"Maybe because we are." Stella said.

"We could have beaten them." Tecna said.

"No, it would have only made things worse. The exchange was the only option." Bloom said.

"But who are you to decide for all of us?" Tecna asks.

"Tecna, I would have done the same." Flora said.

"They might have scored a goal, but the game isn't over yet." Bloom said.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asks.

"It means even though the Trix are ahead of us, we can still fight back. But if we're gonna win, we're gonna need some backup." Bloom said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Flora asks.

"Simple. Girls, we're going back to Ragnar. It's time we start looking for dragons of our own." Bloom said.


	13. Mission at Cloud Tower

**Chapter 13: Mission at Cloud Tower**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to see how excited you were after my last chapter. Now the first part of this chapter came from my buddy Nitro Zeus. Also I have a poll on my profile for what my next story should be so be sure to cast your vote. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In front of the stables at Red Fountain, Ragnar was walking out in his casual clothes to see Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Crystal waiting for him.

"Hey Rangar thanks for meeting up with us." Bloom smiles.

"No problem but why did you ask for just my help?" Ragnar asks.

"We need to know everything we can about dragons, and you seem to know more than anyone else we know." Tecna said.

"Oh well I'm flattered but I really only know what I've learned from working with Toothless." Ragnar shrugs.

"Please, we need your help." Flora said.

"Okay, step inside my workshop." Ragnar said as he opened the stables to reveal all the dragons that he and Toothless found. "Sadly we don't many to work with."

"Whoa." Musa said as she noticed Stormfly.

"Well this is an interesting one." Tecna said looking at Meatlug.

"Where'd you find all these?" Flora asks looking at Barf and Belch.

Bloom looks around and noticed Hookfang. "This one's a little scary."

"Yeah dragons come in all shapes and sizes." Ragnar shrugs as Toothless walks over to Crystal and they nuzzle each other. "So who wants to go first?"

Everyone looks around before Bloom slowly stepped forward.

"Okay, watch me." Ragnar said as he walked towards Bolt causing the girls to gulp.

"Uh Ragnar can't we use another one? That one looks like it wants to eat me." Stella gulps.

"Yeah that one looks really hungry." Bloom gulps.

"Relax Bolt doesn't eat people he eats lamb chops." Ragnar said as he walked to the back and grabbed a piece of meat before walking back. "Here you go buddy."

Handing the piece to Bolt he ate the meat and smiled happily.

"See, he's harmless, watch." Ragnar said holding out his hand to Bolt who slowly walks up and rubs his head against him surprising the girls.

"Whoa." They all said amazed.

Ragnar gestures for Bloom to walk over and when she does he grabs her hand and holds it in front of Bolt. "Now let him come to you."

Bloom held her breath as Bolt sniffed her hand before slowly leaning in and letting her pet him causing Bloom to smile.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ragnar smiles.

"This is…amazing." Bloom smiles.

"That's how he taught me to bond with Crystal." Stella smiles.

"Who else wants to try?" Ragnar asks as they all step up.

Musa slowly walks up to Stormfly and as she sniffs her hand she smiles before letting her pet her.

"Dragons are very loyal, but you gotta be able to earn their trust first." Ragnar explains.

"So how were you able to get Toothless to trust you?" Tecna asks.

"You do not want to know." Ragnar cringed.

"So uh are all these dragons taken?" Flora asks changing the subject.

"I'm afraid most of them are. Stormfly belongs to Sky, Hookfang is Riven's dragon, Meatlug is with Timmy, and Skullcrusher is Brandon's dragon." Ragnar explains.

"Brandon's dragon huh?" Bloom said looking at Skullcrusher. "You must be pretty strong to be with Brandon." She smiles rubbing him causing Skullcrusher to smile.

"So who's left?" Stella asks.

"All I have are Bolt, Barf and Belch and the Snapptrappers from our swamp incident." Ragnar said.

"That's not much to work to with." Bloom said.

"Sorry. I can't let you take them but I can let you borrow them if you want to learn to fly." Ragnar offers.

All of the girls smile liking the sound of that.

* * *

Flying through the air, Ragnar was on Toothless, Stella on Crystal, Musa and Tecna on Stormfly, and Bloom and Flora on Skullcrusher.

"This is amazing!" Bloom cheers holding her hands up in the air.

"You fairies may have wings but it's a lot different when you're on a dragon, isn't it?" Ragnar chuckles before having Toothless fly towards Musa who was holding onto Stormfly's saddle for dear life. "Loosen your grip your hands are starting to change color."

"Sorry, this is gonna take some getting used to." Musa said.

"Don't worry you'll get better with more practice." Ragnar said when they looked to see Stella and Crystal flying a loop de loop. "Whoa impressive job Stella."

"Show off." Musa mumbles.

"Wow he sure is different when he's on Toothless than when he's off him." Tecna said.

"Yeah it's kinda cute." Flora giggles.

As they flew over a mountain range, Toothless' ears suddenly perked up alarming him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ragnar asks when suddenly he roared causing Crystal, Stormfly and Skullcrusher to follow him as he dove towards the mountain range.

"Whoa!" Bloom yelps holding on tight.

"Ragnar what's going on?!" Stella asks.

"I have no idea!" Ragnar yells.

Landing on the rocks, they climbed off the dragons as Toothless' ears perked up as he scanned the area.

"What's he looking for?" Tecna asks.

"Toothless has this ability where he knows where other dragons are. Some must be nearby." Ragnar said when they heard a really loud roar startling all of them.

"Very nearby." Bloom said.

Running along the path they chased after Toothless as they looked over the edge to see Cloudjumper and a green Scauldron were being surrounded by some of Drago's Dragon Hunters.

"Who are those guys?" Ragnar asks quietly.

"What are they doing?" Bloom whispers.

Roaring Cloudjumper tries to fight them off but the Hunters surround him and force him into a large cage causing them all to gasp.

"They're capturing dragons." Flora gasps.

"Get in there you!" Walking up was a man with a royale beard, blue jeans, a black waxed cotton jacket and a black ten-gallon hat. Taking out a taser rod he stabs Cloudjumper making him scream in pain causing Toothless to growl.

"You know that dragon, Toothless?" Ragnar asks as he looked ready to pounce. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We have to stop them." Bloom said as the Hunters forced the Scauldron into the cage as well and took them deeper into the forest.

"Girls you might want to get into your fairy forms just to be safe." Ragnar said drawing his sword.

All of them nod when Ragnar notices all but Stella transforming. "Stella?"

"Uh look they're getting away." Stella points changing the subject.

"Oh no. Come on." Ragnar said as they followed from a distance.

Entering deep into the woods they hid behind some large trees and gasp to see Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Hobblegrunts and even a few Timberjacks in cages.

"Why would someone do this? It's horrible." Bloom said.

"Look at all those dragons." Tecna said surprised when they heard a loud engine. Looking up they saw a giant orange ship land nearby.

"This isn't good, they're planning on moving the dragons somewhere to be sold or killed." Ragnar said.

"We have to do something." Musa said.

"Agreed. Any ideas?" Flora asks as they all turned to Ragnar.

"Wait why are you all looking at me?" Ragnar asks.

"You're the one with the most experience. How do we save those dragons?" Tecna asks.

"Uh okay uh…" Ragnar pauses. "I got it. First we need to get them away from the cages."

A few minutes later, the Hunters were making final preparations when they suddenly heard a loud roar.

"What the?" Looking up they saw Toothless, Crystal and Skullcrusher flying in.

"More dragons, this day just gets better." The leader grins as they fired multiple blasts of plasma and fire knocking the hunters to the ground before flying around. "Get them!"

As the men chased after the dragons they didn't notice Ragnar, Stella, Bloom and Flora sneaking past them.

Bloom looked to see Cloudjumper roaring in rage trying to get out and ran over. "Easy big guy." Bloom said walking over as Cloudjumper roared at her thinking she was a hunter. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you."

Cloudjumper stops for a second as he looks into Bloom's eyes.

"Alright deep breath, let him come to you." Bloom said taking a deep breath remembering Ragnar's lessons and held her hand out.

Cloudjumper gasps for a second seeing the same smile Valka had in Bloom. Lowering his head Bloom blasts the lock allowing Cloudjumper to come out of the cage.

As Bloom was about to bond Cloudjumper noticed a hunter sneaking up behind her and throwing a net. Letting out a roar Cloudjumper breathed fire burning the net away before whacking the hunter with his wings.

"Thanks a lot." Bloom smiles as Cloudjumper puts her on his back. "Let's save the others!"

Roaring in agreement, Cloudjumper flapped his 4 wings taking to the sky as Toothless smiles happy to see him again.

"They're breaking the dragons free!" A hunter pointed as they turned to see Ragnar, Stella and Flora fidgeting with the locks.

They were about to attack when Musa and Tecna came out of hiding with Stormfly who flung her tail shooting spikes at them.

"There's more of them!" The leader yells as Ragnar drew his sword and sliced a lock off the cage.

Stella runs over to free some dragons from a cage when the leader spots her. "You!"

Ragnar turns to see him ready with his taser rod heading towards Stella. "Stella look out!"

Ragnar uses his sword to blocks the rod as sparks flew.

He banged his rod against Ragnar's again and again knocking him to the ground near a cage where he saw some Terrible Terrors nearby.

As the leader was about to finish him off Ragnar sweeps his leg knocking him to the ground.

"Don't mess with dragons, they get really pissed off when you treat them like this." Ragnar snaps open the cage and the three Terrible Terrors attack the leader biting him.

Struggling to pull them off the leader pulls off one that was biting his sleeve revealing a tattoo shocking Ragnar as he recognized it.

It was a blue tattoo that had a sword with a shield behind it and a staff and an axe crossed behind it.

"I don't believe it." Ragnar said before shaking it off and aiming his sword at his neck. "It's over. The dragons have overwhelmed your men and the rest have run off. Your little poaching operation ends here."

Instantly the leader burst into laughter. "Kid you have no idea. You think you can stop the Hunt? Nothing stops the hunt." Grabbing some dirt he throws it into Ragnar's eyes blinding him as he kicks him to the ground before he and the rest of his men escape. "You won this battle, but the war has just begun."

As the Winx let out all the dragons, Flora looked to see the green Scauldron huddled in the back of the cage too afraid to move.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Flora said opening the cage to let it walk out. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." Flora said as the Scauldron slowly sniffed her.

Holding out her hand, Flora held her breath as the Scauldron rubbed its head against her.

"Wow Flora, that's quite a dragon you got there." Ragnar said wiping the dirt out of his eyes. "I think it likes you."

"Thanks but I'm not sure a fire breathing dragon is best to be around my plants." Flora said.

"Actually that's a Scauldron, they breathe water, not fire." Ragnar explains getting her attention.

"Really?" Flora said looking at it with interest.

"You still have to name it." Ragnar said.

"Name? Uh okay how about…Lagoon?" Flora said as the Scauldron smiles liking it.

As Cloudjumper met up with Toothless, Crystal, Stormfly and Skullcrusher happy to see some old friends again before looking to Bloom and nuzzles her.

"Aw I'm happy you're okay too." Bloom smiles.

"That's a pretty cool dragon, Bloom." Musa said.

"Yeah he really is." Bloom smiles.

"Hey Stella, are you okay?" Ragnar asks.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for saving me." Stella smiles.

"No problem but why didn't you fight the guy off? You could've taken him." Ragnar said.

"Actually…no I couldn't." Stella said as she explained what happened with the Trix stealing her ring.

"You're kidding." Ragnar said.

"That's why we needed you to train us to bond with dragons." Bloom said.

"Alright this isn't good. We have to get Stella's ring back." Ragnar said.

"No kidding, but we don't know anything about Cloud Tower. It would take forever to search the whole school for it." Tecna said when Rangar realized something.

"Wait, so you're saying if you had someone who knew their way around Cloud Tower you could get Stella's ring back?" Ragnar asks.

"Yes but we don't." Musa said.

"What if we did?" Ragnar asks getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Stella asks.

"I mean…life's funny sometimes." Ragnar admits.

"Oh my god you know someone in Cloud Tower." Flora said.

"What?" Stella and Bloom said surprised.

"Well, she's not like the Trix alright. She's different." Ragnar said as everyone looked at him demanding an explanation. "A few weeks ago, I found Bolt at Cloud Tower and this witch named Mirta helped me sneak through the school unnoticed and bring him back to Red Fountain."

"You let a witch guide you to a dragon?" Stella asks.

"Hey just because the Trix are bad witches doesn't mean all witches are bad." Ragnar said.

"Ragnar please, we need to get into Cloud Tower, or Stella will never get her powers back." Bloom begs.

Looking at all their faces Ragnar sighs as he took out his phone. "Let me see if she can help."

At Cloud Tower, Mirta was in her room studying with Lucy when her phone rings. Looking at the Caller ID, she stands up.

"You going somewhere?" Lucy asks.

"Just got a call from home." Mirta said walking out of the door. "This is a surprise. What's up Ragnar?"

"Mirta I need your help. Icy, Stormy and Darcy stole something very important from a friend of mine." Ragnar said.

"Icy, Stormy and Darcy? Ragnar this is serious. If they find out they could trace it back to me and I could be expelled." Mirta said.

"Mirta please, I know this is a big favor, but you're the only one who can help them." Ragnar begs.

Knowing she could never turn down a friend in need Mirta let out a sigh. "Tell them to come tonight when everyone is asleep."

"I will." Ragnar nods before hanging up and turning to the Winx. "She'll help."

"Thanks Ragnar, for everything." Musa smiles.

"Don't thank me yet. You guys have to find the ring first. Toothless and I have to make sure all these dragons are okay." Ragnar said gesturing to the caged dragons they set free. "I'm sorry but this is as much help as I can give."

"It's more than enough, thank you." Bloom said as Ragnar smiles before Cloudjumper, Lagoon and Crystal carried the Winx away.

"Good luck." Ragnar said before he climbed on Toothless who growled chuckling. "Hey, there is no need for name-calling."

* * *

That night at Cloud Tower, the Trix were floating around Stella's ring reciting a chant when suddenly the ring caused a small explosion to go off knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Ow my nose." Darcy groans.

"We have to cast a Safety Shield spell immediately." Stormy groans when the cabinet opens to reveal Knut.

"What's going on?" Knut asks.

"We shall be as we once were, there was no explosion. No explosion." Stormy casts causing Knut to go back to bed.

"It cannot be! Stupid ring where is all your energy?!" Icy growls.

"Stella's ring may be powerful, but not enough." Darcy said.

"As if that little thing could hold the power of the Dragon." Stormy said.

"BE QUIET!" Icy roars. "After all I went through to get this ring, I will not be talked to like that. Stupid fairies, this ring is useless!" Grabbing the ring, Icy threw it across the room. "The power of the Dragon's Flame will be ours."

* * *

Down below at the entrance to Cloud Tower, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora came out of hiding.

"Ragnar said his friend Mirta would meet up here." Bloom recalls.

"But what does she even look like?" Tecna asks when a small hidden passage opened nearby and Mirta popped her head out to look around.

"I'm gonna guess, that's her." Stella points as they walked over.

"Uh Mirta?" Bloom said startling her. "It's okay, we're Ragnar's friends."

"Oh phew. Thank goodness, come on we gotta move fast." Mirta said leading them inside the passage before closing the entrance.

"What is this?" Musa asks.

"A secret passage that we were trained to know in case the school was ever under attack." Mirta explains.

"Hey Mirta how do you know Ragnar?" Stella asks.

"Well I met him in Magix when a bunch of other witches were ganging up on him. And when we sat down and talked we realized we had a lot in common. People call him the Worst Specialist while others call me the Worst Witch." Mirta said surprising them. "People say I'm too nice to be a witch."

"What's wrong with that? It means you get to make more friends." Bloom said.

"Funny, Ragnar said the same thing." Mirta smiles.

"Something tells me you might have some competition." Tecna whispers to Stella.

"What?" Stella turns to her causing the girls to giggle as they kept walking.

Up in the Trix's room, Knut was sweeping up the floor while the girls were in their normal clothing.

"They make a mess and I have to clean. I'm telling you a bomb explosion would have been less messy." Knut complains.

"Is there a problem Knut?" Icy asks appearing behind him.

"Uh no just thinking of getting you a present like a vacuum." Knut said.

"Finish cleaning and join us in the woods." Icy said as she waved her hand in front of the mirror and a secret passage opened up.

"And make it snappy." Darcy said as she and Stormy followed Icy leaving Knut all by himself.

"Always saying I'm good for nothing but when something needs cleaning they always come to me." Knut mumbled.

"Knut!" They called out.

"I'm coming!" Knut quickly sweeps up Stella's ring sending it flying into a big pile before running after them.

Down the hall, Mirta came out of the secret passage first before looking around.

"Alright, coast is clear." Mirta said as the Winx snuck into their room.

"Thanks for the help Mirta." Flora said.

"Remember the way you guys got back. If I'm caught sneaking into someone's room I could get in trouble." Mirta said.

"You've done more than enough. Thanks for all your help." Bloom said.

"Tell Ragnar I said hi." Mirta said walking away as the Winx got searching.

"So this is the room of our 3 buddies." Bloom said.

"And my nose tells me the ogre lives her too." Musa said.

"Let's get busy, Stella's ring could be anywhere." Flora said.

"And the witches could come back anytime soon." Tecna said as they got searching. "Well this is creepy." Tecna reaches into a cabinet and pulled out a voodoo doll.

"You want to see something really creepy?" Musa holds up a baton that immediately grew spikes.

"What is with these girls?" Tecna asks creeped out.

"But where could they be at this time of night?" Stella asks.

"They must've had a party." Bloom said pointing Knut's dirt pile that he swept up. "Wait a minute, is that?"

"My ring." Stella smiles walking over and picks it up.

"Alright now that we have it, let's get out of here." Tecna said as they left the room.

"Alright what was the path Mirta told us?" Flora asks.

As they walked down the hall, Bloom stopped in front of a door and felt a strange energy from inside. "Hang on, there's something on the other side of this door, something important."

Opening it the Winx walked inside to see it was the archive room.

"What a strange place." Flora said.

"I wonder what's in these books." Bloom pulls one down from the shelves and opens it causing a bright light to shine.

In her office, Headmistress Griffin was at her desk when an alarm went off.

"Someone is in the archive room." Waving her arm an image of the Winx appeared. "Ooh the fairies have paid us a visit, let's give them a warm welcome."

Back in the archives, the Winx were looking around at all the books.

"Amazing, there must be a book on every witch and fairy that's ever existed." Bloom said.

"Uh Bloom, maybe we should get going." Tecna suggests.

"Please. Maybe I can find something that can tell me about my powers." Bloom begs.

"Alright but let's make it quick." Tecna said as Bloom looked around.

"If my book is around here it must be fairly new." Bloom said when she noticed a green book with her name written on it.

"Wait. Maybe you shouldn't read it. What if it contains your future?" Tecna suggests stopping Bloom.

"Why not? I'd love to find out what the future has in store for me." Stella asks.

"Knowing about our future isn't always good. It can reveal things we don't want to know." Tecna said.

"But I just want to know about my powers." Bloom said as she reached for the book when suddenly the book morphed into a scary face startling them.

"Uh Bloom I don't think that book wants to be read." Musa said when the book growls ready to attack them.

"Let's get out of here!" Flora said as they made a run for it.

In her office, Griffin laughed. "Aw running away so soon? But we were just having fun." Waving her hand dozens of spider like monsters appeared in front of the Winx as they ran to the exit.

"This isn't good." Musa said.

"We need some serious firepower to get through these." Tecna said when Bloom got an idea.

"How about Dragon power?" Bloom put her fingers to her lips and whistles loudly.

Behind the spiders, the door broke down as Cloudjumper, Crystal and Lagoon appeared on the other side.

Moving in Lagoon breathed scalding water at the spiders washing them all away.

"I'm starting to see why Ragnar never goes anywhere without Toothless." Flora smiles.

"Let's get outta here!" Stella said as she climbed on Crystal, Bloom and Musa climb on Cloudjumper and Flora and Tecna climb on Lagoon and fly back to Alfea.

* * *

Meanwhile at Red Fountain, Ragnar and Toothless were walking with Headmaster Saladin as he showed them the injured dragons he and the girls saved earlier.

Walking up to a Deadly Nadder, Saldain examines the wounds the hunters caused.

"Poor things." Saladin said standing up. "We don't have enough room at Red Fountain in the stables, they'll have to stay in the forests around our school."

"It's better than nothing. Toothless can you take the dragons to a safe area?" Ragnar asks as Toothless nods before letting out an alpha roar ordering all the dragons to follow him.

"Fascinating." Saladin said watching Toothless lead the dragons away.

"Uh sir, there's something important that I think you should know." Ragnar said getting his attention. "The leader of the Hunters, when we fought his sleeve got ripped and he had a mark, the mark of Red Fountain."

"What? Are you sure?" Saladin asks in shock.

Sighing Ragnar rolls up his right sleeve to reveal on his shoulder was an exact copy of the blue tattoo that the hunter had. "Pretty sure. But why would a Specialist do something so horrible?"

"Not every cadet that goes through this school makes it Ragnar, some get expelled, kicked out, or fail in disgrace. And it appears whoever is hunting dragons has gotten quite the recruits." Saladin explains.

"What do we do?" Ragnar asks.

"I don't know, but I promise you we'll figure it out." Saladin said as the two of them walked back inside.

* * *

Back in Alfea, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Musa were walking through the halls completely exhausted.

"I can't wait to get some rest." Musa yawns.

"You can say that again, between everything that's happened I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school today." Bloom said.

"Well I guess we better call in a sick day." Musa laughs when they heard Griselda clear her throat.

"So you girls like breaking the rules, huh?" She glares as they all cringe seeing they were in trouble.

In Faragonda's office, the girls were standing in front of her desk.

"This morning I got a call from Headmistress Griffin, the head witch of Cloud Tower who says you girls broke into her school last night and used dragons to destroy the front door. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my institution, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Faragonda asks.

Bloom was about to open her mouth when Griselda interrupts.

"If I may, whatever their reason is for doing what they did their punishment should be exemplary." Griselda suggests.

"What do you mean?" Faragonda asks.

"Seeing as how these students went out without permission, I would suggest they be grounded, and their magic powers revoked until whatever date as you seem adequate." Griselda states.

"But mam you wouldn't do that. Would you?" Stella asks.

"Wouldn't I? There are very few things I wouldn't do and revoking your powers isn't one of them." Faragonda said as green magic surrounded the girls draining them of their powers.

* * *

At the stables, Bloom walked in to see Cloudjumper sleeping upside down from the roof.

"Well that's a unique way to sleep." Bloom giggles as Cloudjumper opened his eyes before letting out a soft roar making his way down. "I lost my powers today, all I wanted were answers but now it feels like I'm back to square one."

Growling Cloudjumper taps her on the head with one of his 4 wings causing her to smile.

"Well at least I have you until I get them back." Bloom smiles before petting him. "Maybe I'll figure out another way to learn more about me."


	14. Friends in Need

**Chapter 14: Friends in Need**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to do some of my other stories. I put quite a few twists in this one. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Griselda's office, the girls were lined up in front of her desk.

"Your intrusion into Cloud Tower was extremely rude ladies. That's why your powers have been revoked. It is sufficient punishment, but for me sufficient is not enough." Griselda glares. "So you have learned your lesson all of you will stay here and clean the castle from top to bottom."

"The whole castle?" Flora gasps.

"No just the stairs, corridors, classrooms and bathrooms." Griselda said stating all the rooms in the castle.

"Oh that's not so bad, I thought it was going to be a lot worse." Stella sighs as Bloom giggles.

Clapping her hands, Griselda summons brooms, mops and buckets for them. "And since you do not have access to your magic these will be your tools."

"What a strange object. What does my computer say about it?" Tecna asks taking out her small computer.

"And no techno gadgets either." Griselda said closing it.

"Now that worries me." Tecna admits.

"Yeah it shows." Musa giggles.

"Tomorrow I'll conduct an inspection. Everything better be cleaned." Griselda said excusing them.

As Flora and Tecna did the stairs Bloom and Musa were cleaning the classrooms while Stella was sitting down.

"I cannot wait until this is over." Bloom sighs.

"You know we'd be done a lot faster if someone helped." Musa glares.

"I don't think Crystal or Cloudjumper would be much help in this situation." Stella raises an eyebrow.

"I meant you." Musa said.

"Yeah we agreed that you would do the floors." Bloom said.

"You agreed. You want me to break a nail?" Stella asks.

"You can use a scrub brush." Musa said.

"I could get blisters." Stella said.

"Then wear gloves." Musa said.

"Rubber is bad for my skin." Stella said.

"Alright you two leave me no choice." Bloom said filling up a bucket.

"Bloom don't do Stella's work for her." Musa said.

"Hey I won't stop you." Stella said when Bloom threw the water at her completely soaking Stella. "Hey!"

"Good one Bloom." Musa laughs when Bloom throws the rest at her. "Oh it's on."

When Tecna and Flora walked in they saw water everywhere and the three girls on the ground panting heavily.

"What happened?" Flora asks.

"Was there a twister in here?" Tecna asks.

"A tough battle and I won by a landslide." Stella boasts.

"Yeah right." Bloom laughs.

"I won." Musa smiles.

"What a wreck." Flora said.

"We'll never finish this part." Tecna said.

"I daresay not." Griselda said walking in. "I just came to say that there will be a concert at Magix Auditorium tonight and all of Alfea will be there."

"Great I love concerts." Stella smiles.

"However, you five will have to miss it. You haven't finished cleaning yet. Now get back to work." Griselda orders causing them to groan.

* * *

As all the students and staff left the school for the concert, the Winx looked in the empty halls with depressed looks on their faces.

"I always feel bad when the school is empty." Musa said.

"Hey what if we asked the boys to join us?" Stella suggests.

"Yeah and when we get caught we'll be grounded to infinity." Flora said.

"I think it's a great idea, they can help us clean." Bloom smiles.

"But isn't that cheating?" Flora asks.

"Nope, Griselda said no magic and no techno gadgets. She never said anything about flesh and blood." Bloom points out.

"And when we're done we can have a nice party." Stella said.

"Great idea." Musa said as they called the Specialists.

That night, Ragnar was flying in on Toothless while the others were riding their Wind riders before pulling up.

"Boy you guys got here fast." Stella smiles.

"Well us Specialists never miss a chance to party." Sky smiles.

"Hey were you girls able to find the ring?" Ragnar asks as Stella held up her hand showing it on her finger.

"Thanks for helping us sneak in." Bloom said.

"Anytime." Ragnar nods.

At Cloud Tower, all the witches were eating dinner when Mirta and Lucy heard a noise. Looking up they saw the Trix were not happy about the Winx sneaking into their school.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Stormy said.

"The Winx are gonna pay for their intrusion into Cloud Tower." Darcy growls.

"We'll destroy their beloved Alfea. Those fairies have to learn that this is our turf." Icy said.

"Why do you hate them so much? I mean fairies aren't that bad." Mirta said.

"And who is that little thing that uttered these words?" Icy asks turning to Mirta.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should all try and get along." Mirta suggests.

"But of course." Stormy mocks as she and all the other witches laugh at Mirta. "Did you hear that girls? Mirta wants to be friends with the fairies. What's next the Specialists too?"

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut, girl?" Darcy snaps her fingers as a blue sphere formed around Mirta's face making it hard for her to breathe.

Lucy looked to her friend struggling while everyone else laughed at her before the spell was undone and Mirta could catch her breath.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress Griffin asks walking in. "Can't you girls find other ways to entertain yourselves? Finish your meals and go to your rooms. There will be no entertainment period tonight."

As she walks out Icy looks to Stormy and Darcy. "Tonight. While the fairies and all their teachers are at the concert." Icy grins.

* * *

Back at Alfea, the girls were cleaning to music while the guys watched.

"Uh wasn't there supposed to be a party?" Riven asks.

"There will be as soon as you guys help us finish." Bloom said handing everyone a broom and mop.

"You were right Ragnar; this was too good to be true." Brandon said.

"Hey cleaning isn't so bad. At least they're still gonna have a party." Ragnar shrugs.

"Of course Raggy the Ragdoll doesn't mind cleaning up." Riven mocks.

"Raggy the Ragdoll?" Tecna asks looking at Ragnar.

"It's his nickname. Everyone in Red Fountain calls him that. It's so annoying." Sky said.

"Why do they call you that?" Bloom asks.

"Bloom don't ask." Brandon cringed.

"I'll show you why." Riven grins.

"Riven please no, not—" Before Ragnar could finish he was punched in the gut and falls face-first into a bucket of water shocking the girls.

"One punch and the loser falls like a ragdoll." Riven chuckles as Ragnar pulls his head out of the water.

"Thanks Riven I really needed a soak." Ragnar groans as Riven laughs.

"And I needed a good laugh." Riven smiles as Ragnar grabbed a broom and got to work.

"Riven you didn't have to punch him." Timmy said.

"You could have just told everyone." Sky said.

"Or not tell anyone at all as a sign of respect to your teammate." Brandon said.

"Oh come on, bucket on your head that's funny." Riven said as Stella grabbed a bucket and dumped the water on his head.

"You're right, it's hilarious." Stella smirks as everyone laughed at him.

Looking at Stella, Ragnar chuckles softly seeing Riven get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

After cleaning, Musa threw multiple CDs into her radios turning it up the music as the girls and boys danced.

"Well that went well." Bloom smiles.

"Yeah turns out Ragnar is an excellent hand around the house. So what's the deal with you and Brandon?" Stella asks.

"No deal, nothing really." Bloom said as Stella playfully shoves her.

"Liar. Whenever he's near you, you become someone else. This is your chance to get close to him.

Outside the front gate, the Trix flew in on their dragons before landing. Walking inside they heard the music.

"I thought you said no one was here." Darcy points.

Flying up they saw the Winx and the Specialists.

"Winx." Icy growls.

"Don't you wanna dance, Tecna?" Timmy asks.

"No I don't like to, it makes me feel kinda awkward." Tecna admits.

"That makes two of us. I don't like it either. Makes me feel ridiculous." Timmy admits.

"Timmy you're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Riven mocks.

Timmy growls when he notices something. "Hey where's Ragnar?"

"He went to go give Toothless and the other dragons here a snack." Brandon said.

"That guys spends more time with those dragons than with people." Riven chuckles.

"Gee I wonder why?" Stella rolls her eyes.

"With a guy like him hanging around you wouldn't need to be Ragnar to wanna hang with dragons over him." Bloom giggles.

"I'll go see what's keeping him." Musa said walking out of the room.

At the stables, Ragnar placed buckets of fish down for Toothless, Crystal, Cloudjumper and Lagoon.

"Alright everyone, dig in." Ragnar smiles. "Keep an eye on everyone bud I'll come get ya when the party's over."

Toothless smiles before they all dug in.

Walking back into Alfea, Ragnar suddenly got a call from Mirta.

"Hey Mirta, what's up?" Ragnar asks.

"Kinda had a pretty lousy night. Wanted to talk to a friend." Mirta admits causing Ragnar to sigh.

"Mine hasn't been very good either. Riven punched me into a bucket of mop water." Ragnar admits.

"That's nothing, I tried standing up to Icy, Stormy and Darcy and they nearly choked me in front of the whole school." Mirta sighs.

"And they did nothing?" Ragnar asks shocked.

"They laughed." Mirta chokes.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels to be the school's laughingstock." Ragnar admits.

"I guess people just love using people like me and you as their punching bags." Mirta sighs.

"I know it sucks. Just because we do things differently people see that as an excuse to make fun of us." Ragnar sighs sitting down. "You know when I'm down my grandma always sang this song to me. It might help you."

As Musa walks out she sees Ragnar walking down the hall below her to the stairs. She was about to call out to him when she heard him humming some kind of tune.

**If you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul**

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

**And that emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you, oh, oh**

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away, hey yeah**

**Hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

**In time you'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Mmm, that a hero lies in you**

On the other line, Mirta sniffles softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Ragnar, I needed that after today." Mirta said.

"Yeah, kinda glad I remembered it." Ragnar smiles hanging up.

Walking up the stairs Musa was watching him and let out a sigh amazed by his singing.

Outside, Icy, Stormy and Darcy were discussing a plan.

"There's too many of them, we should go back to Cloud Tower." Darcy suggests.

"No, in fact we should conjure up the Vacuums." Icy suggests.

"But that's used to find and store magical energy." Stormy said.

"Exactly. There's something powerful hidden in the school and if it wasn't in the ring it must be somewhere else." Icy said.

Standing together the three girls created three magic vials that formed a triangle that began searching.

"In the meantime we'll need something to keep them busy." Darcy said.

"I got just the thing." Icy said as they created a powerful vortex and from it a giant blue 4-armed minotaur appeared. "Sisters, may I present the Whip."

In the Winx room, everyone was having fun when Bloom looked at the clock.

"It's a shame this party can't go on forever." Bloom said.

"Maybe so but I was hoping it would at least until morning." Sky said.

"Well as long as we keep the place tidy." Flora said when they heard a loud rumbling.

"Uh you fed the dragons, right Ragnar?" Stella asks.

"That wasn't any of our dragons." Ragnar said as they heard three loud roars.

Running out they saw the dragon's shadows flying around the school attacking it from the outside while something else was wrecking it from the inside.

"Oh boy." Stella gulps as Ragnar put his fingers to his lips and whistles causing Toothless to race out with Crystal, Cloudjumper and Lagoon right behind him.

Looking up Crystal saw the three dragons that tried to hurt Stella causing her to roar in anger.

"Toothless, take care of those guys!" Ragnar points to the Windstriker, Changewing and Snow Wraith.

Nodding Toothless spread his wings and let out a roar as the three other dragons took to the sky and flew at the evil dragons.

While they took care of them, the Specialists drew their weapons as they headed towards the big hole in the school with the Winx right behind them.

"What kind of creature would do this kind of damage?" Timmy asks.

"It's not another dragon, that's for sure." Ragnar said examining the wreckage.

"A big heavy creature." Tecna pointed out.

"Golly I never would have guessed." Riven said sarcastically.

"It's 2 meters tall and weighs close to a ton, it has horns and multiple clawed limbs, it also has a horrible odor. Is that enough for you?" Tecna glares as Stella and Ragnar laugh.

"Good one Tecna." Stella smiles when suddenly the rumbling went off again causing Stella to jump into Ragnar's arms.

"I think we're close." Ragnar said.

"Stay where you are little fairies, this isn't a job for you." Riven said as the boys all got their weapons ready.

"Says who?" Musa glares as they decided to run down the hall nearby to catch up with them.

Once they left, the Trix's spell stopped in the middle of the room.

"It stopped." Icy said when they heard a loud quack.

"What was that?" Darcy asks when Icy's duck ran up to her.

"Mama." It said hugging her leg.

"It followed us all the way here?" Stormy asks before Icy roars in anger freezing the duck into a giant ice cube.

Following the trail of wrecked walls, the Specialists saw the room was empty.

"Timmy, how about some light." Brandon suggests.

"Yeah." Activating his blaster Timmy fired balls of light that floated up to reveal a giant hole in the ceiling.

"It escaped." Sky gasps.

"We better double back and quick." Ragnar said as they ran back.

In the sky, Cloudjumper was flying around with the Changewing on his tail shooting acid at him. Flying up Cloudjumper dodges as the acid melted a giant hole in the school just as the Winx were going up the stairs.

"That is gonna take a lot more than a broom to fix." Flora gulps.

"Cloudjumper! See if you can get the fight away from the school!" Bloom calls out as Cloudjumper nods before flying in and trapping the Changewing in his claws before throwing it up into the air.

Lagoon was firing scalding water as the Snow Wraith fires an ice blast which melts the attack and creates a cloud of steam. Using its thermal vision, the Snow Wraith swooped in and rammed into Lagoon knocking him into some trees.

Flying high above in the sky, Toothless and Crystal were dodging the Windstriker's attacks as it chased after them.

Looking to each other they both got the same idea. Firing a blast Crystal used it to disappear. Not sure where she went the Windstriker focused on Toothless and chased him.

Using this opening Crystal appeared behind the Windstriker and fired a blast shooting it out of the sky and crashing into the ground.

Looking to his girlfriend, Toothless smiles at how awesome she was before she gestured that the others need their help.

Walking up the stairs the Winx reached the empty corridor but saw nothing.

"Not here either." Bloom said.

"Maybe it was a wild animal." Flora suggests when Musa bumped into something.

"I don't remember a wall being in this corridor." Musa said as they looked up to see the Whip turning around and roaring at them.

Running for their lives, the Winx ran through the corridors doing everything they could to lose it.

As the Whip gained on them Musa leaped up and did a backflip landing right on its head in an attempt to slow it down, but when the Whip turns around it punches Musa sending her flying back until she crashes into someone.

"Huh?" Looking up she saw Ragnar had broken her fall by catching her.

"You okay?" Ragnar asks before putting her down.

"Alright beast, you asked for it." Riven glares as the Specialists step out weapons ready. "Girls you can sit back and relax. We got this, this is my kind of party."

Charging forward Riven slashes it but the Whip shakes it off and Riven jumps back to avoid being punched.

"Let's all try together." Brandon suggests.

"Worry about your prince, pageboy." Riven glares charging.

"Come on guys!" Sky said as he and Timmy charged.

"Specialists attack!" Brandon said as he and Ragnar charged.

"This is my attack!" Riven said as he charged ahead only to be punched into an empty office and knocked unconscious as the Trix were passing through.

"Interesting, this boy has a very strong negative force. He's on a level with the Prince of Darkness. What do you think?" Darcy asks examining him.

"I think he's just an average joe idiot who's wasting our time." Stormy said.

"I think he might be useful, we'll talk about this later." Icy grins getting an idea.

Outside the Whip punches Ragnar knocking him in front of the Winx while he was beating the other guys to a pulp.

"If any of you have any ideas I'm open to them." Ragnar groans trying to pick himself up.

"We want to but our magic is gone." Bloom said reaching for his hand to help him up but the second their hands touched a small light shined from under Ragnar's shirt as the light suddenly turned orange engulfing him and Bloom. "Ragnar, what's happening?"

"I-I'm not sure." Ragnar said when the energy formed where their hands were touching and a medium-sized ball of magical energy formed.

Looking at the them, Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna got the same idea.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Stella yells getting his attention.

"Come on you big lug!" Flora yells as they waved their hands distracting it.

As the Whip turned to them it was about to charge when the girls jump out of the way to reveal Bloom and Ragnar.

"Now!" Both of them threw the orange ball and it smashes into the minotaur sending it flying down the hall and crashing into something.

"I thought you said you couldn't use magic." Ragnar said.

"Me too." Bloom said as she and Ragnar let go and the light disappeared.

Making their way to the main room, they looked to see the Whip after they woke riven up.

"Big deal. I could have beaten it." Riven scoffs.

"But how did it even get here?" Bloom asks when the main door opens and Toothless, Crystal, Lagoon and Cloudjumper throwing the Trix's dragons on top of the Whip and Icy's Duck appears under it.

"Wait I know those dragons." Bloom points.

"And that's Peppe, Icy's duck." Musa points.

"Looks like our witch friends paid us a visit." Ragnar said.

"They won't be going anywhere without their dragons." Brandon said.

"Which means they must be here on campus." Stella said.

"The Crystal ball in Farragonda's office can see every inch of this place." Bloom recalls.

"But we can't go into Farragonda's office when she's not here." Flora said.

"Yeah that's breaking the rules." Tecna agrees.

"But it's for the good of Alfea." Bloom states.

"Watch out backs, bud." Ragnar said as Toothless nods following close behind.

* * *

Entering Farragonda's office, they looked around for any sign of the Trix or the crystal ball.

Ragnar was about to walk in when Riven stops in his tracks.

"Someone's here." Riven notices getting their attention.

"Everyone hide." Stella said as they all scrambled around the room.

Entering close behind, the Trix's vacuum stops in the middle of the room with them right behind it.

"That's odd, the power of the dragon is here but there's none one here." Stormy points out.

"Then I guess we'll just have to trash the place and search everywhere." Icy growls.

"Oh no you won't!" Bloom jumps out from behind the desk with Ragnar next to her while Toothless jumps in through the window and roars at them before the lights turn on to reveal the Trix were surrounded.

"What are you doing here?" Icy asks.

"That's what we were about to ask you all." Bloom said.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Farragonda said walking in. "Up until now I thought this was my office."

"You might not believe us but we can explain." Bloom smiles.

"Busted." Ragnar smirks.

* * *

Soon the Specialists had put the minotaur in a forcefield and were tying it to their wind riders.

"Thanks for everything Brandon." Bloom said.

"It was an evening I won't soon forget." Brandon smiles.

Sky looks to Ragnar talking to Stella and gets an idea.

"You were pretty impressive back there." Stella said.

"I have my moments." Ragnar said when Sky causally walked by and bumps into Stella causing her to kiss Ragnar on the cheek causing him to turn bright red and fall back onto Toothless's saddle causing the dragon to chuckle before looking to Sky.

"He's had a long day, figured the guy earned something good." Sky shrugs as Toothless laughs in agreement.

"By the way ladies, next time you plan on throwing a party don't invite me." Riven smirks putting on his helmet causing Musa and Flora to growl.

In Farragonda's office, the Winx were standing before her.

"I've looked at the situation as a whole and so I will not punish you girls." Farragonda said causing them to smile. "This evening's events have shown you can handle situations creatively, intelligently and without magic and so I'm giving you back your powers. Your punishment has lasted long enough." She snaps her fingers and all the powers returned to the girls.

Smiling everyone but Bloom left. "Uh Ms. Farragonda?"

"Yes Bloom?"

"Something odd happened tonight and I was wondering if you could help." Bloom said.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Farragonda asks.

"Even though my powers were removed when Ragnar and I worked together we were able to create some of my magic, how is that possible?" Bloom asks.

"Hmm I don't know, but it appears like you this boy might have some potential as well." Farragonda said.

'The light came from something on Ragnar, but what was it?' Bloom asks.

At Red Fountain, Ragnar was walking back to his room and as he laid down he reached into his shirt and at the spot where the light came from he pulled out his blue crystal necklace. 'That light…was this you?' Ragnar thought as the light shined on the crystal revealing a small dragon carving of a dragon inside of it.


	15. Friendship Sundered

**Chapter 15: Friendship Sundered**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter I brought in one of my favorite dragons and it'll be a good thing I did, things are about to get wild from here on out. Also I'm happy to say this story now has over 100 favorites! Thanks guys you rock! I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Alfea, Bloom was sound asleep in her bed as she woke up to find herself in a dark room.

"Bloom, Bloom." A female voice said.

"Who's calling me? Who's there?" Bloom asks.

"Come to me Bloom. Come to me." It said as she walked towards it.

"Where are you?" Bloom asks when something touched her hand. Looking up she saw a woman in a golden dress with a mask over her face.

"I'm right here Bloom. Come to me and remember." She said opening her hand and in it Bloom saw a small glowing blue crystal. "Find this Bloom and you will remember."

"Remember? Remember what?" Bloom asks when she woke up to see Flora standing nearby.

"Well for one thing, today's a holiday." Flora giggles.

"What a strange dream." Bloom said laying in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Red Fountain, Ragnar was sound asleep in his bed he dreamed he was in a dark room too.

"Ragnar, it so good to see you again." A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Ragnar asks looking around.

"I've waiting so long to find you and now that you've started to unlock your powers. I finally can." The voice said.

"Powers? What powers?" Ragnar asks when he felt something touch his hand.

Turning around he saw the same masked woman dressed in a gold. "Trust yourself and your unlocked abilities, they will lead you to something you never imagined." She said as we zoomed out of the dream to see Ragnar waking up.

Looking around Ragnar tried to make heads or tails on what was going on.

"What a weird dream." Ragnar said getting out of bed. Putting on his normal outfit he walks out to see Brandon, Sky and Riven making adjustments to their wind riders.

"Hey Ragnar." Brandon waves.

"Happy Day of the Rose." Sky said.

"Thanks guys." Ragnar said as Toothless came over to him. "Hey bud."

"So you coming to the race later today?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah I will, but I promised my family I'd visit today. I'm a little nervous." Ragnar admits.

"What's up? Why are you so nervous about seeing them?" Sky asks

"Is your mom embarrassed of you?" Riven smirks.

"No, I just haven't introduced them to Toothless yet. I'm worried how they'll react to him." Ragnar said.

"Wait you never said told them about your dragon?" Brandon asks.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about. I'm worried I might mess up and say something wrong." Ragnar admits.

"Well what if you tried bringing someone else with you to help talk to your family? Maybe they can help?" Brandon suggests.

"Hey yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Brandon." Ragnar said.

"Anytime buddy." Brandon said as Ragnar took out his phone and dialed someone.

* * *

At Cloud Tower, Headmistress Griffin was lecturing Icy, Stormy and Darcy about their attack on Alfea.

"You are nothing but bumbling fools! This is a letter from Farragonda, she did not appreciate you three breaking into her school and is demanding I take disciplinary action. I am furious, not because of what you have done but for what you have not done. I should kick you out of my school, but I won't. I am gonna give you three another chance. I feel great magical power coming from you, you could be amazing witches, but you will have to prove it. There is a collaboration going on between the fairies of Alfea and the Wizards of Red Fountain and I don't like it. This could lead to a union that could tip the balance of power unless you three destroy it." Griffin said.

"When do we begin?" Icy asks liking the sound of that.

"Right now. Today there is this insufferable Rose Festival going on in the city. Your fairies will be there and so will the boys from Red Fountain. Do whatever you want use whatever you need, all that matters is that by the end of the day the kinship between fairies and wizards is spoiled forever. Now get to work." Griffin declares.

* * *

Soon flying through the sky Ragnar was on Toothless with Mirta holding onto him.

"Ragnar slow down!" Mirta panics clinging to him for dear life.

"Uh Toothless land on that hill over there." Ragnar points as Toothless roars before slowly landing down as Mirta climbs off with her legs shaking like crazy. "Sorry about that? I guess I'm just used to Toothless and his fast flying."

"I am gonna need some practice with dragons." Mirta cringes before falling down to sit.

"Listen I really appreciate you coming to help me." Ragnar said handing her some water which she drinks.

"Why are you so nervous about telling your family about your dragon?" Mirta asks.

"Well you see, they're not my real family. When I was a baby I was found in the streets and taken to an orphanage where for three years I lived until they took me in." Ragnar admits get hers and Toothless' attention.

"Really?" Mirta asks standing up as the three of them saw a small town in the distance.

"Yeah, I don't wanna scare you but they can be a little inappropriate and loud very loud and stubborn at times not to mention they'll always try and give you something to eat and then there's…" Ragnar goes on and on.

"Ragnar." Mirta said putting her hand on his shoulder. "They sound wonderful and I bet they'll love Toothless too."

Smiling they walked down the hill into town, but little did they know something was also on its way.

Soon the three of them found themselves in front a restaurant named, Vito's.

"Your family owns a restaurant?" Mirta said not expecting this.

"Be nice and they might give you a free meal." Ragnar said walking to the door. "Uh you ready bud?"

Toothless smiles nodding his head.

"You go in first." Mirta urges.

Taking a deep breath he opens the door and walks in.

"Hey sorry, but Day of the Rose means later hours for customers." A male voice said.

"So what does that make me?" Ragnar calls out.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice." A few seconds later a man with a shaved head and white chef's outfit walked out, this was Vito, Ragnar's adoptive father. "Ragnar it is you!" He smiles running over and hugging him.

"Hey dad." Ragnar smiles hugging back.

"Hey everyone! Ragnar's home!" Vito calls out as a woman with long curly black hair came out alongside a man with short brown hair, a woman with medium blonde hair who had a baby in her arms and an elderly woman with white hair and glasses. These were Malinda, Ragnar's mother, Uncle Felix, Aunt Nelly, his cousin Ramon and his grandmother Anna.

"My little warrior's come home." Malinda smiles hugging Ragnar tight before kissing his forehead.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't the Day of the Rose." Ragnar smiles.

"Look at you, are those muscles?" Nelly asks pointing to his arms.

"Aunt Nelly." Ragnar said embarrassed.

"So what's been going on? We hardly hear from you anymore." Felix asks.

"Well the truth is a lot of things happened and well it might surprise you." Ragnar said.

"It can't be anymore surprising than when you wanted to join that crazy school." Anna chuckles.

"Well you all might wanna sit down. Guys come on in." Ragnar calls out.

When the door opens Mirta walks in and everyone was surprised to see him bring a girl home but that was soon replaced by fear when Toothless came in behind her.

"Dragon!" Nelly screams.

"Felix get my knife! The big one!" Anna said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No need for the big knife grandma!" Ragnar said stopping them. "This is what I meant. You see this is Toothless and he's MY dragon. Near the end of my first year at Red Fountain I found this guy drowning in a lake and I saved him, he's been helping me be a better Specialist. He's my friend."

"Ragnar you have a pet dragon? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Malinda asks when Ramon breaks out of Nelly's grip and crawls towards Toothless.

"Ramon no! Stay away from it!" Nelly said in fear as Toothless sniffed the baby.

Ramon cooed placing his hands on his scales causing Toothless to smile as he nuzzles the little baby surprising everyone but Ragnar.

"Mom, Dad trust me." Ragnar said holding out their hands to Toothless and as he let them touch him almost all their fears went away.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this today, but as long as this big guy doesn't try burning the place I think he'll be fine." Malinda said as Toothless fired a plasma bolt at the fireplace lighting a fire for them.

"Handy." Felix said.

"So who is this pretty face?" Nelly asks looking to Mirta who blushes softly at the compliment.

"I-I'm Mirta and I'm Ragnar's friend." She waves.

"Ooh Mirta, well anyone who is a friend of our Ragnar is more than welcome here." Malinda said.

"Well sit down, sit down, we wanna hear everything." Felix urges for Mirta to join them in a booth when she noticed a picture on the wall that had Felix and Malinda holding a little boy in their hands.

"Ragnar is this you?" Mirta asks.

"Yep that's the day I came from the orphanage and became a member of this family." Ragnar smiles.

"And it was the best day of our lives." Vito smiles. "Still got the lucky necklace?"

"Right here." Ragnar said pulling the blue crystal out from under his shirt before putting it back.

"Good boy, let me get you all something to eat." Vito said walking to the kitchen.

"Told ya." Ragnar smirks causing Mirta to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Magix, Brandon, Sky and Riven were walking through town where the streets were packed for the Rose festival.

"A lot of people huh?" Sky points out.

"Too many for my test, what are they all doing out here in the streets anyway?" Riven asks.

"What you should be doing, relaxing." Brandon said when they noticed Bloom and Stella. "Hey girls glad you could make it."

"Hey Brandon." Bloom smiles as Stella looks around.

"Where's Ragnar?" Stella asks.

"He wanted to fly home to see his family for a little bit, but he'll be here soon." Sky said.

Walking down the street they saw a couple of guys on wind riders racing.

"Some riders are getting ready for the big race today." Brandon explains.

"And they are all totally wasting their time. I already know who the winner is." Riven said.

"Aw thanks Riven." Brandon said.

"I wasn't talking about you." Riven corrects.

"What's that mean?" Bloom asks.

"It means I'll be the one crossing the finish line and you're gonna be standing there watching me win." Riven brags.

"Riven, Sky and I are competing this year." Brandon said.

"Whatever, but I'll be the one winning." Riven said.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" Stella asks worried.

"Nah, this is completely safe." Brandon said as a guy fell off his bike and hit a barrier. "See, the track if protected by a shield."

That piece of information really didn't make the girls feel better.

Soon they were walking down the streets looking at the festival.

"So Riven who's gonna be cheering for you? The girls will be cheering for me and Brandon, but no one for you." Sky points out.

"Who cares. I can get any girl I want. Wanna bet?" Riven offers.

"What kind of bet?" Brandon asks.

"My kind of bet. If I win the bet I get to pick one your fairy friends to be my escort to the ball this evening." Riven said.

"This is stupid." Brandon said.

"In that case I'll choose Bloom, is that deal?" Riven asks shocking them.

"Maybe you should ask me first. Who do you think you are? Just for the record I choose who I go out with and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on earth. You're just a ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic bully!" Bloom declares surprising everyone. "Go ahead and win the race but don't come anywhere near me."

"Don't be like that. I think deep down you really like me." Riven teases causing Brandon to growl.

"Don't get cheeky with me Riven. Ever hear the saying treat others the way you wanna be treated?" Bloom asks waving her hand and a plant floats above Riven before pouring water all over him causing everyone to laugh. Bloom stops realizing she may have gone too far. "Riven I—"

"Get lost! Get lost all of you!" Riven snaps storming off.

"He had it coming." Stella said.

As Riven stormed off, the Trix came out of an alley.

"Did you see that?" Icy asks.

"This guy has personality and muscles. I like him." Darcy smiles.

"Don't tell you're falling in love." Stormy said.

"Watch it Stormy!" Darcy glares.

"Quiet you two. This little falling out has given me an idea. Riven always wants to be the best, he's brash, moody, and he always hates losing. But we have the power to fulfill his dreams." Icy said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to get him on our side." Darcy said.

"Knut!" Icy said summoning him.

"Yes your highness? What can I do for you?" Knut asks.

"You will soon find out." Icy hints.

"Oh no! Please not that!" Knut begs as Icy changes his appearance to resemble Timmy.

"Now listen carefully." Icy said telling them her plan.

* * *

Back at Ragnar's home, everyone was enjoying the stories Ragnar was telling them.

"And then afterwards, Mirta helped sneak my friends through Cloud Tower and Stella got her ring back." Ragnar said.

"Wow, that's quite a story." Felix said.

"No kidding. I'm amazed no one caught me." Mirta said.

"It was very brave of you." Ragnar smiles when suddenly they heard a loud roar.

"Was that you?" Vito asks looking to Toothless who shook his head.

Instantly Ragnar, Mirta and Toothless all pause realizing the same thing.

"Mirta stay back and make sure no one gets hurt. Toothless!" Ragnar said getting his sword and running out with him.

"Ragnar!" His family gasps as they run out front.

In the town's square, Ragnar and Toothless look to see a shadow breath flames in front of them but Toothless blocks it protecting Ragnar.

Suddenly jumping through the flames a black and yellow scaled dragon with three tails roared at them surprising Toothless seeing the old dragon Sleuther.

"A Triple Stryke." Ragnar gasps remembering seeing that in the book.

"Ragnar!" Mirta calls out.

"Get everyone away! Those tails sting you you're as good as dead!" Ragnar calls out causing everyone to run away in fear.

Sleuther lunged his tail at Ragnar who blocks then with his sword causing him to tumble backwards from the impact.

"Toothless a little help." Ragnar said.

Toothless tries using his Alpha Roar, but for some reason Sleuther wasn't listening as it continued charging towards Ragnar who dodges the tails before running for his life as Sleuther chased after him.

Racing through town, Sleuther fires a fireball which explodes a Rose Festival stand knocking Ragnar to the ground.

"Ugh." Ragnar groans when a mask landed in front of him and his eyes widen seeing it looked the same as the woman he saw in his dream.

'Trust yourself and your unlocked abilities.' The voice said.

Standing up a fire lit in Ragnar's eyes as he looked around and saw a clear path to the fields behind him.

"Hey come and get me you big lug!" Ragnar yells surprising everyone as he ran to the fields where some very tall grass was.

Sleuther roars as he lunges at Ragnar ready to strike him when Ragnar rolls out of the causing Sluether to land right into the grass.

As everyone ran over they saw Ragnar with a smile on his face as Sluether was rolling in the grass enjoying it.

"Ragnar what's going on?" Malinda asks as Ragnar ripped some grass out of the ground.

"Garlic Grass, otherwise known as Dragon Nip, dragons love this stuff can't get enough of it." Ragnar said.

"Boy good thing we use all this garlic for the restaurant." Vito said when Ragnar noticed something trapped in Sleuther's feet. "What the?"

Ragnar slowly walks down to Sleuther causing everyone to gulp as Sleuther growls at him.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." Ragnar said bending down to the feet. "This might hurt but hang on."

Ragnar pulls something out causing Sleuther to let out a roar in pain but almost instantly he felt better.

"So this why you wouldn't listen to Toothless." Ragnar said revealing 4 thorny roses. "You must've been getting poked by these annoying thorns and you just wanted them out."

Sleuther roars softly nodding before nuzzling Ragnar causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah you're welcome too." Ragnar smiles.

"Amazing." Mirta said as Ragnar grabbed a few handfuls of Dragon Nip and put them in his bag before walking up to Malinda.

"Happy Day of the Rose." Ragnar said handing the roses to her. "Sorry our little trip got ruined."

"Ruined? Are you kidding me? My little warrior knows how to tame dragons, this is amazing." Malinda smiles.

"Ragnar you're amazing." Felix said as his whole family pulled him into a hug.

Mirta and Toothless smile when Anna held out her hands and yanked them both in for the family hug.

An hour later, Nelly handed Ragnar a small box. "For your friends."

"Thanks for everything." Ragnar smiles hugging her, Felix and Ramon.

"Mirta you can come back anytime." Vito said.

"Thank you sir. Hey if you two don't mind I was kinda wondering something." Mirta said. "What was it about Ragnar that made you pick him out all the other kids?"

"Well the truth is the doctors told me I couldn't have children of my own and I was hurt at first. But then when my husband and I went to the orphanage we wanted a kid that wanted a family as much as us." Malinda said.

"All the kids were unique and wanted a family, but when we saw Ragnar, we just saw this fire, this hope in his eyes that other kids just didn't have and we knew right then Ragnar would be an amazing addition to our family." Vito points as Mirta saw holding Ramon in his hands laughing as he kissed the baby. "And we were right."

"Come on Mirta, I'll drop you off before I head back to Red Fountain." Ragnar said.

"Hey Ragnar." Malinda said telling him to walk over as Mirta climbs onto Toothless.

"What's up?" Ragnar asks.

"That Mirta, total keeper." Malinda teases causing Ragnar to blush.

"Mom!" Ragnar said shocked.

"Come on you gotta admit she's very pretty." Malinda giggles.

"Goodbye mom." Ragnar said as he climbed on Toothless while Mirta hugs him as they and Sleuther flew out.

"I hope he comes back soon." Felix said.

"Me too. I really want to meet this Stella he kept talking about." Anna giggles.

"Between this Stella and Mirta our Ragnar is becoming quite the ladies man." Nelly smiles.

"He gets it from his old man." Vito smirks.

"Sure he does." Malinda rolls her eyes as Ramon laughs.

"I'm with the baby on this one." Felix laughs.

* * *

Back in Magix, Bloom was walking around looking at street performers when she noticed a ribbon dancer and when he saw her mask she was reminded of the woman from her dream.

"Bloom? Bloom." Timmy said touching her shoulder snapping her out of her trance.

"Timmy, you're here too?" Bloom asks.

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is looking for you. You disappeared so suddenly." Timmy said.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was away for so long." Bloom said.

"Let's head back to the main square, that's probably where they are." Timmy said as they walked away.

"Sure, the race is probably about to start." Bloom said.

"Listen the guys told me you had a bit of a disagreement with Steven." Timmy said confusing her.

"Steven?" Bloom asks.

"I mean Riven. I'm sorry." Timmy apologizes.

"I'm sorry too." Bloom sighs.

"Well if you wanna make it up to him you can give this to him." Timmy said taking a small case out. "I made it for him but you can give it as a peace offering."

"What is it?" Bloom asks as Timmy struggles to open it before revealing it was a new helmet.

"It's uh an Omni Drive helmet. It's every riders dream." Timmy said nervously.

"You worked hard on this, you should give it to him." Bloom said.

"Friendship is a little more important. Tell him you got it at a little techno gadget shop. It'll make him happy." Timmy said.

"Thanks Timmy." Bloom smiles.

"Oh and one more thing, don't tell anyone you got it from me." Timmy said running off.

Bloom was about to head back when she heard a commotion and saw Ragnar, Toothless and Sleuther flying above them.

"Now where's that track?" Ragnar asks.

"Ragnar!" Ragnar looks down to see Bloom waving at him. "Can I get a ride?"

Ragnar smiles happy to see a familiar face.

* * *

In an alley, Timmy was bowing in front of the Trix.

"Did you give her the helmet?" Icy asks.

"Yes Highness." Timmy said as Darcy snapped her fingers turning him back into Knut.

"I liked him better the other way." Stormy smirks as they teleported to the building overlooking the race track.

"We'll watch the whole thing from up here. The race is about to start and I don't wanna miss one second of it." Icy grins.

"Especially when Riven's helmet steals the show." Stormy grins.

"Riven will have a little accident and Bloom will be to blame." Icy said.

"Little accident, right." Darcy said sarcastically.

"Since when do you worry about other people?" Stormy asks.

"Me worry?" Darcy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh but you do, you like that boy don't you?" Stormy smirks.

"He's nice is all." Darcy said causing Knut to growl.

"Darcy you're getting all schmaltzy on us. Icy said as she and Stormy laugh.

Down below, Sky, Brandon and Stella were heading to the starting line.

"Let's go, we're late." Sky said.

"And we still haven't found Bloom." Brandon said when they heard wings flapping and saw Ragnar and Bloom land nearby.

"Phew we made it." Ragnar said as Bloom ran over.

"Where were you? We've been looking all over." Stella asks.

"Got lost, good thing I found Ragnar." Bloom smiles as he waves to them. "Where's Riven?"

"Over there." Sky points as Stella walks over and notices Sleuther.

"And who is this?" Stella asks.

"New friend I made visiting home. His name's Sleuther." Ragnar said.

"Hi Sleuther." Stella rubs his forehead. "You just keep on surprising me." Stella smirks.

"It's a gift." Ragnar chuckles.

"Hey Riven." Bloom said walking over to him.

"What do you want? You're wasting my time." Riven glares.

"I just wanted to give this to you. It's a present." Bloom said showing him the helmet.

"Give it to me." Riven said putting it on. "Thank you, was there anything else?"

"Good luck in the race." Bloom said walking back to Stella, Ragnar and the dragons as the race was about to start.

"So what did you give Riven?" Stella asks.

"I'll explain later, it was a present from Timmy." Bloom said.

"Timmy?" Stella asks.

"Yeah he gave it to me." Bloom said.

"Uh Bloom, Timmy went home for the Day of the Rose, he's nowhere near Magix." Ragnar said.

"That's impossible, if so who was I talking to?" Bloom asks when she sensed something. Looking up she saw the Trix looking down at them. "Oh no."

As the countdown started, Bloom tried to get through the crowd.

"Bloom what's going on?" Stella asks.

"It's the witches! I've been tricked!" Bloom points causing her and Ragnar to look up as the buzzer went off causing the racers to leave the starting line.

"What do you mean?" Stella asks.

"I need to save Riven before it's too late. Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom said as she transformed into her fairy form and flew out onto the track.

"Come on guys, let's help!" Ragnar said as he and his dragons raced to the track but when they tried the barrier went up making them unable to enter.

"Nuts, they just put the forcefield up." Stella cringed.

Racing out an alley, Darcy wearing a racer uniform moved on the track and was using her magic to take out the other riders while Bloom raced in from behind.

"'That pesky Bloom has figured us out." Stormy growls.

"Don't worry, it's already too late. Darcy you know what to do." Icy said as Bloom started to gain on Riven.

"Riven stop!" Bloom calls out getting his attention.

"Bloom? What are you doing? Nobody can stop me." Riven glares racing ahead.

"Now!" Icy said as Riven's helmet zapped him making him scream in pain before he lost control of the bike and flew into the air, but at the last second he landed on Darcy's bike before Brandon, Sky, Ragnar and Stella raced over.

"What did you do?" Brandon asks.

"I didn't do anything he lost control." Bloom said as Darcy used her magic.

"Riven, wake up." Darcy said waving her hand causing him to wake up.

"You saved me?" Riven groans as she took off her helmet.

"My name's Darcy." She flirts helping him up.

"Disgusting." Stormy said as she and Icy walk away.

"Back off witch!" Bloom said as she pushed Stella away while Toothless growls at her.

"Hey tell your oversized lizard to heel." Darcy said.

"Don't talk to him like that." Ragnar glares.

"Chill out, I was helping him." Darcy said.

"I don't know how they did it, but it was she and her friends who caused the accident." Bloom accuses.

"Liar! This is all your fault! I don't know how you did it but you deactivated my helmet so Brandon could win!" Riven accuses.

"Hey I only won by default." Brandon points out.

"Here's your stupid present." Riven said throwing it at Bloom.

"It was the Trix! You gotta believe me. They sent a Timmy lookalike to give me the helmet, it was all a dirty trick." Bloom said.

"Timmy won't be back until this evening come up with a better excuse." Riven said.

"I'm telling the truth, why won't anyone believe me?" Bloom asks.

"There must be a good reason behind all this." Brandon said.

"Oh so you're taking her side over me? Is that it, Brandon?" Riven glares.

"Look don't get mad at him because you lost. It was just one race. Winning isn't everything." Ragnar said.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a loser Ragnar and you always will be!" Riven snaps.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Stella snaps.

"Riven, we're only trying to understand." Sky said.

"I've had it! I'm through with you all! Tonight, I'm gonna ask to be transferred to a different squad of Specialists." Riven declares.

"Wait Riven, let me come with you." Darcy said leaving with him.

"I'm telling you, it was the witches." Bloom said.

"We believe, but we don't have any proof." Brandon sighs.

"This seems like a loss to me." Stella sighs.

Ragnar looks at the box his aunt gave him and hands it to Stella.

"Here I was gonna give it to you tonight but well..." Ragnar sighs as the Specialists and dragons walk away.

Stella looks to the box and opens to see 5 Rose shaped cupcakes inside. Smiling softly Stella looks to Ragnar and sighs.

* * *

That night at Red Fountain, Timmy had arrived back and as they were in the stables feeding the dragons they told him everything.

"Riven quit? But he's part of the team." Timmy said.

"Not anymore according to him." Ragnar said as the gate opens to reveal Riven.

"What do you want?" Sky asks.

"Nothing from you guys. Just came to get my dragon, Hookfang let's ditch these guys." Riven said Hookfang looks to Riven and after hearing how he was acting he growled remaining right where he was. "Didn't you hear me? I said let's go." Riven said but Hookfang shook his head. "Get your scaly butt out here right now!"

"He's not going anywhere Riven. Hookfang stays with us." Ragnar said getting in between. "You don't deserve a dragon if you're gonna treat him like that."

"And who's gonna stop me?" Riven glares pushing Ragnar to the ground causing Hookfang to roar and swing his tail knocking Riven to the ground.

"Dragons may be loyal, but if their riders become selfish and a jerk even they'll fight back." Timmy points out.

"You wanna keep the dragon you gotta be on this squad." Brandon said as Riven stood up.

"Fine, I don't need any of you. Keep him for all I care!" Riven snaps storming out.


	16. Ragnar Rises

**Chapter 16: Ragnar Rises**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I have to say I'm really glad with how this turned out. I think you'll really enjoy what happens in this one. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Alfea, Bloom was sound asleep when she wakes up in her dream to see the woman in gold.

"Bloom, Bloom. We meet at last my precious little angel." She smiles.

"Where am I? This isn't the realm of Magix." Bloom asks.

"No, and we don't have much time." She said.

"Time for what? Who are you?" Bloom asks.

"I'm Daphne. Listen carefully, you must find the crystal and come to me." She said as the blue crystal appeared in front of her again.

"But I-I." Bloom said confused.

"Yes Bloom you must come to me. Come to me Bloom." Daphne repeats.

"Here I am. I'm coming!" Bloom said holding out her hand. "Wait for me!"

In their room, Flora knocks on the door to reveal Stella in her nightgown.

"No wait, don't tell me. Oh it's you Flora. I'd recognize that perfume anywhere." Stella said half asleep before walking back to her bed.

"Stop joking Stella, I'm here about Bloom." Flora said.

"Wrong room. She sleeps in yours remember?" Stella asks.

"No listen she's doing it again Stella." Flora said worried.

"Doing what?" Stella asks as Flora brings her to their room and they see Bloom tossing and turning in her bed.

"You see? She's talking in her sleep." Flora said.

"She's probably just having a nightmare." Stella said when she noticed Bloom's body changing from fairy to normal.

"I don't think that's a nightmare." Flora said.

"Don't go! I'm coming with you!" Bloom said.

"Amazing. It's like she's transforming in her sleep." Stella said.

"This is bad maybe we should wake Tecna, or Musa, or Ms. Griselda, no maybe not her." Flora stutters nervously.

"Flora." Stella said but she kept going on and on. "Flora listen."

"What?" Flora asks as Stella grabs her.

"Calm down! Or you'll upset me too!" Stella shouts causing Bloom to wake up.

"Stella? Flora? For crying out loud what are you doing?" Bloom asks rubbing her eyes.

* * *

In Red Fountain, Toothless was laying near Ragnar's bed as Ragnar was tossing and turning in his sleep.

In his dream, Ragnar was in his specialist uniform as Daphne appeared in front of him.

"Ragnar, I've missed you so much." Daphne said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Ragnar asks.

"I am Daphne and you must use your powers to come find me." Daphne said.

"But I don't even know where to look." Ragnar said as Daphne appeared in front of him causing him to step back.

"Don't be afraid. You never have to be afraid around me. Unlock your true potential Ragnar remember the fire always lights the way." Daphne said cupping his cheek. "Come to me Ragnar. Come to me."

"Wait for me! Hold on!" Toothless wakes up to see Ragnar with an orange glow around him as he was talking in his sleep. "Slow down!"

Looking at him concerned Toothless nudges Ragnar causing him to groan when he woke up.

"Ugh what the?" Ragnar looks to see Toothless with a concerned look on his face. "Toothless? What's wrong boy?" Toothless let out a roar saying he was worried. "I had that dream again."

The next morning at the feeding area, Ragnar, Brandon, Timmy and Sky were helping him feed the dragons.

"It was so weird. It felt like a dream but it wasn't. I mean I was asleep but it's like I was talking to someone." Ragnar said.

"That is weird." Sky said.

"Maybe your mind is just acting up because of stress." Timmy suggests.

"Tests are coming up, all these dragons need looking after and not to mention Riven ditching us and leaving the team." Brandon recalls.

"Yeah things have been crazy lately." Ragnar sighs.

"Hey how about today we go visit the girls? We could use a break." Sky suggests.

"I can get behind that." Brandon nods.

"Me too." Timmy said.

"Yeah why not." Ragnar nods.

* * *

At Alfea, Bloom was telling the Winx about the same situation.

"I'm not sure what is going on. It was a lot more vivid than a dream." Bloom said.

"From all the dream logs it sounds like it was trying to send you a message." Tecna said fidgeting with a device as it scanned Bloom.

"You mean the dream woman was trying to tell me something?" Bloom asks.

"It's possible. From your brain, these two images seem to keep showing up." Tecna said as Daphne's face and the blue crystal appeared out of her device.

"Wow Tecna, you're a true techno-wizard." Bloom smiles.

"I prefer fairy." Tecna smiles.

"She keeps saying I have to find this crystal but I wouldn't even know where to start looking." Bloom said.

"Bloom maybe all this is just indigestion." Stella said.

"My stomach is fine Stella." Bloom said.

"I mean Mental Indigestion. You have a lot on your plate with exams coming up plus you're an Earthling so your brain isn't used to working too hard. Understand?" Stella asks.

"No I don't." Bloom said not liking this.

"It was just a dream." Stella said.

"No it wasn't." Bloom said.

"Boom Bloom Boom Bloom." Stella said.

"Are you being poetic or sarcastic?" Tecna asks.

"Boom is what you hear when a balloon bursts or when you blow things out of proportion." Stella said.

"Are you saying I'm making this up? Well I'm not. I saw her." Bloom said.

"Boom." Stella said.

"She was real and I'll prove it to you." Bloom said as she and Kiko walked off.

"What? What did I say? Why the long faces?" Stella asks completely oblivious to what happened.

At the school library, Bloom was walking down the hall. "I'll show them. I'll show them all."

"Morning Bloom, still working on your History of Magic project?" The librarian Ms. Barbatea asks.

"Kinda. I'm looking for something but I don't have a book only a name." Bloom said.

"Well then, go up the search lectern and search the name. The library will find it for you." She said.

"The library?" Bloom asks.

"Yes, now go." Barbatea said as Bloom walked over to the lecturn.

"Hmm Daphne." She said touching it only to find the definition. "Let's try Daphne the Fairy." Bloom said as two books flew over. "Daphne, one of the 9 nymphs of Magix. The Supreme Rulers who rule over the magic dimensions following the dragon's disappearance. Daphne the Nymph of Magix. I wonder if this has anything on blue crystals?" Suddenly all the books glowed in response to Bloom's last words. "Ms. Barbatea!"

Hearing her, Barbatea runs over to see a section blocked by chains was shaking in response to Bloom. "Oh no! The rare books! The Golden Gate! Farragonda!" Barbatea runs out as the books spun around Bloom.

"No more books please!" Bloom screams when Farragonda came in and stopped them all.

"I say the library's search system needs a complete overhaul." Farragonda said walking over and Bloom hugged her in thanks. "It's okay Bloom."

"The golden gates were about to open. If something had happened to those books, I'd never forgive myself. They were written by and for magicians." Barbatea said.

"There's no cause for alarm. You okay Bloom?" Farragonda asks.

"I think so." Bloom said.

"Go on then, you can do your research another time." Farragonda said.

"Thank you miss." Bloom said as she and Kiko left.

Walking over to a book, Farragonda picked it up. "Daphne the Nymph…Ms. Barbatea, please but all these books back and shut down the library."

"Wiat shut the library down?" Barbatea asks.

"Yes and don't use magic. After today we can't be too careful." Farragonda said.

"Understood." Barbatea said.

* * *

In Musa and Tecna's room, Stella and Flora were talking.

"I don't see what I did wrong. I just made an innocent observation." Stella said.

"Define innocent." Flora said.

"Why don't you act like your plants and be quiet." Stella suggests.

"My plants know better than to speak without thinking." Flora said as Stella looks to Musa who was reading.

"Don't you start Musa or else—"

"Or else what?" Musa asks.

"Or else I'll start talking about something else, like boys." Stella said.

"Boring. Now if you don't mind this is my room." Musa said.

"Come on Musa, spill the beans. We all know that when Tecna sees Timmy she blushes from head to toe." Stella said.

"What?!" Tecna said turning to her. "That is not true!"

"And we all know Bloom has a soft spot for Brandon and as for me I'll admit Ragnar is kinda cute. Now let's talk about you." Stella said turning to Musa.

"I've got to study!" Musa said.

"Don't be like that. Isn't there a boy out there you might like? Like Riven?" Stella asks.

"Leave me alone!" Musa snaps causing Stella to fall over. "I don't care about boys!"

"Calm down I was just kidding. Since the Day of the Rose all he seems to care about is Darcy, but you weren't with us for that." Stella said as tears appeared in Musa's eyes and she ran off crying. "What did I say?"

"STELLA!"

* * *

Outside Bloom was walking back to her room when Musa came running out.

"Oh Musa, just who I was looking for." Bloom was about to tell Musa what happened but she just walked past her crying. "What's wrong with her?"

Suddenly Stella came running out and knocked into Bloom.

"Oh Bloom I'm so sorry." Stella said.

"It's okay Stella. Things happen." Bloom said.

"No I mean for earlier." Stella apologizes.

"Maybe I was a little sensitive." Bloom admits.

"Have you seen Musa? I have to apologize to her too." Stella asks.

"She went that way." Bloom points only to see Musa getting on the bus just before she left.

"Oh no I'm too late." Stella sighs.

"What happened?" Bloom asks.

"I just can't do anything right today." Stella said.

"What else is new?" Bloom smirks.

"I guess I deserve that." Stella said.

* * *

At Magix, the bus came to a stop and Musa climbed off.

"That Stella is so obnoxious. She makes me so angry." Musa said kicking can down the sidewalk not paying attention where she was walking. "Where am I?" Musa looks to see all the witches hanging out. "The witches are having a party?"

Peeking through the window she gasps seeing Riven sitting with Darcy.

"You're a special person Riven. It's too bad thought." Darcy said.

"What's too bad?" Riven asks.

"That all your abilities, ambition and talents are wasted at Red Fountain. You could be so much more. If you were one of us imagine what you could do." Darcy said.

"Go on." Riven said interested.

"For now all we need to know is that we can count on you. The rest will come by itself. You see we don't like this group called the Winx or their friends. That's something we can agree on. But from now on you and I will be together. Bound by magic." Darcy said touching his hand and her eyes glowed shocking Musa.

"Well, well look whose here." Icy said.

"It's one of the little fairies." Stormy said as they appeared behind her.

"Please just leave me alone." Musa said trying to walk away but Icy stops her.

"Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?" Icy asks.

"Back to Alfea." Musa said as Icy grabbed her arm.

"Not until we know why you were spying on Darcy." Icy said.

"I wasn't spying!" Musa said breaking free.

"On Riven perhaps? Please like any boy would be interested in you." Icy said.

"Stop it!" Musa said.

"Frankly I don't blame Riven for ignoring. I bet every boy who knows you wouldn't even give you a second glance." Icy said when Musa slaps her in the face shocking everyone.

"I-I'm so sorry Icy." Musa apologizes.

"You are gonna pay for this!" Icy turns to a witch. "Round up the others. It's time to teach this fairy a lesson."

Doing the only thing she could think of Musa ran away.

"Hey girls, wanna have some fun? Icy is gonna teach a fairy a lesson." A Witch said as they ran out.

"Lucy don't go. Stay with me it's pointless to gang up on someone." Mirta said.

"Icy's powerful Mirta. Maybe she'll notice me. I don't wanna miss this." Lucy said running off to join the hunt.

* * *

Flying over Alfea, the Specialists land their ship to see the girls by the bus stop.

"Hey girls." Ragnar waves.

"Hey Ragnar." Stella smiles.

"Hey Tecna." Timmy said.

"What's up ladies?" Sky asks.

"We saw you all at the bus stop and wanted to know if you needed a lift." Brandon said.

"Hi Brandon. Yeah you guys came at a great time." Bloom said.

"Where's Riven?" Flora asks.

"After the Day of the Rose he ditched us." Sky said.

"Joined another squad, not that we mind." Timmy said.

"Frankly I'm enjoying this." Ragnar said as Toothless roars in agreement.

"Can you guys give us a ride to Magix? We have to find Musa." Bloom asks.

"Sure. You can explain on the way." Brandon said as they went aboard to see Skullcursher, Stormfly and Meatlug also on board.

"What's going on here?" Flora asks.

"Ragnar's been encouraging us to try bonding more with our dragons." Sky said.

"Never know when you might need one." Ragnar chuckles as they took off.

* * *

In the streets of Magix, Musa was running for her life as the witches chased after her.

"There's no use running Musa. It's useless!" A Witch said.

"Leave me alone!" Musa said.

"Let's get her!" One said as they started firing magic at Musa causing her to trip and run down an alley where she saw Riven waiting.

"Riven help me please!" Musa begs.

"Why should I?" He smirks as Musa felt hurt as she ran past him.

Up above, the Specialists and Winx spotted them.

"Oh no Musa!" Bloom gasps.

"She's in trouble!" Ragnar said.

"Ragnar, you and Toothless are the only ones who can get to her fast enough. Fly ahead and we'll catch up!" Brandon said.

"Right!" Ragnar said as he climbed on Toothless who roared ready as Timmy opened the ship loading area and they flew out.

Musa was about to turn a corner when a witch blasted the ground beneath her launching Musa into the air.

Letting out a scream Musa was about to hit the ground when something swopped in.

"What the?!" Icy looks to see Ragnar and Toothless flying above them.

"Did you get her?" Ragnar asks as Toothless looks down to see Musa looking up at the dragon with a smile.

"Ragnar, Toothless." Musa smiles as Toothless roars happily before they landed safely down an alley.

"Musa are you okay? I was so worried about—" Before Ragnar could finish Musa hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey it's okay I'm here." Ragnar said wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought I was all alone." Musa sobs.

"But you're not. I'm right here." Ragnar said as she looks into his eyes.

"Oh isn't that cute. Two losers instead of one." Turning around they saw Icy, Stormy, Lucy and the other witches had corned them.

"Nowhere to run now." Stormy said.

"Don't be so sure." Ragnar said as Toothless blasted the wall behind them giving the others enough room to land and come out to help.

"Brandon!" Looking ahead they saw Riven walking towards them and Ragnar felt Musa hold his arm tight. "You wanna play hero? Let's see if you can back it up." Riven drew his saber.

"Fine by me." Brandon said about to draw his sword.

"Brandon wait." Ragnar said stepping forward. "Let me fight him."

"Ragnar?" Brandon asks.

"It's one thing to ruin my life, but he crossed the line today with Musa." Ragnar said drawing his sword. "It's time I finally stood up to him."

Smiling Brandon puts his sword back. "Go get'em."

"Ready Riven?" Ragnar asks causing Riven to laugh.

"Please you can't do anything without someone's help." Riven said when Ragnar charged and rammed Riven to the ground causing him to glare. "Alright Raggy, it's your funeral!"

Jumping back up Riven swings his saber clashing with Ragnar as he pushed him back.

"Come on girls!" The witches said as they ran past them only for Sky to slam his sword into the ground creating a wall of green flames.

"Sorry ladies." Sky smirks when Icy and Stormy started to get really angry creating a snowstorm and thunder clouds.

"Girls we better transform." Bloom said as the Winx transformed into their fairy forms.

Making the first move, Stormy blasts Tecna sending her flying backwards.

Icy summons multiple shards of ice at Stella who flies away trying to dodge when Icy blasts a nearby car causing it to explode.

Holding up her hands Stella braces herself when Toothless jumps in front of her shielding her from the flames.

Toothless looks to Stella and roars concerned. "Thanks Toothless." Stella said.

Musa flies over to help when Darcy appeared in front of her and fired purple waves at her. Musa tries to dodge but Darcy blasts her to the ground.

Sky and Brandon were trying to hold their own against the witches while Timmy ran to help Tecna.

Musa looks up to see multiple Darcys surrounding her about to attack when Sky and Brandon leaped in and destroyed the copies.

"Nice one." Sky said high fiving Brandon before they noticed the Witches right behind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brandon asks.

"I hope it works." Sky said as both of them whistled loudly as Stomfly and Skullcrusher flew out of the ship towards them.

Skullcrusher flew in and rammed the witches away before Stomfly fired her needles making a circle around the witches trapping them.

"Sorry ladies, but you're not going anywhere." Sky smirks.

Up above, Flora and Bloom were fighting Stormy as Stormy fired an attack blasting Flora into a wall.

Growling Bloom fires her magic burning Stormy's skirt enraging her to create a tornado.

As Timmy tried to wake Tecna up Icy made their way towards them.

"Stop!" Timmy orders.

"Or else what?" Icy asks as Timmy whistles causing Meatlug to fly in and ram into Icy knocking her back as Meatlug flew down next to Timmy and Tecna.

"Good girl." Timmy said when Stella and Toothless joined them.

Riven swings his saber forcing Ragnar to back up on fear before kicking him to the ground.

"This is pathetic even for you Ragnar. You're a loser, the worst Specialist in the entire school." Riven mocks as Ragnar reached for his sword only for Riven to step on his hand and kick it away. "This is where you've always belonged under my feet." Growling Ragnar stands up only for Riven to punch him in the face. "Come on Raggy fall. Fall like a weakling." Riven mocks as he put his saber away and punched Ragnar multiple times but Ragnar remained standing.

"No…no more." Ragnar said as determination filled Ragnar when he remembered Daphne's words.

"The fire always lights the way." Daphne said as Riven threw a punch but Ragnar caught it in his hand surprising him.

"Huh?" Riven looks to see an orange aura surround Ragnar's body as he lifts his head up to reveal a glare that even made him shudder.

Ragnar pushed back and used this opening to punch Riven in the face causing him to scream in pain.

Using this opening Ragnar throws punch after punch knocking Riven down the alley. "All those semesters of putting up with you and your bullying, the nicknames, the beatings, all the things you did to make my life miserable it ends today!" Ragnar roars punching Riven in the gut causing him to drop to his knees and look up in shock.

"You can't be this strong! You're the School's loser!" Riven said.

"No Riven I was never Red Fountain's loser…YOU ARE!" Ragnar roars as flames erupted out of his right hand shocking Riven as Ragnar punches him in the face sending Riven crashing into the garbage can.

Panting heavily Ragnar looks to his hand and saw the flames die down.

Suddenly Ragnar heard Musa scream as he saw Darcy blast her to the ground before lifting up multiple cars with her magic.

"I'll squish you like a cockroach!" Darcy said.

"Musa!" Bloom flew in to try and save her when Stormy blocks her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stormy asks as Bloom growls.

Tightening her fists flames surrounded them like Ragnar's when he attacked Riven. "Step aside!" Bloom roars as the flames engulfed her getting Icy's attention.

"Interesting." Taking out a strange vial it glowed brightly in response to Bloom's magic. "It's her!"

Ragnar looked up at Bloom as she created a powerful blast that knocked Icy, Stormy and Darcy to the ground.

"That was amazing." Ragnar said as he felt as worn out as Bloom was.

* * *

On the Specialists Ship, Brandon poured two drinks for Ragnar and Bloom as he handed them over. "Here you go."

"Thanks Brandon." Bloom said when he patted Ragnar on the back.

"Buddy you continue to amaze me." Brandon smiles.

"You finally beat up Riven oh man I wish I had a camera." Sky smiles.

"Thanks guys, not gonna lie it felt good." Rangar said before looking to Musa. "Are you okay Musa?"

"Thanks to you I am." Musa smiles.

"We'll be landing at Alfea shortly." Timmy said.

"I'll be right back." Ragnar said getting up and walking to the back where the dragons were.

Slowly Musa looks at him and walks over to see Ragnar laying against Toothless to rest.

"You prefer dragons to chairs now?" Musa giggles.

"Don't knock it til you try it." Ragnar said as she sat down next to him and felt the warmness from Toothless' scales.

"Mmm feels nice. Uh Ragnar I wanted to thank you earlier…for saving me back there." Musa said.

"Think nothing of it. How did this happen?" Ragnar asks.

"I got angry and slapped Icy." Musa admits.

"Ouch." Ragnar winces.

"I asked Riven to help me but he just laughed at me." Musa said.

"Well Riven was the one who messed up today. Musa if you ever need someone to help you just ask me. Granted I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll protect you with everything I can." Ragnar said causing Musa to shed a tear.

"Thank you Ragnar." Leaning in Musa kisses Ragnar on the lips causing his eyes to widen in shock before Musa stood up. "Bye Ragnar."

As Musa left Ragnar reached up and touched his lips. His first kiss.

"I still can't believe you managed to beat 3 witches." Tecna said to Bloom as Musa walked over.

"Between you and Ragnar we really have some strong friends." Brandon smiles.

"That's for sure." Musa smiles looking over at Ragnar.

* * *

At Cloud Tower, the Trix were walking to their rooms.

"I think I broke a nail." Stormy said.

"Why did we have to leave so fast? I didn't even get to say goodbye to Riven?" Darcy asks.

"We need to have an emergency meeting." Icy said.

"About what?" Stormy asks.

"Bloom. Up until now I didn't think it could be true." Icy said.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Ragnar was eating dinner with the guys.

"And then Ragnar nails Riven right in the face sending him flying into the garbage." Sky said as some Specialists look at Ragnar impressed.

"Ragnar?"

"No way."

"I'm telling you it was amazing." Brandon said when the door opens and Riven walks in with a big bruise on his cheek.

As everyone looks over Riven glares at Ragnar who glares back saying he was done being afraid of him.

Up above Headmaster Saladin examined Ragnar carefully and for a split second saw a flaming aura around Ragnar.

"Interesting." Saladin said.

* * *

At Alfea, Farragonda was in her office when Barbatea knocks on the door.

"Come in." Farragonda said as she came in.

"I just wanted to let you know that I finished reorganizing the library." Barbatea said.

"Very well." Farragonda said.

"If there's nothing else may I?" Barbatea asks.

"One more thing. If Bloom ever comes back to try and search for anything on Daphne the Nymph we must deny her access at all cost." Farragonda orders.


	17. Love Triangle

**Chapter 17: Love Triangle**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now warning most of the next episodes in this season revolve around just the girls so I'm gonna be making quite a few original chapters to make up for that. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Needless to say, things were very different for Ragnar since he finally stood up to Riven. Life for Ragnar had gotten infinitely better now that he wasn't the joke of Red Fountain.

In the stables, Ragnar and Timmy were working on a design for something.

"I gotta say Ragnar, if this works everyone is gonna want one." Timmy said as Ragnar finished his design.

"And I know the perfect material to make it with." Ragnar said.

"What?" Timmy asks as Ragnar picks up one of Toothless' scales. "Dragon scales?"

"Dragons shed these like crazy. Put these on and it'll make this baby fireproof." Ragnar said.

"Well Ragnar if you can make this, I'll help you figure out the hard part." Timmy said holding out his hand.

"Thanks Timmy." Ragnar said shacking it.

"Hey guys, am I missing something awesome?" Brandon asks walking in with Toothless.

"Hey guys, Ragnar has this totally cool idea for us." Timmy said as Brandon showed him his design of a suit that has features that allow wings to appear.

"I call it a wingsuit. With this we can fly in the air with the dragons and should we ever got shot of the sky these things can soften our landings." Ragnar explains.

"Whoa, now that sounds cool." Brandon said.

"I'm gonna head to where the other dragons are, maybe I can find some more Night Fury scales to get started. See you soon bud." Ragnar said petting him.

Roaring Toothless liked this new confident Ragnar as he was fed a fish.

"Be right back." Ragnar said walking out.

"Boy Toothless, we should have had Ragnar beat up Riven a long time ago if we knew this would happen to him." Brandon said as Toothless nods in agreement.

"Yeah I like confident Ragnar." Timmy said.

"I think we all do." Brandon smiles.

Outside Ragnar was looking at his hands remembering the punch he gave that sent Riven flying.

'That power, where did it come from?' Ragnar thought as he tried concentrating and a small flame formed around his hand. "Whoa."

Hearing a roar, he looks to see Sky training with Stormfly.

"Okay Stormfly fire!" Sky said throwing up targets and she breathed flames burning the targets.

"Hmm." Ragnar said wondering if he could do that. Taking a small breath, he tried to breathe fire but something went wrong and Ragnar made a gagging noise and was coughing up smoke instead of flames. "Oh god that was a mistake. Ugh big mistake. How do dragons do this?" Ragnar groans coughing up smoke before walking away.

Little did he know, down the forests around Red Fountain, all the dragons were resting and enjoying the peace and quiet when a Monstrous Nightmare lifted its head up.

Looking around it heard a noise coming from nearby. Getting up the dragon followed the noise as it turned to a canyon area it suddenly let out a roar before it suddenly stopped.

* * *

At Alfea, Musa was sitting down for lunch as she twirled her fork through her pasta while humming to herself.

Her mind was elsewhere, specifically on certain Specialist she kissed not too long ago.

"Hey Musa." Bloom said as she, Tecna and Stella walk over. "Musa? Musa?"

"Hey!" Stella said clapping her hands in front of Musa snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Musa said noticing them.

"Is everything alright Musa? You've been spacing out quite a bit lately." Tecna asks.

"Just happy with how my life is going so far. Just realized I've got people in my life that make things better." Musa sighs.

"Ooh I know that look someone has a crush." Stella said leaning in.

"Maybe." Musa smiles softly causing the girls to gasp.

"Musa you met someone?" Tecna said.

"I never really noticed him before until recently. He's kind, caring, smart and so brave." Musa said.

"Do we know him?" Bloom asks.

"Kinda." Musa nods.

"Well don't leave us in suspense. Who is he?" Tecna asks.

Musa pauses wondering if she should tell them when suddenly her phone goes off. "Oh sorry girls I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Bloom asks.

"Red Fountain." Musa said before walking out.

"Red Fountain?" Tecna said when Stella gasps.

"Musa's dating someone at Red Fountain. Oh this I gotta see." Stella said getting up.

"Stella wait." Tecna said following her.

"Guess I'll be hanging out with Flora today." Bloom said.

Running out, Stella and Tecna saw Musa getting on the bus to Red Fountain and the bust drove off.

"Oh man we missed the bus." Stella said.

"Sorry Stella, looks like you'll have to wait to find out who the new man in Musa's life is." Tecna said.

"Oh no we won't." Stella said getting an idea. "Follow me."

* * *

At Red Fountain, Ragnar was watching Toothless breathe plasma bolts hitting all the targets with ease.

"Hmm maybe if I try a deep breath." Ragnar thought walking up next to Toothless. "Watch this." Ragnar took a deep breath and this time the only thing he got a few sparks coming out of his mouth.

Looking at him Toothless laughs at this.

"Hey give me break you guys make breathing fire look easy." Ragnar said.

Smirking Toothless nudges Ragnar telling him to step aside.

Ragnar watches as Toothless raises his head to as if to take a deep breath and blasts the targets with ease.

"Hmm from the diaphragm." Ragnar tries to mimic him and a small fireball shoots out hitting the outer area of the target.

"At least you made a flame this time." Ragnar turns around to see Musa walking over.

"Musa, what are you doing here and uh how much did you see?" Ragnar cringed.

"Around the time you tried copying Toothless." Musa smirks.

"Oh man." Ragnar groans causing her to giggle.

"You like dragons that much you're trying to fight like one?" Musa asks.

"Fighting like a dragon…not a bad idea." Ragnar smiles liking the sound of that. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit? Something wrong?"

"No, not this time. I just wanted to see if you could teach me more about Dragons. Maybe help me find one of my own?" Musa asks.

"Sure I'd be happy to." Ragnar said when Toothless heard wings flapping.

Looking up they saw Stella and Tecna flying in on Crystal.

"Incoming!" Stella said as they landed nearby. "Phew that was fun, right Tecna?"

"Uh yeah…fun." Tecna cringed climbing off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ragnar asks.

"Did you guys follow me?" Musa asks.

"What? No we came because…Crystal wanted to spend time with Toothless." Stella said thinking of an excuse.

"Well uh I guess you guys can hang out. I was just about to give Musa some dragon tips." Ragnar said.

"We'll see you guys later." Musa said.

As Stella watches them walk away, she notices Musa move closer towards Ragnar to try and hold his hand causing her eyes to widen. 'No way…the boy Musa likes is Ragnar?!'

"Stella?" Tecna looks over to see Stella grinding her teeth. "Uh you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." She growls when Crystal raises her heads hearing something.

Toothless looks over to see Crystal heading over towards the dragon area.

"Hey Crystal where are you going?" Stella asks as Ragnar and Musa look over.

"Oh man I almost forgot. I got to go down there and help the dragons." Ragnar remembers.

"Well we definetly don't want any hungry and cranky dragons." Musa said.

"No we don't." Ragnar cringed.

Leading them down to the dragon area, Ragnar was carrying a bucket of fish and some other meats.

"Now all dragons will eat fish but if what can really go the extra mile is finding something they'll like more." Ragnar said.

"People do like it when you got the extra mile for them." Musa smiles.

Narrowing her eyes Stella walks in between them.

"Ragnar why do you think Crystal ran off?" Stella asks interrupting her.

Looking at Stella, Musa narrows her eyes.

Toothless looks around and notices a few dragons were missing, narrowing his eyes Toothless examines for any signs of a fight or struggle but didn't find anything.

"Hey Ragnar I was wondering are you—" Before Musa could finish they all heard a dragon screaming.

"What was that?!" Tecna gasps.

"Sounded like a dragon." Ragnar said when Stella gasps.

"That was Crystal's scream!" Stella said causing Toothless to gasp.

* * *

Following the roars they raced away from Red Fountain to a canyon area.

"How did Crystal get all the way out here?" Tecna asks when they heard a strange musical sound causing Toothless to shake his head.

"It's the sound, whatever it is it draws dragons too it." Ragnar realized.

"Music for dragons?" Musa said surprised.

Looking around they heard another roar around the corner. "Girls you might want to brace yourselves." Ragnar warns.

Nodding Stella, Musa and Tecna transform into their fairy forms.

Turning around the corner they saw a dragon with metal-like scales trapped in what appeared to be a large case of amber, this was Windshear.

"Whoa, what is that?" Tecna asks.

"A Razorwhip." Ragnar said surprised while Toothless didn't expect to see an old face from his past.

"Is this a hunter trap?" Tecna asks examining the amber.

"If it is there's a surplus of it." Musa points.

Looking over they saw Crystal and quite a few other dragons trapped in the amber.

"Crystal!" Stella gasps running over to her when Ragnar saw something fly in.

"Stella duck!" Ragnar said tackling her to the ground narrowly avoiding a dragon swooping in.

Looking up they saw a large blue dragon with light green wings.

"Ragnar, what's that?" Stella asks as he helps her up.

"A Slithersong. That's what trapped the dragons." Ragnar realized as the Slitherson roared and fired amber at them.

Quickly flying out of the way they hid behind some rocks.

"Do you know how we can get them out?" Musa asks.

"I do, but you girls need to get its attention." Ragnar said.

"On it." Stella said holding her scepter.

"Toothless!" Ragnar calls out as Toothless flew down and Ragnar jumped on his back and they flew into air.

Aiming her scepter at the Slithersong a blast of light shoots out knocking the dragon back getting its attention.

"Over here you useless reptile!" Stella calls out.

As the Slithersong roars at them Musa releases soundwaves making it drop to its knees.

"Not so fun when you're the one being affected by music!" Musa said when the Slithersong breathes amber at them forcing them to fly out of the way.

Nearby Toothless and Ragnar land in front of Windshear who roaring eager to get out.

"I got ya." Ragnar said as flames erupted out of his fists and he touched the amber making it melt allowing Windshear to break free. "I got you free now help me melt Crystal!"

Roaring in understanding Windshear fires bright blue fire at Crystal melting the amber off her.

'Hmm it lets the flames build up before it fires.' Ragnar thought.

As the Slithersong swings its tail at them Musa ducks under it and rolls out of the way.

It was about to attack when it heard a roar. Looking up Toothless, Crystal and Windshear flew in and blasted it knocking it to the ground.

Wanting some payback for getting trapped Windshear flies in at the Slithersong but it breathes amber making Windshear fall to the ground getting trapped again.

Roaring in anger it flies in and fires amber at the Stella, she tries to fly away but some hits her arm making her fall to the ground.

"Ugh gross! Get it off me!" Stella growls trying to break free.

Musa and Ragnar run over to try and get her free but the Slithersong flies in and knocks them both out of the way.

Tecna tries to go help but the Slithersong fired amber forcing her, Toothless and Crystal to fly around to avoid it.

Ragnar groans as he picks himself up to see the Slithersong making its way towards Stella while Toothless and Crystal were too far away to stop it and Windshear trapped in amber.

'Alright it's now or never.' Ragnar thought as he stood up. "Hey lizard brain!" Ragnar yells getting his attention.

Stella, Musa and Tecna look to see the Slithersong glare at Ragnar.

The Slithersong roars as it charged towards him.

As orange energy surrounds Ragnar, he took a deep breath and let it built up until his cheeks puffed up and when he opened his mouth a stream of flames shot out surprising everyone as it smashed into the dragon knocking it to the ground.

"Yes!" Ragnar grins finally getting it right as smoke came from his mouth.

"Did I hit my head or did Ragnar just breathe fire?" Tecna asks in shock.

"He did." Musa said blown away.

As the Slithersong picked itself up Toothless flew in and used his Alpha roar stopping the Slithersong in its tracks.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Ragnar smirks as Toothless shoved him.

Walking over to Stella, he bends down and as he melts the amber Stella sits up and rubs her hand.

"So what's all this?" Stella asks.

"I'm not sure myself to honest. I just recently found out I had these powers." Ragnar admits.

"It's weird though, this magic…I feel like we've seen it somewhere before." Tecna said.

"Really? Where?" Musa asks.

"I'm not sure, I can't put my finger on it." Tecna said when they heard Toothless roar.

"Oh right, the other dragons. Come on." Ragnar said as they rushed over to help.

* * *

Freeing the last of the dragons from the amber, Ragnar, Musa, Stella and Tecna brought them all back to Red Fountain.

"Well at least all dragons are back safe and sound." Ragnar said.

"That Amber was thick." Tecna said.

"So what are we gonna do with this one?" Stella asks pointing at the Slithersong who was all by itself.

Musa paused looking at it. "A dragon that can sing." Slowly she walked up to it. "Hey there." Musa said getting its attention causing it to step back in fear. "Hey it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Show it you mean no harm." Ragnar said.

Pausing to think Musa smiles getting an idea. Putting her lips together Musa whistles a tune.

The Slithersong looks to Musa as she whistles the calming tune causing it to smile as it leans in and nuzzles her causing Musa to giggle.

"Wow, that was creative. How'd you think of that?" Ragnar asks.

"This thing uses music to lure in dragons, I just thought it would like hearing a calm sounding noise. It always helps me." Musa smiles.

"Well I think she likes you. What are you gonna name her?" Ragnar asks.

Musa looks to the dragon. "Siren, I'm gonna name her Siren."

"Sounds appropriate." Tecna said when Windshear gently nudges her. "Huh? Oh hey it's you."

Roaring Windshear thanks Tecna for freeing her.

"Hey you're welcome." Tecna said rubbing her scales. "Wow, they feel like metal."

"It's not tech, but it's probably the closest you'll ever get in the form of a dragon." Stella said.

Tecna looks to Windshear and smiles softly. Slowly she held out her hand and Windshear let her pet her.

Back at Red Fountain, Tecna and Windshear were flying back to Alfea while Toothless said goodbye to Crystal.

"Alright Musa, this should be all set. See how it feels." He said adjusting the saddle on Siren.

"Mind giving me a hand up? Never done this before." Musa said.

"Hang on." Ragnar puts his hands on Musa's waist and giggles softly enjoying it as he helps her up onto the saddle. "How's it feel?"

"Love it." Musa smiles looking right at him before flying off.

Looking at her Stella narrows her eyes before walking up to Ragnar.

"So fire boy you gonna be okay now that you can breathe fire?" Stella asks.

"I'll get by, besides at least I know I have you looking out for me." Ragnar smiles causing Stella to blush softly.

"We do make a great team." Stella giggles.

"See you soon Stella." Ragnar said as she climbs onto Crystal's back.

As Crystal took off Stella looks to Ragnar waving goodbye. 'There is no way I'm letting Musa get my Ragnar without a fight.' Stella thought before flying away.


	18. Wild Waters

**Chapter 18: Wild Waters**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I had a lot of ideas going on for these next few chapters and I wanted to bring in a character that I thought could be a good addition but didn't get much screen time. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Cloud Tower, Mirta was asleep in her room when her alarm clock went off causing her to groan.

"Come on Lucy time to get up." Mirta groans sitting up to see Lucy had already left. "Guess she went to go try and hang out with the other witches."

Sighing Mirta got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and washed her face.

Walking out Mirta picks up her phone and opens it to reveal a picture of her and Ragnar eating at his family restaurant during Day of the Rose.

"At least I know you don't mind hanging out with me." Mirta smiles getting dressed and deciding to pay him a visit.

Little did she know someone else had the same idea.

At Red Fountain, Ragnar was brushing a Deadly Nadder. "There you go, all clean." Roaring happily the Nadder nuzzled Ragnar causing him to chuckle. "You're welcome."

Suddenly the Nadder stopped and turned to a blocked path and growled.

"Who's there?" Ragnar asks when Drago emerged.

"My, you certainly seem different." Drago said causing Ragnar to lower his guard.

"Old Master, it's been a while. I almost thought you forgot about me." Ragnar said walking over.

"Forget about you? Never." Drago smirks. "Something's different about you. You seem confident. Less afraid."

"I finally stood up to Riven and fought back. I'm no one's punching bag anymore." Ragnar nods.

"Excellent work. I have a job for you. A group of dragons has been spotted in this area." Drago said showing him a map.

"Hmm that's the Kingdom of Andros." Ragnar notices.

"Yes the dragons are Tidal Class and they seem to be avoiding me. They're tricky but I believe you are up to the task." Drago said.

"I'll do it." Ragnar nods.

"Good work. When you tame them bring them back and I will meet with you." Drago said before walking away.

"I better go get Toothless." Ragnar said running back to the school.

* * *

Arriving at the front, Mirta looks around Red Fountain and was nervous seeing all the Specialists sparring and clashing weapons.

"Wow." Mirta said when she heard a growling noise. Turning around she saw Lady barking at her. "Uh nice doggy."

Lady barks stopping in front of her.

"Whoa, Lady calm down!" Brandon said running over and petting her. "Sorry about that. She gets jumpy when she meets new people."

"Uh no problem." Mirta said as Lady calmed down.

"Can I help you with something? I don't think I've seen around before." Brandon said.

"No this my first time coming here. I wanted to see a friend of mine." Mirta said.

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Brandon." He said offering a hand.

"Mirta." She said not sure if she should shake it.

"Hey don't worry I don't bite." Brandon smiles as Mirta slowly shook it. "So who's your friend?"

"Well he's—" Before Mirta could finish she saw Toothless coming out of the stables. "Toothless." Mirta smiles getting his attention.

Roaring softly, Toothless smiles seeing her walk over and pet him.

"Well that narrows it down. Toothless is Ragnar's dragon." Brandon chuckles.

"Yeah, Ragnar's been a really good friend." Mirta said when Ragnar walks out of the forest.

"Mirta? What are you doing here?" Ragnar asks.

"I came to see you." Mirta said.

"What's going on Ragnar? How did you two meet?" Brandon asks.

"When witches from Cloud Tower were picking on him." Mirta said.

"Turns out Mirta was in the same boat as me. I was the Worst Specialist."

"And I was the worst Witch. We became friends as we tried to help each other." Mirta said.

"Well Mirta if that's the case you are in good hands. Ragnar's not being called that anymore." Brandon said walking away.

"What happened?" Mirta asks curious.

"I'll tell you everything but first I need to go gather some dragons with Toothless do you wanna come with me?" Ragnar asks.

"Come with you to get dragons? Sure, but uh I'm not sure how much help I'll be." Mirta said.

"Mirta you always find a way to help me." Ragnar smiles causing Mirta to smile.

"Well…alright." Mirta said.

"You're the best and I know the perfect dragon for you to use." Ragnar said leading her to Bolt. "Remember this guy?"

"Bolt." Mirta smiles as Bolt turns to her and nuzzles her. "Yeah it's good to see you too."

"Now you just need one thing." Ragnar said grabbing a saddle for her.

* * *

Soon flying towards the Kingdom of Andros, Ragnar was on Toothless while Mirta was struggling to hang onto Bolt.

"Ragnar can't I just fly with you?" Mirta asks.

"Come on Mirta relax. Trust Bolt he won't drop you." Ragnar calls out.

"You promise?" Mirta asks looking down to Bolt who roars nodding his head.

Loosening her tight grip Mirta took a deep breath as she relaxed.

"See feel better?" Ragnar asks as she started to smile.

"Yeah it's kind of fun flying through the air." Mirta said as they approached a lagoon.

"Alright word is that some dragons were in this area." Ragnar said.

"Where do you think they are?" Mirta asks when Toothless' ears perked up.

"I don't know but I think Toothless has something." Ragnar said as Toothless flew down with Bolt right behind them.

As they flew down they noticed someone laying on the beach, half in the water half on the sand.

"Oh my god! Someone's hurt!" Ragnar said running over and pulling the figure out revealing it to be a girl with long red hair and beautiful wings but her bottom half was purple fin. This was Tressa.

"What the?" Ragnar gasps as Mirta came over.

"Ragnar, that's a mermaid." Mirta gasps.

"What's a mermaid doing here?" Ragnar asks when Tressa started to groan waking up.

As she opened her eyes she saw Ragnar and Mirta looking down at her. "Hey Sleepyhead, everything alright?"

Tressa looks up and when she sees Toothless and Bolt she gasps.

"You monsters!" Tressa drew her sword and pointed it at the dragons causing them to jump startled before she created a wave.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" Ragnar ask as the dragons flew out of the way causing Ragnar and Mirta to be soaked.

"Stay back! Those horrible creatures are monsters!" Tressa said backing away in fear towards the water.

"Whoa don't worry, they won't hurt you." Mirta said.

"I think you might have it mixed up. These dragons are with us." Ragnar said confusing her.

"Pardon me?" Tressa asks.

"Let's start over, I'm Ragnar and this is my friend Mirta."

"And these our Toothless and Bolt." Mirta introduced.

"I am Tressa. You've tamed these dragons?" Tressa asks.

"Yeah, they're our friends." Ragnar said.

"We heard there were dragons in this area." Mirta said.

"Yes, and the vile beasts have taken over the Mermaid Lagoon. We can't even get close." Tressa said.

"Can you take us there?" Ragnar asks.

"Why should I trust you with this information?" Tressa asks gripping her sword.

"Because we know how to handle dragons." Ragnar said.

"Please tell us everything." Mirta said.

Tressa slowly lowers her sword. "Very well."

As they followed the mermaid through a rocky cove Mirta started to shiver from the water attack.

"You okay?" Ragnar asks.

"Sorry wish I dressed better for this." Mirta said as Ragnar looks over and could see Mirta's skin and a purple bra through her soaked shirt causing him to blush softly.

"Uh here let me try something." Ragnar said.

Mirta looks to Ragnar and saw he breathed a small flame into his hands before rubbing them together.

"Where did you learn that?" Mirta asks amazed.

"Hang around dragons as much as I have you learn a few things." Ragnar said putting his hands on Mirta's shoulders and she instantly sighed in relief at the warm feeling.

"Much better." She smiles.

"We're here." Tressa said coming to a stop.

Looking ahead they saw a beautiful cove with shining blue waters, plenty of rocks to sit on and nice sandy beaches with trees for shade.

"It's beautiful." Mirta smiles.

"And I bet whatever has taken over the place would agree with you." Ragnar said when Toothless growls pointing to 5 creatures swimming in the water.

"There they are." Tressa said.

"Any idea what they could be?" Mirta asks.

"Well there's only so many dragons that live in the water. I'm gonna test something. Bolt!" Ragnar said as Bolt roared firing a bolt of lighting to the water but instead of hearing screaming all 5 dragons leap out of the water revealing them to be sea green and radiating electrical power.

"There they are." Tressa gulps.

"Shockjaws, it had to be Shockjaws." Ragnar cringed.

"That does not sound good." Tressa said.

"Shockjaws are water dragons who use electricity and as luck would have it so does Bolt which means we can't zap them out and Toothless doesn't exactly fight well in the water." Ragnar said.

"So how are we gonna get them out of the water?" Mirta asks.

"Tressa I might need your help." Ragnar said.

"What? No absolutely not!" Tressa said quickly pointing her sword at Ragnar.

"Tressa are you afraid?" Ragnar asks.

"Of course, I'm afraid those are dragons down there. I tried making them leave and next thing I know I was being woken up by you two." Tressa said.

"Well this time you're not going in alone. You have us." Mirta said.

"I-I can't." Tressa said looking away.

Ragnar looks to the mermaid and sits by the edge of the water. "Tressa, look we get it. Mirta and I have had our fair share of things we're afraid of. I used to be picked on to the point I was afraid to even leave my dorm room." Ragnar said.

"Same here." Mirta admits.

"We know the feeling and it's not fun. It took me having to muster every ounce of courage I had to conquer my fears and when I did I wasn't afraid anymore." Ragnar said.

"Once you face your fears everything just goes away." Mirta nods.

"Will…will you two be there to help me?" Tressa asks.

"Absolutely." Ragnar and Mirta nod.

Tressa took a deep breath and a serious expression appeared on her face. "What do we do?"

Down below the Shockjaws were swimming underwater when Tressa swam in with her sword ready.

"Hey! I told you useless reptiles to get out!" Tressa yells getting their attention.

The 5 dragons growled as electricity built up in their mouths causing her to gulp.

Swimming as fast as she could Tressa leaped out of the water with the dragons leaping out right behind her.

As the leader Shockjaw was inches from her something suddenly pulled Tressa out of the way.

Looking over they saw Mirta and Bolt flying in with Tressa holding onto Mirta.

"Now Toothless!" Roaring Toothless flew in and blasted 3 of the Shockjaws making them fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Ragnar grins when the 4th Shockjaw flew towards Mirta and Tressa.

"Bolt move!" Mirta said as Bolt flew out of the way as the Shockjaw fires blasts of electricity at them.

"Angry dragon gaining!" Tressa panics.

Mirta looks around and noticed the cliff. Creating a glowing sphere Mirta threw it at the cliff and the illusion of a rockslide fell down causing the Shockjaw to stop midair as the rock slide separated it from them.

The Shockjaw waited patiently for the rocks to stop when suddenly Bolt flew through the illusion and rammed into it knocking it to the ground.

"Whoa, nice moves." Ragnar said impressed.

"Illusions. Handy and in no ways harmful to dragons." Mirta smiles as they landed on the beach to see all that was left was the leader.

As the other Shockjaws get up Ragnar paused before getting an idea.

"Mirta make an illusion of." Ragnar leans in and whispers something to her.

"Really? That'll work?" Mirta asks surprised.

"Oh yeah." Ragnar nods.

Holding out her hands the sand around the Shockjaws dropped in a circle to reveal a dozen eels scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Dragons are terrified of eels." Ragnar said.

"I'll have to remember that." Tressa said.

"My illusions can't fool them for long. If you're gonna do something do it now." Mirta said.

"I need to get close to the leader." Ragnar said seeing its top half was in the water before getting an idea.

Reaching to the top half of his Specialist Uniform Ragnar pulls it over his head causing Mirta and Tressa to stare as they saw a black t-shirt and his crystal necklace under it.

"What are you doing?" Mirta blushes.

"Specialist training we use whatever we can to handle a situation." Ragnar said taking off the cape. "Toothless give me a lift!"

Leaping onto Toothless they took off until they were right above the leader Shockjaw.

"Ok you can do this you can do this you can do this." Ragnar repeats before he leaps off Toothless and tackles the Shockjaw into the water.

"Ragnar!" Mirta gasps.

Looking to the water, Mirta, Tressa and the other Shockjaws waited for a sign when suddenly the leader Shockjaw burst out of the water with Ragnar riding on top of it with his Specialist cape wrapped around its mouth like reins.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ragnar said as the dragon dove and resurfaced trying to shake him off but Ragnar was still holding on.

"Amazing." Tressa said blown away.

"Now's my chance." Mirta realized as she fired a blue sphere at the water in front of them and an illusion of a giant whirlpool appeared startling the Shockjaw to the point it stopped.

"Whoa there. It's alright. See." Ragnar said calming it down as Mirta's illusion went away.

"Toothless you're on." Mirta said as Toothless grins before walking forward and doing his Alpha Roar causing all the Shockjaws to calm down and bow to Toothless as Ragnar was brought ashore.

"Don't suppose I can have my uniform back?" Ragnar asks as he put his jacket top on and attached his cape back to it.

"I can't believe you did that." Mirta said.

"I can't believe you were able to stop them all in their tracks with those water illusions of yours." Ragnar smiles.

"You two really did it. You saved the lagoon." Tressa said swimming over.

"Thanks for all the help Tressa, we couldn't have done it without you." Ragnar said.

"I'm not the one wrestled a dragon into the sea and rode it like a wild horse." Tressa said.

"Yeah by the way I am never doing that again. That was beyond crazy." Ragnar chuckles causing Tressa to giggle at that. "Now what do you say we fix that fear of yours?"

"Uh what did you have in mind?" Tressa asks nervously.

"Give me your hand." Ragnar said as she slowly held her hand out.

Taking it Ragnar held it out for Toothless. "Let him come to you."

Tressa closed her eyes as Toothless moved in and once her hand touched him a big smile appeared on her face as all her fear went away.

"Hey what do you know you're smiling." Mirta noticed seeing Tressa smile for the first time.

"Hey you are." Ragnar noticed. "You have a very nice smile."

"W-What?" Tressa said surprised blushing softly.

"You should try to smile more often." Ragnar said.

"Maybe we'll see you again someday." Mirta said as they climbed on their dragons.

"Bye Tressa." Ragnar said waving goodbye as they took off into the air.

'Those two were pretty interesting.' Tressa thought as she waved goodbye, she also hoped she would see her new friends again someday and was happy to tell her home they had their cove back.

* * *

Later that night, Ragnar and Mirta led the Shockjaws into the forest while Toothless and Bolt were getting some dinner.

"Ragnar who exactly are we waiting for?" Mirta asks.

"He should be here soon." Ragnar said when Drago made his way towards them and when Mirta saw him she gulped sensing something dangerous from him.

"Good work Ragnar." Drago said looking at the Shockjaws when he noticed Mirta. "And who is this?"

"Old Master, this is Mirta. It's thanks to her I was able to get them." Ragnar said.

"Uh nice to meet you." Mirta said nervously.

"I don't recall granting you permission to ask others for help." Drago glares at him.

"I'm sorry Old Master I needed an extra hand to get these dragons. I'm teaching her out to tame dragons as well with the lessons you taught me." Ragnar said.

"Hmm very well I suppose I will let this slide, but apprentice I expect you to still train dragons." Drago orders before swinging his staff and slamming it to the ground causing the Shockjaws to bow to him before he left.

As Mirta watched him she couldn't shake the cold feeling she got from him.

"That wasn't very nice. He got mad at you for asking me for help." Mirta said.

"Old Master taught me how to train dragons he literally gave me the book on how to do it. He just wants to be careful who learns his secrets." Ragnar said.

"Ragnar I'm not so sure your Old Master is who you think he is. Something is not right about him." Mirta said.

"Mirta that man has done so much for me. He saw me and he didn't laugh at me, he saw potential in me and believed in me when no one else did." Ragnar said.

"I didn't laugh at you." Mirta said getting his attention. "Ragnar I always believed in you. He gave you a book but I've seen you do so many amazing things on your own without that book. He's hiding something and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Wow thanks Mirta." Ragnar said touched by this.

"Listen if you ever need help with dragons I'll come rushing over." Mirta said.

"You're the best." Ragnar said pulling her into a big hug before letting go. "You better get Bolt and take him home. I'll catch you later partner."

"Partner?" Mirta said surprised.

"As of now you and I are a team. Ragnar and Mirta Dragon Tamers." Ragnar declared.

Touched by this Mirta leans in and pecks Ragnar on the cheek before hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

At Red Fountain, Ragnar was laying in his bed with Toothless next to him.

"We did good today bud." Ragnar said as Toothless growls in agreement. "You know that Tressa was quite the help. Wonder if we'll see her again?"

Rolling over in his pillow Ragnar thought about what Mirta said about Drago.

'Is Old Master really not as amazing as I thought he was? I mean what could he want the dragons for?' Ragnar thought.

Meanwhile at Cloud Tower, Mirta was in the woods setting up a hut. "Here you are Bolt. What do you think?" Mirta asks as the Skrill walked in slowly and examined it.

The hut had plenty of branches and leaves for shade, a large stone in the middle for him to sleep on, a basket of fish to eat and a view of Cloud Tower in the distance.

"Do you like it?" Mirta asks

Bolt looks to Mirta and roars softly before licking her causing her to be happy and grossed out.

"I'll take that as yes…uh does this wash out?" Mirta asks causing Bolt to laugh.

In her room, Lucy was laying in her bed reading a book when the door opens to reveal Mirta.

"Where have you been all day?" Lucy asks before sniffing the dragon drool. "Ugh and why do you smell?"

"Long story." Mirta said.

"Well take a shower or something." Lucy suggests.

"Yeah alright." Mirta said as she walked into bathroom and stepped into the shower, but as the warm water came down on her she remembered how Ragnar helped warm her up and smiles.

Ragnar was getting better and little by little so was she.


End file.
